Suzuha x Okabe 1975 (vorläufig)
by ErosSenninQuill
Summary: Der verrückte Wissenschaftler Okabe Rintarou hat sich in einer Zeitschleife gefangen, um das schlimme Schicksal, welches seine Freunde und die Welt erwartet, nie erleben zu müssen. Suzuha Amane, eine Zeitreisende auf dem Jahr 2036, bemerkt seinen elenden Zustand und eröffnet ihm einen Ausweg. Okabe reist mit ihr zurück in das Jahr 1975, um den Retrocomputer IBN 5100 zu beschaffen.
1. Kapitel: Ins Unbekannte

**Kapitel 1: Ins Unbekannte**

Der Wind wehte. Die Wolken veränderten vor dem orangefarbenen, dunklen Himmel ständig ihre Form.

Die Farbe des Sonnenaufgangs. Die Farbe des Sonnenuntergangs. Die Farbe… des Endes der Welt. Und gleichzeitig die eines neuen Anfangs.

Ich hatte mich mit Suzuha auf dem Dach des Radio Kaikan-Gebäudes eingefunden. Vor uns leuchtete die Zeitmaschine ominös in der Abenddämmerung. Ein trügerischer Anblick angesichts des bevorstehenden Chaos, das über diese Welt hereinbrechen würde.

Es war mir mittlerweile egal. Nach unzähligen gescheiterten Versuchen, Mayuri vor dem Tod zu bewahren und mit der Gewissheit, dass Suzuha bei ihrer Reise in die Vergangenheit das Gedächtnis verlieren und nach 25 langen Jahren am Strick enden würde, hatte ich mich selbst in einer Zeitschleife gefangen. Wie lange ich dieselben zwei Tage hintereinander erlebt hatte, um mir die Illusion einer friedlichen Welt vorzugaukeln, hatte ich vergessen. Vielleicht zwei Monate, vielleicht zwei Jahre. Ich war eine Hülle meiner selbst geworden. Meine Emotionen waren abgestorben und durch die finstersten Gedanken ersetzt worden, die mich fast dazu bewegt hätten, denjenigen, die ich beschützen wollte, etwas anzutun. Dabei blickte ich reuevoll aus dem Augenwinkel auf das Mädchen, das neben mir stand.

Sie war es, die mich letztendlich gerettet und mir einen Ausweg gezeigt hatte, als ich am Rande des Wahnsinns stand. Suzuha hatte als Einzige die Veränderung meiner Persönlichkeit und die tote Ausdrucksweise meiner Augen bemerkt und mich mit ihrem Verdacht, ich könnte in einem Loop feststecken, konfrontiert. Daraufhin hatte ich ihr alles erzählt, von ihrer fehlschlagenden Mission und Mayuris vorbestimmtem Schicksal. Wir hatten beschlossen, gemeinsam in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um den Verlauf der Zeit zu ändern. Vielleicht würde es einen Einfluss auf die Divergenz haben, wenn ich mitkommen würde, aber sicher sein konnten wir uns nicht.

„Ich habe es schon oft gesagt, aber diese Zeitmaschine kann nur in die Vergangenheit reisen. Wenn du mitkommst gibt es kein Zurück. Bist du immer noch sicher, dass du mich begleiten willst?", fragte das Mädchen.

Ich nickte langsam. „Und wie sieht es mit dir aus? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch, dass wir beide unser Gedächtnis verlieren."

Suzuha wirkte nervös. „Ich habe 24 Jahre gebraucht, um mich an die Mission zu erinnern, oder? Aber diesmal habe ich ja dich. Vielleicht ändert das etwas."

„Wunschdenken", entgegnete ich aus Gewohnheit. Es könnte sein, dass sich Garnichts ändert, allerhöchstens die Tatsache, dass sich diesmal ein Mann namens Okabe Rintarou zusammen mit Hashida Suzu das Leben nimmt, überlegte ich in Gedanken.

Suzuha stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und warf mir einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Also machst du einen Rückzieher? Ich jedenfalls nicht!"

„…Ich bin bereits vorbereitet", gab ich zurück. Diesmal waren wir definitiv im Nachteil. Aber ich könnte nicht dankbarer sein, einmal nicht zu wissen, was passieren würde. Nach all den wieder und wieder erlebten Tagen war der Gedanke an eine ungeschriebene Zukunft, in der alles passieren konnte, so stimulierend, dass es mich innerlich vor Aufregung erzittern ließ. Endlich konnte ich wieder fühlen, dass ich _wirklich da war_.

Ich hatte allen Labormitgliedern handschriftliche Abschiedsbriefe hinterlassen …Mayuri, Daru, Kurisu. Auch meinen Eltern und anderen Freunden hatte ich geschrieben und sie gebeten, nicht nach mir zu suchen. Vermutlich waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt alle in Aufruhr.

„Dieses Mal laufe ich nicht weg", dachte ich im Stillen. Zumindest wollte ich das glauben. Nein, die Zeitschleife war Realitätsflucht gewesen. Dies war der Moment der Umkehr, um meinen Problemen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Es ist fast so", begann Suzuha verlegen, brach für einen Moment ab und betrachtete die Zeitmaschine mit einem leichten Lächeln und gleichzeitig den Tränen nahe, „als ob wir zusammen durchbrennen würden."

„Es gibt nichts wofür wir uns schuldig fühlen müssten", antwortete ich ausdruckslos, immer noch nicht ganz bei Sinnen nach einer langen Zeit der emotionalen Leere. „Stattdessen möchte ich dir danken, Suzuha", sagte ich mit brüchiger Stimme, unfähig den zweiten Teil des Satzes zu formulieren. „Wenn du mir nicht dieses Angebot gemacht hättest, würde ich jetzt immer noch wie eine Leiche im Loop leben. Lass uns kämpfen, um die Zukunft zu ändern… gemeinsam."

„Ja…", antwortete meine Begleiterin zart. Wir umschlossen unsere Hände. Ihr Griff war so stark, dass es beinahe wehtat. Aber der Schmerz war eine Empfindung, die ich _fühlen_ konnte, im Gegensatz zu der betäubten Leerheit, die zuvor mein Inneres bestimmt hatte. Fast verspürte ich den Anreiz, meine Mad Scientist-Lache ertönen zu lassen, um allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz zu lachen. Vielleicht würde ich irgendwann wieder gewillt sein, so etwas zu tun.

1975… das war bevor ich überhaupt geboren wurde. Zurück in die Vergangenheit… naja, das stimmte so nicht ganz. Eher war dies eine Reise in eine unbestimmte Zukunft. Eine komplett neue Zukunft.

Während wir unsere Hände hielten, streiften sich unsere Blicke. Es bedurfte keinerlei Worte. Keiner extravaganten Reden, nichts. Alles was ich brauchte, war Suzuhas sicherer Griff.

„Lass uns gehen."

„…Ja."

Wir würden die Weltlinie verzerren, das war unsere Mission. Wir hoben unseren Blick, bereit gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen. Zusammen.

Suzuha führte mich in das Innere der Zeitmaschine und ich nahm neben ihr Platz. Es war ein wenig eng, da es keinen zweiten Sitz gab. Das Mädchen begann, Daten auf dem Armaturenbrett einzutippen und mit einem letzten Knopfdruck konnte ich eine aufkommende Migräne spüren, ähnlich der des Reading Steiner. Fragmente goldener Sphären glitzerten im Cockpit.

„Was ist das?"

„So etwas wie Fragmente der Zeit", beantwortete die Teilzeitsoldatin meine Frage. „Hübsch, oder?"

Ein letzter stechender Schmerz in meinem Kopf deutete den Beginn der Zeitreise an.

„In die Zukunft?", fragte mich meine Gefährtin mir ihrem eindringlichen Lächeln.

„Ja", lächelte ich zurück, „auf ins Unbekannte."

Die G-Kräfte wurden stärker und zerrten an mir, die Welt um uns herum verschwand ins Nichts und trotzdem hätte ich in diesem Moment nicht glücklicher sein können. Der Loop war zu Ende. Zeit, die Ein-Prozent-Divergenz zu überschreiten.


	2. Kapitel: 1975

**Kapitel 2: 1975**

Das erste, was ich fühlen konnte war Schmerz. Es war fast so, als seien alle Glieder durch die ungeheuren Gravitationskräfte auseinandergerissen und wieder neu zusammengefügt worden. Die Zeitreise musste wohl acht Stunden gedauert haben, doch es war mir nur wie ein Moment vorgekommen.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Der dunkle Nachthimmel. Leichter Nieselregen fiel in mein Gesicht.

Eine Woge der Übelkeit überkam mich und ich übergab mich auf den rissigen Beton neben mir. Auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt starrte ich auf den Boden, der durch den Regen langsam dunkle Flecken bekam und sich allmählich in einen nassen Teppich verwandelte.

Mein Herz pochte. Das Reading Steiner stach migräneartig durch meinen Kopf. Etwas hatte sich geändert. Wer war ich? Okabe Rintarou. Gut, ich wusste meinen Namen. Was war meine Mission? Ich war der verrückte Wissenschaftler, der gegen das Schicksal ankämpfen und Chaos über die Welt bringen würde. Auch das hatte ich nicht vergessen. Vielleicht hatte sich meine Fähigkeit, sich an andere Weltlinien zu erinnern, ein weiteres Mal als nützlich erwiesen und mich vor der Amnesie bewahrt. Aber da war noch etwas…

Ich schaute mich um. Vor mir ragte die düstere Silhouette der Zeitmaschine aus dem Boden, die in die Betondecke eingeschlagen zu sein schien. Lange Risse zogen sich durch das massive Material und ein paar Brocken waren herausgebrochen und lagen hier und da um das gewaltige Projektil herum. Die demolierten Türen waren offen, ich musste ohnmächtig herausgefallen sein. Ein schauderhafter Anblick. Ich starrte wie in Trance auf die Szenerie, während der stärker werdende Regen meine Kleidung tränkte. Plötzlich durchfuhr es mich wie ein Blitz: Suzuha!

Panisch versuchte ich aufzustehen, taumelte und fiel direkt wieder auf die Knie. Von starkem Schwindel übermannt kroch ich auf allen Vieren um unsere Zeitmaschine herum, die von dem starken Aufprall völlig zerstört war und nur noch im Entferntesten daran erinnerte, wie sie einmal ausgesehen hatte. „Bitte", betete ich im Stillen, „sie darf nicht noch drin sein" und blickte verzweifelt auf das zertrümmerte Gehäuse.

Ich hatte den Metallkörper fast vollkommen umrundet und meine Hoffnung war mit jedem Zug meiner Arme und Stoß meiner Beine weiter gesunken. Da erblickte ich in ein paar Meter Entfernung ein nasses Bündel in der Dunkelheit, aber die zerzausten Haare waren unverkennbar. Schnell schleppte ich mich zu dem ohnmächtigen Mädchen.

„Suzuha!", redete ich auf sie ein, „Suzuha, kannst du mich hören?"

Ich drehte sie herum und sah, dass sie am Kopf blutete. Eine lange rote Spur zog sich von ihrer linken Schläfe bis zum Kinn. Was konnte ich nur tun? Schnell ergriff ich einen Teil meines dünnen Laborkittels und riss mit letzter Kraft einen Fetzen ab, um ihn der Verletzten um den Kopf zu wickeln. Erschrocken musste ich mitansehen, wie sich der weiße Stoff langsam tiefrot färbte.

Ich nahm das Mädchen in den Arm und brachte sie in eine aufrechte Position. „Du musst aufwachen!", flehte ich in Gedanken. „Auf der vorherigen Weltlinie schaffst du es doch auch."

Nicht auch noch Suzuha. In den prasselnden Regen, der meine Wangen hinunterströmte, mischte sich eine heiße Träne. Mit zerfurchten Zügen sah ich auf das junge Gesicht vor mir.

Ihre Augenlieder öffneten sich langsam. Fast wollte sich mein tränenüberströmtes Antlitz in ein glückliches Lachen verwandeln.

„Suzuha! Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst. Wir müssen schnell ins Krankenhaus.", brachte ich hervor.

„W-wo bin ich?", stammelte mein Gegenüber.

„Radio Kaikan. Akihabara", antwortete ich schnell und versuchte die Verletzte und mich selbst nach ober zu hieven, nicht ohne erhebliche Gleichgewichtsschwierigkeiten.

„Wer bist du?"

Ich hatte es geahnt. Es war die Wahl von Steins;Gate. Suzuha hatte ihr Gedächtnis verloren.

„Okabe Rintarou, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Ich erkläre alles später."

Ich stützte meine Gefährtin und langsam bewegten wir uns auf den Treppenschacht des Gebäudes zu. In der Ferne hörte ich eine Sirene. Vielleicht hatten sie den Aufprall der Zeitmaschine bemerkt. Wir mussten schleunigst verschwinden.

Durch das dunkle Treppenhaus ging es immer weiter hinunter, vorbei an jenem verhassten Geschoss, auf dem alles beginnen und Kurisu ihr Leben lassen würde.

„…was… ist passiert?" fragte Suzuha schwach. „Ich kann mich… an nichts erinnern."

„Wir hatten einen Unfall. Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber wir haben eine Zeitreise gemacht."

„Zeit… reise?", murmelte das Mädchen unsicher.

Sie war stark. Eine Kämpferin. Ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen, schafften wir es auf die Straße. Es war tiefe Nacht und nur vereinzelte Autogeräusche waren zu hören. Die verschwommenen Stadtlichter und blinkenden Antennen auf den Dächern zeichneten die Gebäude als gewaltige Schattenrisse vor dem dunklen Himmel ab. Die Sirenen kamen näher.

Ich musste schnell handeln. Mobiltelefone gab es im Jahr 1975 noch nicht, deshalb mussten wir eine Telefonzelle finden. Ich kannte den zukünftigen Standort einer solchen und hoffte, dass sie auch in dieser Zeit schon dort stand.

Kaum waren wir in die Hauptstraße eingebogen, kamen auch schon Polizeiautos um die Ecke und hielten vor dem Radio Kaikan-Gebäude. Ein paar 100 Meter weiter fanden wir die Telefonzelle. Ich warf hektisch einige Münzen ein und wählte die japanische Notrufnummer, während Suzuha sich an das Glas anlehnte und langsam zu Boden glitt.

Zehn Minuten vergingen, bis ein Krankenwagen vor uns hielt und Sanitäter das Mädchen versorgten, das in meinen Armen erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.


	3. Kapitel: Rekreation

**Kapitel 3: Rekreation**

Ich erwachte in einem Krankenzimmer und konnte die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht nur bruchstückhaft rekonstruieren. Langsam drehte ich meinen brummenden Schädel zur Seite und sah in dem Bett neben mir Suzuha mit einer Kopfbandage. Sie schien noch zu schlafen. Dann realisierte ich: Das hier war 1975. Wir hatten eine Zeitreise gemacht und meine Begleiterin hatte wie erwartet ihr Gedächtnis verloren.

Alles war so schnell gegangen. Noch vor einem Tag hatte ich in meiner selbstkreierten Zeitschleife die alltägliche Monotonie des Seins wieder und wieder auf mich genommen, um Mayuris Tod hinauszuzögern und nun war ich endlich frei. Dinge passierten unvorhersehbar, das Leben spielte sich ohne mein göttliches Wissen über die Zukunft ab und das Wichtigste: Es gab wieder Hoffnung. Hoffnung, den scheinbaren Determinismus zu brechen und das Schicksal der Welt in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

In Gedanken versunken starrte ich eine Weile die weiße Zimmerwand an, bis sich die Tür leise öffnete und eine Krankenschwester in den Raum trat.

„Oh, sie sind wach! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Ich sah sie erst verständnislos an und sagte dann: „Danke, es geht schon." Stück für Stück kehrte in mein totes Inneres etwas Lebendiges zurück. Es war immer noch ungewohnt, Konversationen zu führen, deren Verlauf ich nicht bis ins kleinste Detail kannte.

„Sie sagten gestern, sie hatten einen Autounfall", begann die junge Frau.

„Ähem… ja." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, so etwas behauptet zu haben, aber dankte insgeheim der Schlagfertigkeit meines gestrigen Ichs.

„Ihre Freundin hat es ganz schön erwischt", fügte sie bedauernd bei. „Trotzdem hatte sie wohl Glück im Unglück und hat außer einer Platzwunde keine Brüche am Schädelknochen erlitten."

Ich entspannte mich etwas, erleichtert von dieser guten Nachricht. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe! Ohne Ihre schnelle Bereitschaft wäre das Ganze wahrscheinlich nicht so gut ausgegangen", seufzte ich.

Das Mädchen lächelte mich an. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Der Doktor wird in einer halben Stunde bei Ihnen vorbeischauen."

Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ich hätte es nicht mehr für möglich gehalten, aber ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um meine Lippen bei der Gewissheit, dass wir unsere Ankunft einigermaßen unbeschadet überstanden hatten.

„Arrghh…", machte eine hohe Stimme neben mir. Suzuha drehte träge den Kopf zu mir und sah mich mit halb geschlossenen Augen an. „S-sind wir im Krankenhaus?"

„Ja, ich habe gestern die Sanitäter gerufen. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte ich mit sanfter Stimme.

„Dann… bist du wohl mein Retter. Ich danke dir. Aber… ich kann mich nicht an dich erinnern", antwortete das Mädchen traurig.

„Halb so schlimm. Deine Erinnerung wird schon wiederkommen. Kennst du noch deinen Namen?"

Mein Gegenüber zögerte kurz und sagte dann: „Amane Suzuha… Das ist aber auch das Einzige, was ich noch weiß."

Ich überlegte. „Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht verrückt an, aber wir beide kommen aus der Zukunft. Du bist aus dem Jahr 2036 nach 2010 gekommen, wo ich dich getroffen habe. Später sind wir gemeinsam nach 1975 gereist."

Etwas leuchtete in den Augen der Teilzeitsoldatin. „…Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber… irgendwie kommt mir das alles bekannt vor."

„Es ist wahr. Du hast durch die letzte Zeitreise eine Amnesie erlitten, weil unsere Zeitmaschine durch einen Sturm beschädigt war", erklärte ich mit neuer Hoffnung.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch… Ich würde dich wahrscheinlich für verrückt halten, wenn ich nicht fühlen würde, … dass es stimmt", antwortete Suzuha leise.

„Ich werde dir helfen, dein Gedächtnis wiederherzustellen. Du hast mich 2010 vor einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahrt und dafür bin ich dir auf ewig dankbar", versicherte ich ihr.

Nach zwanzig Minuten kam der Doktor in unser Zimmer und klärte uns über die Befunde auf. Suzuha würde sich bald erholen, aber sie würde noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben müssen. Ich hatte außer einigen Prellungen keine körperlichen Schäden davongetragen und auch mein Schleudertrauma würde nach kurzer Zeit wieder abflauen. Zum Glück fragte man uns nicht nach Personalien, die wir bis jetzt noch nicht vorzuweisen hatten. Wir besaßen weder eine Krankenversicherung, noch waren wir im Bürgerregister Japans eingetragen. Bei dem Gedanken, all diese Dinge zurechtbiegen zu müssen, bekam ich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ich schaltete den winzigen CRT-Fernseher im Raum ein und hörte in den Nachrichten Berichte über ein unbekanntes Objekt, das in der vergangenen Nacht ins Radio Kaikan gestürzt sein sollte. Man vermutete, dass es sich dabei um einen Satelliten handelte.

Den Rest des ersten Tages in der Vergangenheit verbrachte ich damit, fieberhaft über die Beschaffungsmethoden von Pässen nachzudenken, während Suzuha sich im Bett schonte. Zur Mittagszeit hatte man uns etwas zu essen gebracht, doch ich kriegte wegen meiner inneren Anspannung kaum etwas runter. Als es Abend wurde hatte ich einen Plan ausgearbeitet, wie ich meiner Begleiterin und mir neue Identitäten verschaffen würde.

Eigentlich war es kein Plan, sondern eher die einzige Möglichkeit, die noch übrig blieb, nachdem ich alle anderen nacheinander ausgeschlossen hatte.

Zuerst hatte ich in meiner jugendlichen Naivität daran gedacht, einfach ins Bürgeramt hineinzumarschieren und neue Personalien anzufordern, aber realisierte schnell, dass so ein Versuch in einem Desaster enden würde. Wenn die Beamten herausfänden, dass über Amane Suzuha und Okabe Rintarou nicht die kleinste Information zu finden war, würden sie vermutlich die Polizei verständigen, die uns aus dem Land ausweisen oder noch schlimmer, in Gefängnis stecken würde. Es gab über uns weder Geburtsurkunden noch anderweitige Unterlagen, die zur Genehmigung neuer Pässe genügt hätten. Wir stammten eben aus einer völlig anderen Zeit.

Die letzte Option, die blieb, war, die Personalausweise illegal zu beschaffen. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie ich das anstellen sollte, aber verließ gegen 19 Uhr ungesehen das Krankenhaus.

Akihabara zeigte sich in frühlingshafter Abendstimmung. Der Regen des gestrigen Tages hatte sich in freundlichen Sonnenschein verwandelt. Alles schien anders aber dennoch vertraut. Um es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben: Der Stadtteil sah _retro_ aus. 70er Jahre-Autos fuhren durch die Straßen, die Kleidung der Leute erinnerte an Old School-Modetrends aus dem Jahre 2010 und die meisten Gebäude hatten noch nicht die Höhe erreicht, die sie in ein paar Jahren mal haben würden. Es gab viele, kleine Elektrogeschäft, die „neumodische" CRT-Fernseher und Radiogeräte in der Auslage präsentierten, einige Cafés und Geschäfte, doch von der Moe-Kultur fand ich keine Spur.

Ich schlenderte nur in meinem grauen T-Shirt durch die Straßen, da mir mein Laborkittel doch etwas zu auffällig vorgekommen wäre und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses warmen Mai-Abends. Zielstrebig steuerte ich auf einen ganz bestimmten Teil des Viertels zu, in dem sich Faris bei ihren Rai-Net Spieleturnieren oft herumgetrieben hatte.

Unauffällig bog ich in eine dunkle Gasse ein. Ich kannte diese dubiose Gegend ein wenig und hoffte, hier fündig zu werden.


	4. Kapitel: Eine Hand wäscht die andere

**Kapitel 4: Eine Hand wäscht die andere**

Außer Atem blieb ich an der Straßenecke stehen und schaute mich hektisch um. Meine Schwindelgefühle waren immer noch da und ich schwankte ein wenig. Aus sicherer Distanz beobachtete ich den Kreis von bewaffneten Männern, der sich um den braunhaarigen Jungen schloss.

„Jetzt haben wir dich, du Bengel!", keifte einer. „Rück mit dem Geld raus oder du kannst deine Finger vom Boden sammeln." Dabei drohte er mit einer silbern blitzenden Messerklinge.

„Ich sagte doch, dass ihr die Knete bald bekommt, Yusaku", grinste der Jugendliche verlegen. „Ich ähh… hab nur meinen Mittelsmann noch nicht gefunden."

„Spar dir die Lügen du Balg! Unser Boss will die Kohle sehen, sonst heißt es für dich Auf Wiedersehen."

Nachdem ich einige obskure Personen beiläufig auf mein Begehren nach gefälschten Pässen angesprochen und nur vage Antworten erhalten hatte, hatte ich in einer Seitengasse einen Jungen mit lockigen, hellbraunen Haaren im Hawaiihemd vorbeisprinten sehen, dicht gefolgt von einer Meute schreiender Gangster. Das Ganze hatte mich an meine Verfolgungsjagt mit Faris erinnert und ich war eher aus Instinkt als aus Verstand hinterhergerannt. Nun stand ich also in dieser Sackgasse und observierte das Geschehen.

„Jungs, was soll das werden?", stammelte der lockige Jugendliche lachend, als er mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gepresst bemerkte, wie sich der Halbkreis von Männern zuzog.

„Du weißt doch, Kaito: Keine Loyalität, kein Recht auf Leben!", raunte einer der Gangster mit rauer Stimme und leckte über die Klinge seines Butterflymessers.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Angelegenheit der Junge im Hawaiihemd verwickelt war, aber ich musste handeln. Schnell versteckte ich mich hinter der Straßenecke und schrie so laut ich konnte:

„Polizei! Lassen sie die Waffen fallen!"

Augenblicklich hörte ich, wie die Männer in Aufruhr auseinanderstoben, allerdings ließ keiner sein Messer fallen. Stattdessen liefen ein paar von ihnen in meine Richtung. Verdammt.

„Wer ist da?", rief der mit dem Namen Yusaku feindselig. „Die Bullen jedenfalls nicht. Sonst hättet ihr euch längst gezeigt. Kommt raus ihr Feiglinge!"

Ich musste verschwinden. Der kurze Moment der Verwirrung war genug gewesen, um die Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem Jungen zu lenken und schon sprintete dieser durch die Männerschar an mir vorbei. Er bemerkte mich aus dem Augenwinkel und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde flog ein dankendes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Stehengeblieben!", schrie einer der Gangster und schon setzte sich die gesamte Mannschaft wieder in Bewegung.

Ich erwachte aus meiner Trance und nahm ebenfalls die Beine in die Hand, bevor die Bewaffneten die Straßenecke erreichen konnten.

Dicht hinter dem Jugendlichen rannte ich die dunkle Gasse entlang. Am Ende gabelte sich der Weg und wir liefen in verschiedene Richtungen weiter. Adrenalin. Messer klimperten. Wütende Stimmen. Sie teilten sich auf.

Nach ein paar Minuten und Einbiegungen fand ich mich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Ich hörte sie näherkommen und versuchte verzweifelt, mich in einem Müllcontainer zu verstecken. Ich war geliefert.

„Psst", machte eine Stimme von oben.

Reflexartig blickte ich in die Richtung, aus der ich sie vernommen hatte und sah den braunhaarigen Jungen aus einem der Fenster im ersten Stock schauen.

„Schnell, komm hier rauf", wisperte er und half mir, über den Stahlcontainer durch die Öffnung zu klettern.

Nachdem er das kleine Fenster leise geschlossen hatte, hörten wir auch schon Mitglieder der Bande in der Gasse eintreffen. Ohne zu atmen pressten wir uns sitzend an die Wand unter dem Fenster und warteten ab.

„Hhhh... hier ist er nicht. Weitersuchen. Wir kriegen diese beiden Ratten."

Die Schritte entfernten sich, bis nichts mehr zu hören war. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zu dem Jugendlichen, der mit angehaltenem Atem neben mir saß. Auch er blickte mich nun verschmitzt an.

„Danke für vorhin", sagte er leise und grinste. „Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich jetzt um ein paar Finger ärmer."

„Gern geschehen", antwortete ich, noch völlig perplex angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse. „…Wie bist du so schnell hier rauf gekommen?"

„Ich kenne diese Gegend wie meine Westentasche", wisperte mein Gegenüber. „Geheime Wege und Schlupfwinkel, du weißt. Viele der Häuser stehen leer und ich habe meine Verstecke hier und da."

„Du hast mich gerettet", dankte ich dem Jugendlichen. „Was waren das für Typen?"

„Ach, nur so eine halbstarke Bande, die ihr Unwesen in diesem Viertel treibt. Kleinkriminelle."

„Dein Name ist Kaito, richtig?", fragte ich.

„Korrekt!", nickte mein Retter. „Freut mich dich kennenzulernen,…"

„…Okab… ähhm H-H-Hououin Kyouma!", stellte ich mich vor. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, wem ich in dieser Zeit meinen echten Namen verriet. Es könnte unvorhersehbare Auswirkungen auf die Divergenz haben. Wir schüttelten unsere Hände.

„Also dann, Kyouma-san, was verschlägt dich in diese Gegend? Du siehst nicht wie jemand aus, der hier öfters rumläuft."

„Na ja… ich… brauche etwas Bestimmtes."

„Komm schon, mir kannst du es sagen, ich verpfeif dich auch nicht an die Bullen", grinste Kaito.

„Es handelt sich um… Personalien. Ausweise und Urkunden. Eine Freundin von mir und ich müssen in Akihabara untertauchen."

„Ohhhooo! Interessant!", sagte der Junge. „So was hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Du hast Glück, denn du bist an den richtigen Mann für solche Angelegenheiten geraten."

Wir standen vom Boden auf und Kaito führte mich ins Erdgeschoss, wo wir einige schmale Gänge durchquerten, das Gebäude verließen und in einer Tür des gegenüberliegenden Hauses verschwanden. Nach weiteren Abzweigungen befanden wir uns in einem kleinen, versteckten Raum, auf dessen Boden ein alter Futon, eine elektrische Herdplatte und schmutzige Töpfe lagen. Es roch nach Nudelsuppe.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim!" Das sollte also das Zuhause dieses Jungen sein.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" fragte ich amüsiert.

Kaito winkte nur lässig ab. „Nun zu deiner Angelegenheit. Natürlich arbeite ich nicht umsonst, aber wenn du die notwendige Knete aufbieten kannst, würde ich deinen Auftrag gerne in Angriff nehmen."

„Wie viel berechnest du für zwei Pässe und ein paar gefälschte Unterlagen?"

„Naja… sagen wir... 50.000 Yen, weil du es bist", antwortete der Braunhaarige verschmitzt lächelnd.

Ich war skeptisch. Keine Ahnung wie viel man für so einen Auftrag verlangen konnte, aber der Junge erschien mir halbwegs vertrauenswürdig. Zum Glück hatte ich etwas Erspartes aus dem Jahr 2010 mitgenommen.

„Deal!" Wir gaben uns die Hände.

In der nächsten Stunde stattete ich meinen Fälscher mit den gewünschten Informationen aus und gelangte dank den Wegweisungen des Jungen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zurück ins belebte Zentrum Akihabaras. Er hatte mir versprochen, in drei Tagen zur gleichen Zeit an der Brücke zum Yanabayashi Schrein auf mich warten.

Schritt eins war geschafft. Wenn alles glatt lief, wären Suzuha und ich innerhalb der nächsten Tage offizielle Bürger Japans. An einem Getränkeautomat holte ich zwei kühle Dosen Dr. Pepper und flanierte in der letzten Abenddämmerung zurück zum Krankenhaus. Die Vergangenheit war so aufregend. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, der Teilzeitsoldatin auf ihrer Mission zu folgen.

Als ich es unbemerkt wieder auf unser Krankenzimmer geschafft hatte, stellte ich der schlafenden Suzuha die Dose Dr. Pepper auf den Nachttisch und legte mich in mein Bett. Schlafen konnte ich allerdings nicht, da Ich noch viel zu aufgewühlt war wegen Allem, was heute passiert war.


	5. Kapitel: Vertraute Orte

**Kapitel 5: Vertraute Orte**

Suzuha und ich standen auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses und blickten über das morgendliche Akihabara. Zwei Tage waren vergangen, an denen in den Nachrichten viel über den mysteriösen Satelliten berichtet wurde, der auf das Radiogebäude gestürzt war und ich Zeitungsanzeigen nach einer Wohnung durchforstet hatte. Das Mädchen trug noch immer einen Verband um den Kopf und ihre Zöpfe wehten im Wind. Sie hatte sich bereits gut erholt und es schien so, als seien einige Erinnerungsfetzen durch unsere Gespräche zurückgekehrt.

„Hashida Suzu. Das ist also mein neuer Name. Woher kommt das Hashida eigentlich? Hab ich das nicht schon mal irgendwo gehört?"

Ich hatte Suzuha gerade von meinem morgigen Treffen mit Kaito erzählt, der uns zu neuen Identitäten verhelfen sollte.

„Hashida ist der Name von deinem Vater. Auf einer anderen Weltlinie hast du dich auch so genannt, als du nach 1975 gereist bist, also dachte ich, dass es die Wahl von Steins;Gate…"

„Und was hat es überhaupt mit diesem Steins;Gate auf sich?", unterbrach mich die Braunhaarige neugierig. „Es klingt jedenfalls wie die Fantasie eines 15 jährigen Chuunibyou.

Leicht errötend wollte ich etwas erwidern, aber als ich meine Begleitung glücklich kichern hörte, ließ ich meine Bemerkung stecken.

„Naja weißt du, Steins;Gate ist der Schlüssel zu Allem im Kampf gegen die Organisation." Dabei schaute ich mich argwöhnisch um für den Fall, dass uns jemand belauschte. Langsam kehrte mein altes Ich in meine triste Seele zurück.

„Also ich bin eine Widerstandskämpferin aus der Zukunft, die dir einen Retrocomputer für das Jahr 2010 bringen muss", fuhr Suzuha fort, „damit du dich in die Server von SERN einhacken kannst. Klingt für mich ziemlich verrückt."

„Es ist notwendig, Teilzeitsoldatin!"

„Teilzeitsoldatin? Was heißt das jetzt schon wieder?", fragte das Mädchen belustigt. „Wenn das mein Spitzname sein soll, ist er ziemlich bescheuert."

So ging das Gespräch noch eine Weile weiter, bis wir beschlossen, heute einen kleinen Ausflug durch die Stadt zu machen. Vielleicht würde sich Darus Tochter ja an einige bekannte Szenerien erinnern. Nachdem wir bei der Rezeption des Spitals Bescheid gesagt hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Radio Kaikan.

Suzuha hatte ihre übliche blaue Sportweste und ich mein graues Shirt an, das nach mehrmaligem Tragen mittlerweile ziemlich heruntergekommen aussah, weshalb ich vorschlug, ein paar Wechselkleider zu kaufen. Wir mussten sparsam mit unserem Geld umgehen und besorgten nur das Nötigste, etwas Unterwäsche zwei Oberteile und zwei Hosen. Die Braunhaarige erschien mit einer engen Jeans und einer lockeren, weißen Bluse aus der Umkleide. Sie sah toll aus. Ich behielt meine braune Lederjacke und die schwarze Hose gleich an und wir setzten unseren Spaziergang fort.

Vor dem Hochhausgebäude angekommen blieben wir stehen und blickten nach oben. Von der Zeitmaschine war nur der obere Teil zu sehen. Sie hatte sich nicht wie im Jahr 2010 in der Fassade, sondern in der Decke des Hauses materialisiert. Wir betraten das Erdgeschoss und begaben uns über das Treppenhaus aufs Dach. Dabei ignorierten wir die gelben Absperrbänder, die uns den Zugang verweigern sollten.

Der Wind wehte. Es war fast wie bei unserer Abreise, als Suzuha und ich nebeneinander stehend auf das demolierte Gehäuse des Future Gadget 204 starrten.

„Mit diesem Teil sind wir also hier angekommen?", fragte das Mädchen ungläubig.

„Dein Vater hat diese Maschine entwickelt. Wir hatten Glück, dass wir nicht beide das Gedächtnis verloren haben", antwortete ich tonlos. „Es wäre besser, wenn wir in den kommenden Tagen die wichtigsten Bestandteile ausbauen, damit keine Zukunftstechnologie an die Menschen dieser Zeit gerät."

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, Suzuha all das zu erklären, was ich bis vor kurzem nicht einmal selber verstanden hatte. Es war meine erste physische Zeitreise gewesen und trotzdem war ich nun derjenige, der den Experten spielen musste.

Ich ging auf den Metallhaufen zu und stieg durch die zerknitterten Türen ins Innere. Ich suchte etwas Bestimmtes. In einer Ecke des Cockpits wurde ich fündig. Das Divergenzmeter hatte die Reise nicht unbeschadet überstanden und ein paar Nixie-Röhren der hinteren Ziffern waren zerplatzt.

0,337… zeigten die orange leuchtenden Gläser.

Der Wert hatte sich nicht verändert. Noch hatten wir nicht die nötigen Schritte eingeleitet, um SERNs Machenschaften zu schaden.

„Was ist das?", fragte eine hohe Stimme hinter mir. Suzuha war mir gefolgt und kroch durch die zerbeulte Stahlhülle ins Cockpit.

„Ein Divergenzmesser. Er zeigt an, auf welcher Weltlinie wir uns befinden. Unser Ziel ist es, die Ein-Prozent-Grenze zu überschreiten."

„Das hinterfrage ich wohl besser nicht", sagte meine Partnerin achselzuckend. Dabei war sie es gewesen, die mir dieses Vorhaben anfangs erklären musste.

Ich öffnete eine Klappe im Boden, nahm einen Werkzeugkasten heraus und machte mich daran, ein festplattenähnliches Teil auszubauen, das laut Daru ein integraler Bestandteil der Maschine sei und versteckte die schwere Box in unserer Kleidertüte. Vielleicht würde uns die Technologie der FG204 noch irgendwann nützlich sein.

Suzuha hatte sich in den Pilotensitz gesetzt und starrte mit leerem Blick auf das Armaturenbrett.

„Ich erinnere mich an etwas. Meine Flucht im Jahr 2036. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Déjà-vu."

Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Bald wirst du dich wieder an alles erinnern können. Ich werde dir noch ein paar weitere Orte zeigen."

Nachdem wir das Radio Kaikan verlassen hatten, steuerten wir auf eine kleine, entlegene Seitenstraße in der Nähe zu. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als sei ich niemals weg gewesen. Wir standen vor einer unscheinbaren Häuserfront, in deren Erdgeschoss sich zu meiner Verwunderung ein kleiner Friseursalon befand. Die Mietswohnung im ersten Stock, die einmal zum Future Gadget Labor werden sollte, war schon besetzt, wie ich den Namensschildern an der kleinen Treppe entnehmen konnte. Ich ließ mich auf der Bank vor dem Haus nieder, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickte gen Himmel. Suzuha setzte sich neben mich.

„Okabe Rintarou. Hier habe ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen."

Verwundert sah ich sie an. „Du erinnerst dich also?"

„Nur schemenhaft, aber du bist kein Fremder für mich", sagte die Teilzeitsoldatin lächelnd.

Wir sahen uns noch ein wenig das Spiel der Wolken am blauen Himmel an und gingen dann weiter ins Zentrum Akihabaras, wo wir uns in ein Café setzten. Die breite Fensterfront war auf geschoben und warme Frühlingsluft strömte hinein. Nachdem wir zwei Cappuccino bestellt hatten, griff ich mir eine Zeitung und blätterte durch die Anzeigen.

„Hier! Zweieinhalb Zimmer Wohnung am Rande Akihabaras, kleine Küche, Bad, teilweise möbliert, 174.400 Yen im Monat. Die Besichtigung ist morgen Nachmittag", las ich vor.

„Hört sich nach einem guten Angebot an", lächelte Suzuha. „Wenn wir aus dem Krankenhaus raus sind, sollten wir uns auch nach Jobs umsehen, um die Miete zu zahlen."

Ich nickte. „Eigentlich könnte ich doch als Kellner anfangen, was meinst du? Es wird schwierig sein mit… gefälschten Unterlagen", dabei dämpfte ich etwas meine Stimme, „einen Arbeitsplatz in der Uni zu finden."

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee!", bekräftigte mich mein Gegenüber. „Ich werde mir auch einen simplen Job suchen."

Wir tranken unseren Cappuccino und unterhielten uns noch ein wenig über 2010. In Suzuhas Gedächtnis fanden sich immer wieder Fetzen der Erinnerung, die sich allmählich zu einem großen Teppich zusammenfügten. Nachdem wir bezahlt hatten, fragte ich den Kellner, ob es möglich sei, in diesem Café Teilzeit zu arbeiten, worauf er bejahte. Ich sollte in den nächsten Tagen meine Bewerbung beim Chef einreichen und könnte im Fall einer Zusage sofort loslegen.

Auf dem Rückweg passierten wir das zukünftige May Queen Nyan-Nyan, die Akihabara Main Station und eine große Freitreppe, auf der wir bei einem Radausflug zusammen gesessen hatten. Jedes Mal schien meine braunhaarige Freundin kurz in Gedanken versunken. Ihre schleierhaften Erinnerungen wurden langsam klarer.

Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen. Zurück im Krankenhaus verstaute ich die Kleidertasche mit dem wichtigen Bauteil aus der Zeitmaschine unter meinem Bett. Morgen würde ich Kaito treffen und hoffentlich die gewünschten Pässe erhalten.


	6. Kapitel: Suzu und Kyouma

**Kapitel 6: Suzu und Kyouma**

Am folgenden Tag begaben wir uns gegen 16:30 Uhr zur Akihabara Main Station und fuhren zum äußeren Rand des Viertels, wo die Wohnungsbesichtigung stattfinden sollte. Während der Fahrt bekam ich kurz ein Flashback von Mayuris Tod in der U-Bahn, das ich aber sogleich aus meinen Gedanken verbannte. Nach einem fünfminütigen Fußmarsch von der Bahnstation standen wir vor einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Plattenbau mit winzigen Balkonen, der von einem rötlichen und einem weißen Wohngebäude unmittelbar gesäumt wurde. „Typischer Akihabara-Charme", dachte ich mir im Stillen sarkastisch und ging mit Suzuha auf die kleine Gruppe von Leuten zu, die sich zur Visite vor der Eingangstür versammelt hatte.

Außer uns waren noch ein Anfang 30 aussehender Geschäftsmann in schwarzem Anzug und ein junges Pärchen anwesend. Der Vermieter traf ein paar Minuten später ein, führte uns nach oben in den 3. Stock und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Es war wie erwartet ein sehr kleines Appartement mit circa 38 Quadratmetern. Ein kompaktes Bad, eine minimale Küche und zwei, durch eine dünne Trennwand separierte Zimmer, von denen wohl nur eines zum Schlafen angedacht war. Die Bewerber sahen sich interessiert in den Räumlichkeiten um und stellten Fragen an den Vermieter, einen gut gebauten Mann mit schwarzen, längeren Haaren, der etwa im Alter von Mister Braun sein musste. Bei dem Gedanken an unseren miesgelaunten CRT-Liebhaber schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, das jedoch gleich von der Erinnerung an seinen grausamen Abgang verdrängt wurde.

„Was hältst du von dieser Wohnung Suzu-chan?", fragte ich meine Begleitung gespielt und warf dem Mädchen einen liebevollen Blick zu.

Sie konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken und sagte: „Ach Rin… ähh Kyouma-chan, ich würde so gerne mit dir hier einziehen."

Der Vermieter musste bei unserem skurrilen Wortwechsel unwillkürlich lachen und kam auf uns zu.

„Sie scheinen sich ja sehr für das Appartement zu interessieren Herr…"

„Hououin. Hououin Kyouma! Freut mich sie kennenzulernen!", beendete ich den Satz. „Und das ist meine F-Freundin Hashida Suzu." Bei diesen Worten kam ich doch leicht ins Schwitzen.

„Ganz meinerseits. Mein Name ist Gou-san", lächelte der muskulöse Mann und erklärte uns weitere Details zur Vermietung. Am Ende des Gesprächs hatte ich den Eindruck, einige Sympathiepunkte gelandet zu haben und tatsächlich bot er uns nach Absprache mit den übrigen Anwärtern, die noch andere Besichtigungen in Aussicht hatten, die Wohnung an. Wir könnten bereits morgen einziehen, den Papierkram könne man in den Folgetagen erledigen. Die Wahl von Steins;Gate? Vielleicht auch einfach nur Glück.

Nach einer halben Stunde verließen wir das Haus, nicht ohne uns vorher von allen herzlich verabschiedet zu haben und schlenderten gut gelaunt zurück Richtung Bahnstation. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu nieseln, aber der warme Mai-Regen störte mich nicht, im Gegenteil, ich genoss das Gefühl der nassen Tropfen auf meiner Stirn.

„Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass wir händchenhaltend davonhüpfen", bemerkte Suzuha belustigt und schenkte mir ihr markantes Lächeln.

„Teilzeitsoldatin, es geschieht alles im Sinne der Divergenz! Chaos über die Welt zu bringen und die geplante Dystopie der Organisation abzuwenden ist jene ehrenvolle Aufgabe, welche uns von göttlicher Hand anvertraut wurde." Dabei glaubte ich die Hälfte meiner Worte selbst nicht einmal, aber war nach unserem Erfolg derart in Hochstimmung, dass ich meinem Alter Ego die Kontrolle überließ.

Am Abend des gleichen Tages erschien ich zur geplanten Zeit an der Brücke zum Yanabayashi Schrein und erkannte Kaito sofort an seinem geblümten Hawaiihemd. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und der Junge lehnte lässig an der Brüstung des Überwegs. Er hatte sich eine Zigarette angesteckt und sah sich manchmal verstohlen um, als würde er verfolgt werden, aber die ständige Paranoia war wohl der Preis des kriminellen Lebens. Ich näherte mich beiläufig und machte mich schon ein paar Meter vor ihm bemerkbar, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

„Kyouma, da bist du ja!", jubilierte der Lockenkopf in aufgesetzt fröhlichem Tonfall und begrüßte mich per Handschlag, als sei ich ein alter Freund. „Wie ist es dir und Suzu ergangen in den ersten Tagen in Akiba?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Du weißt ja wie das so ist…". Ich war unsicher, wie ich in dieser Situation reagieren sollte, aber spielte einfach mit. Jedenfalls war dieses Treffen in der Öffentlichkeit besser aufgehoben, als in irgendeiner zwielichtigen Gasse.

„Kommen wir auch direkt zum Geschäftlichen", fuhr mein Fälscher mit gesenkter Stimme fort und zog einen großen Briefumschlag aus seiner Umhängetasche. „Ich konnte alles beschaffen, was du in Auftrag gegeben hast." Dabei schob er einen kleinen Stapel Unterlagen und zwei Pässe halb aus dem Umschlag. Nachdem ich diese kurz gemustert und geprüft hatte, ob alle Details stimmten, nickte ich und überreichte Kaito unauffällig seinen Lohn. Der Jugendliche zählte schnell nach und hob anerkennend den Blick.

„Freut mich, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen, Hououin Kyouma!", grinste er und ließ die Geldscheine in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

Ich schwieg für einen Moment und sagte dann: „Ich danke dir, Kaito. Ohne dich hätten wir nicht so schnell Fuß fassen können und hätten ganz schön in der Klemme gesteckt." Diese Worte waren ernst gemeint und klangen nicht gespielt. Nun wurde auch mein Gegenüber natürlicher und sah mich fest an.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwierig sein kann, sich mit gefälschten Papieren durchzuschlagen, also geh sorgsam damit um. Vertraue sie niemandem an, der sie von Originalen zu unterscheiden weiß… und wenn du wieder mal etwas brauchst, komm einfach zu mir."

Nach seinen warnenden Worten hellte sich Kaitos Miene wieder auf und wir gaben uns zum Abschied die Hand, bevor wir in verschiedene Richtungen auseinandergingen.

Es war unser letzter Tag im Krankenhaus, morgen würden wir in unsere erste Wohnung einziehen, alles war bereit. Ich zeigte Suzuha ihren neuen japanischen Pass mit dem Namen Hashida Suzu und erklärte ihr den kurzen Lebenslauf, den ich bei Kaito in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Mit all diesen Unterlagen würden wir mit Sicherheit einen Job bekommen können. Wie wir die Zukunft ändern würden, stand noch in der Sternen, oder sollte ich besser sagen im Event Horizont, aber die ersten Schritte zum Überleben in Akihabara waren getan.

Noch nie hatte ich mich so selbstständig gefühlt wie jetzt. Obwohl ich 2010 meine Eltern nur selten gesehen hatte, war mir ihre finanzielle Unterstützung immer sicher gewesen. Meine Freunde Daru und Mayuri hatten meine sozialen Bedürfnisse gedeckt und nun stand ich vor der großen Herausforderung, einen komplett neuen Freundeskreis aufzubauen. Zum Glück stand Suzuha an meiner Seite, auch wenn sie momentan an Amnesie litt. Irgendwie würden wir es schaffen.


	7. Kapitel: Die neue Wohnung

**Kapitel 7: Die neue Wohnung**

Früh am Morgen ging ich zu einer Krankenversicherung und schloss einen Vertrag ab. Beim Überreichen der Papiere hatten meine Hände leicht gezittert, immer noch unsicher, ob die Fälschungen funktionieren würden, aber Kaito hatte anscheinend gute Arbeit geleistet. Der Beamte nahm die Unterlagen ohne Wimpernzucken entgegen und unterbreitete mir zwei Formulare, die ich geduldig ausfüllte.

Als ich zurückkam, war Suzuha bereits abreisebereit. Statt des Verbandes hatte sie jetzt nur noch ein kleines Klebepflaster am Kopf, das in einer Woche entfernt werden sollte, um die Fäden zu ziehen.

„Guten Morgen, Rintarou!", begrüßte sie mich herzlich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Psst, du sollst mich doch in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so nennen!", flüsterte ich. „Ich heiße H-H-HOUOUIN KYOUMA!

„Jaja, ist ja gut", sagte das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen abwehrend und wir fuhren mit dem Aufzug hinunter in die Lobby, wo ich unsere neuen Krankenversicherungen vorzeigte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen weiterhin eine gute Besserung, Fräulein Hashida und Herr Hououin", sagte die Krankenschwester enthusiastisch, die uns am ersten Tag betreut hatte. „Schauen sie gerne wieder vorbei, falls Beschwerden auftreten sollten."

Damit verabschiedeten wir uns, glücklich, endlich auf „legale Weise" aus dem Krankenhaus verschwinden zu können und nahmen die Hibiya-Line zu unserem neuen Wohnquartier. Ein paar Häuser weiter klingelten wir bei Gou-san, der uns den Schlüssel mitsamt Papierkram überreichte und uns alles Gute für die _Zukunft_ wünschte. Wir bedankten uns bei ihm und hofften insgeheim dasselbe. Nachdem wir unsere Wohnung zum ersten Mal aufgeschlossen hatten, sahen wir uns noch einmal ausgiebig um und inspizierten jede Ecke unseres neuen Zuhauses. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Balkon, der auf eine wenig befahrene Straße ausgerichtet war und im Sommer sicherlich einen schönen Aufenthaltsort abgeben würde.

„Okabe Rintarou? Hier liegt nur ein Futon. Ich glaube wir müssen noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen", sagte Suzuha.

Ich stimmte zu und wir machten ein Möbelgeschäft in der Nähe ausfindig. Nachdem wir die Matratze mitsamt frischem Bettzeug in die Wohnung geschleppt hatten, gingen wir erneut nach draußen, um die nötigsten Haushaltsartikel einzukaufen. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter gab es einen kleinen Supermarkt, der uns mit Allem versorgte. Während sich meine Begleiterin in der Waschmittelabteilung umsah, schritt ich mit einem Plastikkorb durch die Lebensmittel- und Kühlregale und klaubte dies und jenes zusammen. Sechs Packungen Fertignudelsuppe, Spaghetti, abgepackter Salat für das gesunde Etwas, zwei große Flaschen Dr. Pepper, ach und hier, der Intelligenzmais. Bei der Gelegenheit legte ich gleich noch etwas Gemüse in den Korb, obwohl ich nicht kochen konnte. Ein paar Kartons Milch, Cerealien für die Sportlerin, eine Fertigpizza für mich, Dosentomaten, eine Packung Reis, eine Packung Wasserflaschen und nicht zu vergessen: Bananen.

Die Braunhaarige hatte mittlerweile auch alles gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte und stellte sich hinter mir an der Kasse an. Nachdem wir bezahlt hatten, schleppten wir die Tüten in unser Appartement und brachten die Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank unter. Anschließend bezogen wir die beiden Futons und platzierten sie mit einiger Entfernung im Schlafzimmer. Das zweite Zimmer wollten wir als Wohn- und Esszimmer nutzen, da die kleine Küchenzeile hier untergebracht war und es bereits einen Tisch mit drei Stühlen gab. Des Weiteren waren ein hölzernes Abstellregal und ein mannshoher Kleiderschrank vorhanden, in dem ich die Tüte mit der schmutzigen Wäsche und dem Teil aus der Zeitmaschine verstauen wollte.

Da Gou-san uns bei der Besichtigung von einem Hauswirtschaftsraum im Keller erzählt hatte, schnappte sich Suzuha kurzerhand die Kleider und verschwand pfeifend mit Waschmittel in die unteren Geschosse. „Was ein fleißiges Mädchen", dachte ich mir grinsend und betrachtete die schwere Festplatte der FG204 in meinen Händen, die leicht angeschmort roch. Ich schob das Bauteil in die hinterste Ecke des Schrankes und machte mich daran, etwas für uns beide zu kochen, um auch meinen Teil zu leisten.

In der Oberschule hatte ich in Hauswirtschaft gelernt, ein simples Nudelgericht zuzubereiten und durchstöberte die Küchenschränkte nach den geeigneten Kochutensilien, bis ich einen großen Topf und einen Rührlöffel gefunden hatte. Ich ließ einen Liter Wasser ein, gab etwas Salz hinzu und drehte den Herd auf die höchste Stufe. Als das Wasser zu sieden begann, stellte ich die halbe Packung Spaghetti in den Topf und wartete. Parallel erwärmte ich in einem kleineren Topf die Dosentomaten. Gedankenversunken lehnte ich mich an den Kühlschrank und blickte aus dem Balkonfenster, als ich mein rotes Handy auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Suzuha musste vor dem Waschen vorsichtshalber die Taschen des schmutzigen Laborkittels durchsucht haben und hatte es anscheinend dorthin gelegt.

Ich hatte die Existenz meines Mobiltelefons, dieser Erinnerung an 2010, völlig vergessen, da es mir im Jahre 1975 herzlich wenig nützte. Flächendeckender Mobilfunk würde laut meines Wissens erst in den 80er Jahren ein Thema werden. Trotzdem griff ich mir das kleine rote Objekt, mit dem alles begonnen hatte und betrachtete es schwermütig. Hätte ich an jenem verheißungsvollen 28. Juli keine SMS an Daru über Makise Kurisus Tod geschickt, wäre ich nie auf der Alpha-Weltlinie gelandet, SERNs Dystopie wäre nicht eingetreten und Mayuri würde leben. Dennoch war alles gekommen wie es kommen musste. Wir hatten weiter mit der Telewelle (vorläufig) experimentiert und D-Mails wahllos in die Vergangenheit geschickt, bis wir uns schließlich in diesem Schlamassel befanden, das nicht weiter von der Ein-Prozent Divergenz entfernt sein konnte.

Es half alles nichts, jetzt mussten wir mit diesem Schicksal fertig werden und einfach das Beste draus machen. Eventuell würde es uns gelingen, Steins;Gate zu erreichen oder aber einen komplett neuen Weg zu eröffnen, dessen Existenz wir zuvor nicht einmal für möglich gehalten hatten. Ich versuchte, das Handy anzuschalten, aber es schien keinen Strom mehr zu haben und anstatt dem üblichen Summen beim Start hörte ich auf einmal ein lautes Zischen hinter mir!

Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um. Die Nudeln kochten über und das weißlich schäumende Salzwasser ergoss sich auf die heiße Herdplatte, wo es sofort verdampfte. Fluchend zog ich den Topf von der Markierung, verringerte die Temperatur auf kleinste Flamme und bedeckte die Nudeln mit einem Deckel. So ein Schock, nur wegen irgendwelchen Teigwaren… hätte ich doch nur besser aufgepasst. Aber nichts, was den großen HOUOUIN KYOUMA stoppen könnte!

Nun widmete ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit den Töpfen und nach weiteren fünf Minuten goss ich das Wasser ab und kippte die Spaghetti in eine große Schüssel. Ich deckte den Tisch mit der minimalen Ausstattung, die unsere Wohnung zu bieten hatte, stellte zwei Gläser Wasser, sowie den Topf mit Sauce dazu und putzte zu guter Letzt den Herd mit einem rosafarbenen Tuch rudimentär sauber, bevor Suzuha wieder in der Wohnung eintraf, um alle Spuren meines Malheurs zu verbergen.

Gerade als ich damit fertig war, kam sie auch schon zur Tür herein und atmete tief ein.

„Hmmm, nach was duftet es hier so lecker? Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa deine Kochkünste gezeigt, Rintarou?", sagte sie mit geschlossenen Augen und einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ähhm… na ja", stammelte ich und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den angekokelten Herd. „Ich darf zu Tisch bitten, Teilzeitsoldatin."

Wir knieten uns an den kleinen Holztisch und luden große Portionen der wohlriechenden Nudeln auf die Teller, die wir mit Tomatensauce bedeckten, denn wir beide waren ziemlich hungrig nach unserem Umzug. Beim ersten Bissen bemerkte ich, dass die Spaghetti noch etwas hart waren, aber machte mir nichts draus, denn sie schmeckten trotzdem vorzüglich.

Wir redeten nicht viel, aber genossen beide unser erstes Essen in der neuen Wohnung. Suzuha schlang ihre Portion geradezu herunter und genehmigte sich sofort die nächste.

„Hmm, das hast du toll hinbekommen", sagte sie mit vollem Mund und ich musste wegen dem lustigen Anblick grinsen.

Eine Stunde später holte das Mädchen die Wäsche nach oben und hang die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die wir besaßen auf eine Wäscheleine auf dem Balkon, wo sie in der sanften Brise trockneten. Währenddessen saß ich am Tisch und kritzelte Weltlinien in einen Schreibblock, um mir dem bisherigen Verlauf der Ereignisse und den Veränderungen, die jede D-Mail mit sich gebracht hatte, bewusst zu werden.

Insgesamt waren es sechs D-Mails, die uns zu dieser Weltlinie geführt hatte, angefangen von der Nachricht über Kurisus Tod, die von SERNs Echelon System abgefangen wurde und die Organisation auf unsere Aktivitäten aufmerksam gemacht hatte, über eine Lotto-Mail ohne ersichtliche Wirkung und einen Text von Moeka, dessen Inhalt ich nicht kannte, doch anschließend keinen IBN 5100 mehr im Yanabayashi Schrein auffinden konnte. Eine Nachricht an Rukas Mutter hatte den Jungen in ein Mädchen verwandelt und nachdem Faris ihre erflehte D-Mail abgeschickt hatte, war ganz Akihabara zu einem Elektronikviertel ohne Anzeichen der Moe-Kultur geworden. In meiner letzten Nachricht hatte ich mir selbst geschrieben, Suzuha zu folgen, bevor sie nach 1975 aufbrechen würde, damit auch ihre Mission vorerst nicht scheitern würde. Ich konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, auf welche Weise sie ihr Leben beenden würde.

Angesichts der scheinbaren Unumgänglichkeit des grausamen Schicksals, welches das Future Gadget Labor erwartete, hatte ich in den übrigen zwei Tagen bis zu Mayuris Tod möglichst viel Zeit mit meinen Freunden verbringen wollen und erlebte mit Hilfe von Christinas Zeitsprungmaschine dieselben Freizeitaktivitäten wieder und wieder, in der Hoffnung, das Unvermeidbare möge nie eintreten.

Meine selbstkreierte Zeitschleife hatte meine Seele in derart verkommene Abgründe gerissen, dass ich nach dutzenden Durchläufen mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, meinen Freunden schlimme Dinge anzutun, nur um meiner eigene Langeweile entgegenzuwirken. Ich war als Beobachter der Weltlinien schließlich jener Gott, der über Gut und Böse richten und die Geschehnisse beeinflussen konnte wie es ihm beliebte.

Als es schon fast zu spät für mich war, hatte Suzuha als Einzige meine Veränderung bemerkt und mir das lebensrettende Angebot gemacht, sie auf ihrer Zeitreise zu begleiten und mich damit vor dem inneren Tod bewahrt.

Grübelnd brütete ich über dem Notizblock, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um mich legten und die Teilzeitsoldatin mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Hey, Rintarou! Schau doch nicht so trübselig. Lass uns noch ein wenig nach draußen gehen und uns nach Jobs erkundigen, ja?"

Ihre Zöpfe berührten mein Gesicht und ich wurde etwas rot von der plötzlichen Intimität, aber reagierte unbeeindruckt.

„Amane-san, ein Wissenschaftler tut, was er tun muss und das schließt natürlich auch das Aufstellen wahnwitziger Thesen und Lösungswege mit ein. Allerdings… kann ich dein Angebot an dieser Stelle nicht ausschlagen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob ich mich ruckartig vom Stuhl und befreite mich aus Suzuhas Umarmung. Seit wann nannte sie mich eigentlich bei meinem Vornamen? Egal, ich zog meine braune Lederjacke an und verließ mit meiner gut gelaunten Gefährtin das Haus.


	8. Kapitel: Ein Job und eine Überraschung

**Kapitel 8: Ein Job und eine Überraschung**

„Weißt du schon, wo du arbeiten möchtest?", fragte ich Suzuha, als wir in der Metro saßen und Richtung Akihabara Zentrum fuhren. „Ich hätte da nämlich einen Vorschlag für dich, Teilzeitkriegerin!"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wo meine Stärken liegen, also sollte ich vielleicht einfach irgendetwas ausprobieren", sagte sie mit nachdenklicher Miene. Es musste ziemlich belastend für sie sein, durch die Amnesie jeglichen Kontext verloren zu haben, weshalb ich ihr helfen wollte.

Es war mittlerweile 15 Uhr geworden und als wir an der Hauptstation ausstiegen, herrschte reges Treiben im Elektronikdistrikt. Da ich nach wie vor plante, mich in jenem Café zu bewerben, in dem wir vor zwei Tagen verkehrt hatten, musste ich zunächst ein kleines Motivationsschreiben verfassen. Computer waren in der Gesellschaft zurzeit noch Mangelware, weshalb ich auf die gute alte Schreibmaschine zurückgreifen müsste.

„Suzu, diese Frage klingt vielleicht etwas einfältig für den großen Wissenschaftler Hououin Kyouma", hob ich an, „aber… weißt du ob es irgendwo öffentliche Schreibmaschinen gibt?"

Die Braunhaarige kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und gab ein nachdenkliches „Hmmm" von sich, bis sie schließlich sagte: „Nicht, dass ich eine Ahnung hätte. Ich komme aus 2036."

Nach 30 Minuten Suche wurde ich in einem kleinen Postamt fündig und begann, unbeholfen auf der altmodischen Tastatur herum zu tippen. Das Modell war bereits elektrisch betrieben und summte monoton während meiner Schreibversuche, die meist nach ein, zwei Zeilen aufgrund meiner Inkompetenz scheiterten. Mal um mal riss ich ein Blatt aus der Maschine und begann von neuem bis ich endlich ein fehlerfrei getipptes, einigermaßen glaubwürdiges Bewerbungsschreiben in Händen hielt. Ich fügte auch einen kurzen Lebenslauf nach Kaitos Beispiel an, in dem ich freundlich auf meine „Erfahrung" als Kellner hinwies, die sich in Wahrheit allerdings nur auf eine Woche als Hilfskraft im May Queen Nyan-Nyan belief. Anschließend machte ich zur Sicherheit zwei Kopien von meinen Unterlagen und verließ das Gebäude.

Suzuha erwartete mich bereits draußen und streckte mir grinsend ein Eis entgegen. „Hat der große Wissenschaftler Hououin seine Bewerbung endlich zu Papier gebracht?", neckte sie mich.

Mit hängenden Schultern nahm ich das Eis entgegen. „Die Mission war schwieriger als erwartet."

Wir setzten unseren Ausflug durch die Stadt fort und sahen uns diverse Läden und Geschäfte an, die potentielle Arbeitgeber sein könnten. Allerdings hielt ich nach etwas ganz Bestimmtem Ausschau. Als wir um die nächste Straßenecke bogen, fand ich, nach was ich gesucht hatte.

„Teilzeitsoldatin, die Zeit ist gekommen, deine Bestimmung zu erfüllen", sprach ich großspurig und blieb in einer exzentrischen Pose stehen.

Suzuha schien verwirrt. „Was für eine Bestimmung? …Ich dachte der IBN 5100 kommt erst im September auf den Markt."

„Ich rede nicht von der Mission, sondern von jener Leidenschaft, die deine Seele im tiefsten Inneren zusammenhält. Folge mir!" Nach diesen hochtrabenden Worten schritt ich durch die Menschenmenge voran, während das Mädchen mir skeptisch folgte.

Als wir vor dem Geschäft angekommen waren, blieb Suzu wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie starrte auf die vor dem Schaufenster drapierten, bunt lackierten Fahrräder und es schien so, als liefen gerade hunderte von Erinnerungen gleichzeitig durch ihr Gedächtnis. Es gab sogar ein Fahrrad, das dem hellblauen Modell aus 2010 sehr ähnlich sah, mit dem meine Freundin so gerne gefahren war. Plötzlich sprang Suzuha mit einem Freudenschrei in die Luft und warf sich um meinen Hals!

„Okabe Rintarou! Die Erinnerung ist wieder da! Alles! Ich danke dir so sehr! Ich…"

„Du sollst mich in der Öffentlichkeit doch nicht Okab…"

„Wie soll ich dir nur danken? Du hast dein Leben aufgeopfert, um mit mir zu kommen." Das Mädchen klammerte sich mit angezogenen Beinen an mich und ich musste sie festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. „All deine Bemühungen… das alles nur wegen mir." Aus Suzuhas glücklichem Antlitz kullerte eine kleine Träne der Freude und benetze meine Wange. „Danke, du hast mich gerettet! Ohne dich hätte ich 24 Jahre gebraucht, um mich zu erinnern. Aber jetzt können wir es schaffen!"

Natürlich war auch ich überrascht über das wiedererlangte Gedächtnis, das mit diesem jähen Gefühlsausbruch einherging, hatte aber mit Ähnlichem gerechnet. Ich setzte das aufgeregte Mädchen ab und sagte mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln: „Schön dich wiederzuhaben, Suzu. …Ich möchte auch dir noch einmal danken, dass du mich aus der Zeitschleife befreit hast und mir neue Perspektiven eröffnet hast." Darauf drückte ich sie herzlich.

„Ach Rintarou", flüsterte das Mädchen glücklich und streichelte zärtlich meinen Rücken, so wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie meinen schlimmen Zustand im Loop bemerkt hatte. „Ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein."

Ich spürte, wie ich heftig errötete und schob Darus Tochter schnell von mir weg, um mich zu räuspern und in üblicher Hououin Kyouma-Manier fortzufahren: „So, Teilzeitkriegerin! Nun schreite zur Tat und erfülle deine Bestimmung!"

Entschlossen nickte die Braunhaarige und schritt energisch in den Fahrradladen.

„Name?"

„Hashida Suzu!"

„Alter?"

„18!"

„Warum willst du hier arbeiten?"

„Ich liebe Fahrräder!"

„Du hast den Job."

Fast wollte ich fragen, ob auch dieses Vorstellungsgespräch einstudiert war, aber wurde von der ausgelassenen Suzuha abgelenkt, die meine Hände ergriff und jubelnd einen Freudentanz um mich herum vollzog. Der Ladenbesitzer, ein fitter, Ende 30 aussehender Mann beobachtete uns fassungslos, lächelte kurz und verschwand mit zwei Schläuchen und einem Werkzeugkasten in einen kleinen Raum.

„Hier sind helfende Hände wohl immer gesucht", bemerkte ich, als ich durch das offene Fenster der Werkstatt hunderte von Schrauben und Einzelteilen liegen sah. „Sie haben soeben die beste Teilzeitaushilfe eingestellt, die sie finden können."

„Das will ich hoffen", sagte der Mann lachend. „Wir werden sehen, wie sie sich schlägt. Also, morgen ist dein erster Arbeitstag, Hashida-san!"

Suzuha nickte entschlossen und salutierte. „Aye, Sir!"

Wir wünschten dem Ladenbesitzer einen schönen Feierabend und verließen das Geschäft. Meine Begleitung war immer noch total aufgedreht und sah sich staunend um, als wäre sie gerade eben erst in 1975 angekommen.

„Ich erinnere mich wieder an alles. Unglaublich, dass wir es bis hierher geschafft haben! Du hast so viel für uns getan. Jetzt brauchst du nur noch einen Job. Wie wär's wenn du deine Bewerbung im Café abgibst?"

„Das hatte ich vor. Ich besitze nämlich leider nicht die Fähigkeit, irgendwo reinzumarschieren und ohne Rückfragen eingestellt zu werden", antwortete ich mit ironischem Unterton.

Nach einem Fußweg von 15 Minuten standen wir vor besagtem Lokal, dem Yoshino Izakaya, wie ich dem großen Schild über dem Eingang entnehmen konnte. Ich sprach eine der Bedienungen an, die mich mit ihrem Chef, einem älteren Mann in Kellner-Uniform, bekanntmachte. Ich verhielt mich respektvoll und überreichte ihm meine frisch abgetippte Bewerbung, welche er schnell überflog und mich mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln zu einem Probearbeitstag einlud. Ich sollte morgen früh um 7:30 Uhr erscheinen, Kellner-Kleidung würde ich vor Ort erhalten und alles Weitere würde sich klären. Bei dem Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Tag wurde ich leicht nervös, da ich Angst hatte etwas zu vermasseln, aber gleichzeitig war ich auch sehr gespannt und neugierig. Das Café sah nicht zu überlaufen aus, was mir Mut machte, alles schon irgendwie auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Ich verabschiedete mich mit gebührendem Dank und begab mich mit Suzuha zurück zur Bahnstation, wo wir in die Metro einstiegen.

„Rin… ähhm, Kyouma! Ich hoffe, ich bin dir mit meiner Amnesie nicht zu sehr zur Last gefallen", sagte das Mädchen verlegen. „Ab sofort werde ich dir tatkräftig zur Seite stehen, damit wir unsere Mission gemeinsam erfüllen können."

„Nicht der Rede wert", antwortete ich. „Es war eben unvermeidbar auf dieser Weltlinie. Außerdem hast du dein Gedächtnis schneller wiederbekommen, als ich erwartet hatte."

Auf der Rückfahrt konnten wir nicht allzu viel über die jüngsten Geschehnisse reden, da andere Passagiere unsere Gespräche über Zeitreisen besser nicht mitbekommen sollten und so fuhren wir, über belanglose Dinge plaudernd, zurück in unser Wohnviertel.

Bis in die Abendstunden reflektierte Suzuha angeregt mit ihrem wiedergewonnenen Gedächtnis über die Vorfälle der letzten Tage und bedankte sich noch vielfach bei mir für meinen Einsatz. Okabe Rintarou war also wirklich John Titor auf seiner Mission gefolgt, die Welt vor einer Dystopie zu bewahren, denn es war der scheinbar letzte Ausweg gewesen. Wir standen in gegenseitiger Schuld, da wir uns beiden das Leben gerettet hatten und es von nun an in einer fremden Zeit zusammen verbringen würden. Das hörte sich irgendwie romantisch an, aber es würde mit Sicherheit nicht einfach werden. Wir waren nun komplett unabhängig und trugen die volle Verantwortung. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich meine Freunde, Daru, Mayuri, Ruka, Faris, …Makise nie wiedersehen würde. Als mir der letzte Name durch den Kopf ging, spürte ich ein bitteres Ziehen in meinem Herzen. Was hatte mir diese Person bedeutet? Ich würde sie vergessen müssen. Suzuha war das einzige Andenken, das von meinem Freundeskreis blieb und ich würde ihre Gesellschaft zu schätzen wissen. Vielleicht würden wir hier auch neue Freunde finden.

Nachdem wir eine Tütennudelsuppe zum Abendessen geschlürft hatten, legten wir uns hin und versuchten zu schlafen, denn morgen würde für uns beide ein aufregender Tag beginnen. Ich starrte die weiße Decke des Appartements an und döste langsam in einen ruhigen Schlaf, als ich etwas Weiches an meiner Seite spürte. Träge öffnete ich die Augenlieder und sah Suzus Hand, die sich um meine Hüfte legte. War sie von ihrem Futon herübergewandert? Ich wollte sie wegschieben, aber das Mädchen schmiegte sich an mich und murmelte meinen Namen.

„Rintarou…"

„Suzuha, das geht nicht… du bist doch Daru's…", flüsterte ich.

Sie war schon eingeschlafen. Also ließ ich sie einfach in dieser Position und schloss wieder die Augen.


	9. Kapitel: Der erste Arbeitstag

**Kapitel 9: Der erste Arbeitstag**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich nach einem bemerkenswert erholsamen Schlaf auf und registrierte, dass ich etwas umklammerte, bei dem es sich nicht um meine Decke handelte. Ich knuddelte mich eng an dieses warme, weiche Objekt und lächelte glücklich, bis es sich zu bewegen begann und sich in meine Richtung drehte. Perplex ließ ich los und blickte in zwei halb geschlossene, gelbgrüne Augen, die mich verträumt ansahen. Hatte ich gerade Suzuha mit meinem Kopfkissen verwechselt?

„Guten Morgen, Rin", wisperte das Mädchen und rieb ihren zerzausten Kopf an meiner Wange.

„Ä-ähm ha-hallo Suzu, w-warum liegst du auf meinem Futon?", stammelte ich, bis ich mich erinnerte, was gestern kurz vor dem Einschlafen passiert war.

„Och, nur so", sagte mein Gegenüber lächelnd, „hoffe es stört dich nicht."

Irritiert von dieser Antwort stand ich ruckartig auf und blickte auf die Wanduhr, die wir gestern noch gekauft hatten. Sieben Uhr! Verdammt, ich musste mich beeilen, um nicht zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen. Schnell lief ich ins Bad, wusch mich sporadisch, zog meine Kleidung vom Vortag an und rannte in die Küche, wo ich mir hastig ein kleines Müsli reinzimmerte, um dann meine Zähne zu schrubben und die Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Bis später Suzuha, wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag! Vergiss deinen Dienst nicht!", rief ich dem noch im Halbschlaf befindlichen Mädchen hinterher und knallte die Wohnungstür zu.

In der Stadt angekommen sprintete ich zum Yoshino Café und öffnete außer Atem die Tür.

„Hallo Herr Hououin! Schön, dass Sie so pünktlich sind!", begrüßte mich mein Kellner-Kollege mit einem Lächeln. „Im Personalraum haben wir für Sie eine Uniform bereitgelegt."

„V-vielen Dank, ich werde mich sofort umziehen", keuchte ich und begab mich zügig in das kleine Nebenzimmer. Auf einem großen Holztisch lagen, sorgfältig drapiert, ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose, eine ärmellose Weste und eine Schürze. Ich streifte meine Alltagskleidung ab und schlüpfte in die neue Tracht, wobei ich mich einige Male verhedderte und fast hingefallen wäre und trat wieder hinaus in den Bedienungsraum.

Eine junge Kellnerin mit schwarzen Haaren, die sich mit Natsuki vorstellte, schritt auf mich zu und gab mir eine kurze Einführung zur Bedienung der Gäste in dieser Lokation. Es schien nicht allzu schwierig zu sein und sie versprach mir, an meinem ersten Arbeitstag ein wenig auf mich aufzupassen, woraufhin sie mir ein Tablett und einen kleinen Notizblock überreichte. Ich stand ratlos herum, bis die ersten Frühstücksgäste im Café eintrudelten und einen Fensterplatz ergatterten. Nach kurzem Zögern fasste ich meinen Mut zusammen und ging auf sie zu, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Nervös kritzelte ich alles unleserlich auf meinen Block und eilte Richtung Tresen, um die beiden Cappuccinos, das Croissant und das Rührei anzufordern, die ich anschließend an den Tisch brachte.

Es war tatsächlich nicht so schlimm wie ich erwartet hatte, aber nach und nach füllte sich das Izakaya mit Gästen und ich flitzte mit meinen Kollegen nur so hin und her, wobei ich manchmal die ein oder andere Bestellung vergas und angemault wurde. Natsuki beruhigte mich und versicherte mir, dass es jedem am ersten Arbeitstag so gehen würde. Gegen zehn Uhr wurde der Ansturm weniger und ich konnte durchatmen. Danach wurde ich zum Tellerwaschen in der Küche eingeteilt, was nicht ganz so stressig wie die Bestellungsaufnahme war, aber mir wegen meiner Ungeschicklichkeit nicht allzu leicht von der Hand ging. Ein Teller entglitt mir und zerschellte auf dem Boden, doch ich kehrte die Reste schnell weg, bevor es jemand bemerkte.

Ab elf Uhr dreißig arbeitete ich wieder im Ausschank und bediente die Mittagsgäste, denn das Café bat auch kleinere Mahlzeiten an. Als ich gerade mit einem neuen Tablett voller Speisen aus der Küche kam, fiel mein Blick auf einen der Tische, wo sich gerade eben ein junges Paar niedergelassen hatte. Ein Mann mit hellbraunen, lockigen Haaren und eine junge Frau, die mich irgendwie an Faris erinnerte. Konnte es sein? Ich musste meinen Verdacht überprüfen, lieferte die Speisen aus und näherte mich anschließend den lachenden Herrschaften, bis ich an ihrem Tisch stand und sie genauer inspizieren konnte. Ich hatte Faris' Vater nur einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, aber er war es: Akiha Yukitaka in einer jüngeren Ausgabe. Ihm gegenüber stützte sich das rosahaarige Mädchen auf den Tisch, bei dem es sich nur um Rumihos zukünftige Mutter handeln konnte und sah mich erwartungsvoll lächelnd an.

„Ähhm… guten Tag! Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte ich angespannt.

„Zwei Cappuccino für uns, bitte", antwortete der Mann freundlich, der etwa in meinem Alter war. Ich dachte angestrengt nach. Er war der Schlüssel zum Erfolg unserer Mission! Er hatte den IBN all die Jahre aufbewahrt. Aber wie sollte ich mit ihm in Kontakt treten?

Ich erwachte aus meiner Trance. „Kommt sofort!", rief ich mit einem Lächeln und ging eilig davon.

Ein paar Minuten später kam ich mit der Bestellung an den Tisch und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, was ich sagen könnte, als ich ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappte.

„…der IBN, der im September auf den Markt kommt… grandioser technischer Fortschritt…"

Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich einzumischen: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie unterbreche, aber sprechen Sie von diesem neuen Mikrocomputer, der dieses Jahr erscheinen soll?" Ich stellte die beiden Kaffeetassen vor die Gäste und schaute interessiert in die Runde.

Faris' Vater sah verwundert zu mir hoch und sagte: „Ja genau, sie sind wohl ein Mann vom Fach."

„Über Umwege, aber ich habe davon gehört", ergänzte ich.

„Es gibt viel zu wenige Leute, die sich für diese fortschrittliche Technologie interessieren. Wie ist ihr Name?"

Ich stellte mich bescheiden als Hououin Kyouma vor und gab dem jungen Mann und seiner Freundin die Hand.

„Es ist Yukitakas Lieblingsthema", stichelte das Mädchen kichernd, das mich mit Takana Chikane begrüßt hatte.

Der Mann lachte herzhaft und gab seiner Begleitung einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ja, manchmal komme ich wohl etwas in Wallung, wenn ich darüber spreche. Chikane hört mir zwar zu, aber Ich treffe selten Menschen, die meine Leidenschaft teilen."

„Oh, ich rede liebend gerne mit Ihnen über Zukunftstechnologie, Akiha-san!", grinste ich den jungen Mann an, „Ich bin zwar eher ein Laie was die Technik betrifft, aber meine Begeisterung steht Ihrer in nichts nach."

„Nennen sie mich doch ruhig Yukitaka! Ich komme öfters hier vorbei und trinke einen Kaffee. Wir können gerne mal plaudern, wenn Sie Zeit haben."

„Es würde mich brennend interessieren", sagte ich enthusiastisch.

Nachdem das Paar ihren Kaffee getrunken hatte, räumte ich die Tassen ab und verabschiedete mich. Faris' Vater versprach mir, an einem Abend ins Café zu kommen und nach meiner Schicht mit mir zu reden. Der Nachmittag verlief eher ereignislos, während ich meine Zeit damit verbrachte, vereinzelte Gäste zu bedienen und Gläser auszuspülen. Eigentlich war es ein ziemlich angenehmer Job und ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mir so gut gefallen würde. Langsam legte ich meine soziale Scheu ab und ging offener auf Menschen zu. Was ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ich meinen Ansprechpartner für den IBN schon hier getroffen hatte.

Meine Kollegin Natsuki lobte mich dafür, dass ich schnell dazulernte und erklärte mir noch einige Details zu der kleinen Bar, an der ich morgen bedienen könnte. Da ich Teilzeit arbeitete, würde meine Schicht um 16 Uhr enden und ich versorgte mit Elan die Nachmittagsgäste, die an diesem warmen Maitag in das Yoshino's kamen. Die Fensterfront war wie das letzte Mal aufgeschoben und ich sah viele Passanten auf den Straßen Akihabaras flanieren. Auf einmal stoben sie auseinander und ich hörte ein lautes Reifenquietschen. Ein hellblaues Bike hielt vor dem Café und eine wohlbekannte Person mit zwei braunen Zöpfen hüpfte herunter, um ihr Gefährt mit einer Kette vor dem Haus zu befestigen. Federnden Schrittes betrat sie den Raum und setzte sich an den erstbesten, freien Platz, um erwartungsvoll Richtung Tresen zu starren. Ich lachte in mich hinein und ging auf das Mädchen zu, das heute ihre übliche blaue Sportweste und die enge Radfahrerhose trug.

„Ihre Bestellung bitte?", fragte ich in abgehobenem Tonfall und blickte von oben auf sie herab.

„Eine große Apfelsaftschorle! Schnell, ich bin sehr durstig!", antwortete mein Gast mit flehender Stimme und legte den Kopf schief.

„Kommt sofort."

Ich stellte die Schorle vor Suzuha hin und sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Na, wie war dein Tag?"

„Anstrengend, aber es ist der beste Job, den du mir empfehlen konntest. Mein Chef hat mir sogar gratis ein Fahrrad zur Verfügung gestellt", sprudelte es aus dem Mädchen heraus. „Ich hab den ganzen Tag rumgeschraubt und Bremsen repariert, aber es macht echt Spaß. Und wie ist es dir ergangen?"

„Ich bin ganz in meinem Element", übertrieb ich ein wenig und brüstete mich in meiner Kellner Uniform, „Ich glaube, an diesen Job kann ich mich gewöhnen." Dabei strich ich verwegen meine dunklen Haare aus der Stirn.

Suzu lachte und wartete die letzte halbe Stunde meiner Schicht, während sie ihre Apfelschorle schlürfte und verträumt in die Gegend schaute. Ich erinnerte mich an die ungeplante Zärtlichkeit des heutigen Morgens und wurde leicht rot. Dieses Mal musste ich darauf achten, dass das Mädchen nicht wieder schlafwandelte. Ich legte meine Arbeitskleidung ab und verabschiedete mich von meinen Kellner-Kollegen, bedankte mich bei Natsuki, die mich den ganzen Tag über so tatkräftig unterstützt hatte und verließ mit Suzu das Lokal. Erleichtert, den ersten Arbeitstag hinter mich gebracht zu haben, schritt ich gut gelaunt neben dem Mädchen her, das mir begeistert von all den Bremsen erzählte, die sie heute schon repariert hatte. Als ich ihr von meiner Begegnung mit Yukitaka und Chikane berichtete, wurde sie kurz ernst und nachdenklich, aber freute sich dann, dass dieser glückliche Zufall uns unserem Ziel ein Stückchen näher gebracht hatte.

„Übrigens war ich in der Mittagspause wieder auf dem Dach des Radio Kaikan und hab ein paar weitere Teile aus der Zeitmaschine ausgebaut. Ich bin zwar keine Expertin, aber diese Technik darf nicht in die Vergangenheit geraten", betonte Suzuha. „Ich hab das Zeug erstmal im Radladen versteckt."

„Gut, vielleicht finden wir demnächst einen besseren Ort. Was sollen wir mit dem Rest der FG204 machen?", fragte ich.

„In die Luft sprengen per Handgranate", sagte das Mädchen beiläufig, als sei das etwas ganz Alltägliches.

„Ähm.. was?"

„Na ja, entweder wir warten, bis die Polizei den _Satelliten _birgt oder wir helfen selber ein bisschen nach. Ich dachte du hast schon Verbindungen zur Unterwelt geknüpft. Dann wird es sicher nicht schwer sein, an Waffen zu kommen…"

„Darüber muss ich nochmal gründlich nachdenken."

Wir schlenderten weiter den Weg entlang, doch bevor wir an der Bahnstation angekommen waren, blieb meine Begleitung stehen.

„Heute können wir uns das Metro-Ticket sparen", flötete die Sportlerin neben mir und sah mich herausfordernd aus dem Augenwinkel an.

Mir schwante Böses. Suzu deutete auf das blaue Fahrrad, das sie neben sich herschob. „Ich lade dich auf eine kleine Tour ein, Rin. Spring rauf!"

Skeptisch beäugte ich das schmale Gestell des Rades und fragte: „Bist du sicher? Soll ich nicht lieber fahren?"

„Na mach schon", winkte Suzu, die schon auf dem Sattel Platz genommen hatte, mit einer Kopfbewegung und widerwillig setzte ich mich hinter sie auf den Gepäckträger.

„Aber nicht so schn… ahhhh". Die Teilzeitsoldatin trat bereits ordentlich in die Pedale und ich wäre fast runtergefallen, hätte ich mich nicht an ihrer schlanken Taille festgeklammert.

Der Wind flatterte durch meine Haare, als wir eine leicht abschüssige Straße hinuntersausten. Es musste schon komisch ausgesehen haben, wie ich, ein großer Mann, von einem zierlichen Mädchen per Fahrrad herumkutschiert wurde. Etwas ängstlich blickte ich unter mich auf den Boden, der in einer einzigen verschwommenen Bewegung vorbeiraste und presste mich an Suzuhas Rücken, während diese glücklich lachte.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten waren wir auch schon angekommen und ich stieg, leicht schwankend, von dem hellblauen Gestell ab. Meine Fahrerin kettete das Gefährt vor der Haustür an und betrat mit mir zusammen die Wohnung.


	10. Kapitel: Der richtige Weg?

**Kapitel 10: Der richtige Weg?**

Es war früher Abend und meine Schicht hatte gerade geendet. Seit drei Tagen arbeitete ich nun im Yoshino's und fühlte mich von Mal zu Mal besser und selbstbewusster beim Bedienen. Ich lief regelrecht zur Hochform auf, scherzte mit den Gästen, ließ meinen Charme spielen und schloss neue Bekanntschaften. Im Traum hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass ich im Jahre 1975, dieser fremden Zeit, mehr sozialen Kontakt als in 2010 haben würde, aber die veränderten Umstände trieben mich einfach dazu, meine Komfortzone zu verlassen.

Ich hatte meine Kellner Kleidung abgelegt und ging auf den kleinen Tisch am Fenster zu, an dem Yukitaka auf mich wartete. Es war ein belebter Abend und rings um uns redeten die Menschen angeregt bei einer schönen Tasse Kaffee miteinander. Wir begrüßten uns per freundschaftlichen Händedruck und ich setzte mich zu ihm an den Tisch. Er hatte mir zuvorkommend einen Milchkaffee bestellt, der dünne Dampffäden in die Luft abgab und verlockend roch.

„Kyouma, schön dich zu sehen! Hast du dich gut eingelebt in Akihabara?"

Ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass ich mit einer Freundin vor einer Woche in das Elektronikviertel gezogen sei.

„Wir hatten ein paar Startschwierigkeiten, aber jetzt läuft alles", beantwortete ich Yukitakas Frage. „Der Job im Café ist wirklich perfekt für mich."

„Du wirkst auch viel sicherer als noch vor ein paar Tagen", lachte der junge Mann, „Es scheint dir Spaß zu machen. Chikane ist heute mit ihren Freundinnen unterwegs, da dachte ich mir, ich komme dich einfach mal besuchen, um ein bisschen zu plaudern."

Wir redeten eine Weile über unseren Alltag und ich erfuhr, dass mein Gesprächspartner aus einer wohlhabenden Familie stammte, die viel Einfluss in Akihabara hatte. Diese Information war nichts Neues für mich, aber es war trotzdem interessant, Faris' Vater als jungen Menschen kennenzulernen. Ich erzählte ihm von Suzus Job im Radgeschäft und unserer kleinen Wohnung am Rande des Quartiers und lud ihn ein, uns mal besuchen zu kommen. Yukitaka, ein sehr sportlicher Mann, fragte mich darauf, ob ich interessiert sei, am Wochenende mit ihm laufen zu gehen, denn er suche noch einen Partner. Etwas zögerlich sagte ich zu, da ich nach der Oberschule keine sportlichen Aktivitäten mehr betrieben hatte und aus der Form gekommen war. Dann kamen wir auf das heiß erwartete Thema, den IBN 5100, zu sprechen.

„Woher kommt eigentlich deine Begeisterung für den IBN-Computer, Kyouma-san?"

Ich stockte kurz, denn ich konnte die Wahrheit nicht einfach ausplaudern. „Na ja, das ist so… mein Vater hat ein Elektronikgeschäft außerhalb von Tokyo und sein Händchen für Technik hat wohl ein wenig auf mich abgefärbt. Ich möchte einer der ersten sein, der diesen revolutionären Computer besitzt."

„Das ist eine gute Einstellung mein Freund! So ähnlich denke ich auch. Gerade in Akihabara ist es wichtig, immer auf dem neusten Stand zu sein. Am neunten September findet im ATF eine Messe statt, auf der IBN ihre neuen Modelle vorstellt und ich würde dich gerne dabei haben."

„Danke für die Einladung, Yukitaka! Die kann ich dir nicht ausschlagen", antwortete ich erfreut.

„Bring auch gerne deine Freundin Suzu mit", ergänzte mein Gegenüber mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Sie ist nicht meine F…"

„Ich möchte an der Messe eventuell schon einen dieser Wunder-PCs erwerben", fuhr der lockige Mann begeistert fort, „Allerdings sollen sie recht teuer sein. Du wärst eine gute Beratung für mich, Kyouma."

So ging das Gespräch noch eine Weile weiter und wir tauschten uns ausgedehnt über die Vorzüge des IBN 5100 aus. Ich verstand mich wirklich gut mit Yukitaka und hatte das Gefühl, dass wir gute Freunde werden könnten.

„Bis am Samstag, mein Guter!", rief der junge Mann mit einem Lachen, „Wir treffen uns zum Laufen am besten an der Akihabara Main Station. Bring eine Flasche Wasser mit. 11 Uhr."

„Bis dann!", grinste ich und verabschiedete mich per Handschlag. Wenn das mal gutgehen würde.

Ich schlenderte die Straßen entlang und genoss die Impressionen der vom gleißenden Sonnenlicht gezeichneten Architektur des Elektronikviertels, während unbekannte Menschen an mir vorbeizogen. Ziellos bewegte ich mich durch die Stadt, in Gedanken versunken, denn ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es war viel passiert. Wie durch Zufall kam ich an einem kleinen Fleckchen grün vorbei, das mir sehr vertraut vorkam. Es war der Spielplatz, an dem ich immer gerne mit Mayuri oder Daru gesessen hatte, um eine eiskalte Dose Dr. Pepper zu genießen und in den Sonnenuntergang über den Dächern der Stadt zu starren. Er sah anders aus, irgendwie frischer und nicht so abgenutzt wie in meiner Zeit, man könnte sagen einladend. Ich ging die flachen Stufen hinab und betrat den menschenleeren Platz, um mich auf einer der Bänke niederzulassen. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt blickte ich in die Wolken des frühabendlichen Himmels und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen.

Was war unsere Mission? Den IBN 5100 sicherzustellen, um ihn meinem zukünftigen Ich zur richtigen Zeit zu übergeben? Das hatte mir Suzuha zumindest erzählt, als sie sich dem Future Gadget Labor als John Titor offenbart hatte. Der Retro-Computer war nötig, um sich in die Database von SERN einzuhacken und meine erste D-Mail zu löschen, bevor sie von der Organisation bemerkt werden würde. Damit würden wir zurück an den Anfang kommen und mit dem Wissen um ihre Gefahr die Telewelle nie entwickeln, wodurch wir auf einer friedlichen Weltlinie leben könnten, auf der Mayuri nicht sterben müsste. SERN würde unseren Prototypen einer Zeitmaschine nicht in die Finger kriegen und ihre Forschungsarbeiten in diesem Gebiet einstellen. Es würde keine Dystopie in der Zukunft geben.

Aber was würde aus Suzuha und mir werden? Wenn wir diese Weltlinie auslöschten, würde es uns in dieser Konstellation quasi nie gegeben haben. Das Leben, welches wir uns aufbauten, würde mit dem Klick einer Taste zerstört werden. Aber so war es nun mal, sich als Zeitreisender für das Wohl der Welt zu opfern.

Suzuhas Tod im Jahre 2000 könnte ein Konvergenzpunkt sein, ähnlich dem von Mayuri. Ein unabwendbares Ereignis, das, egal auf welche Weise, eintreten würde. Ich würde mit diesem Gedanken leben müssen.

Was wäre eigentlich, wenn wir schon jetzt versuchten, Sern zu schaden und ihre Machenschaften zu druchkreuzen? Würde es einen Einfluss auf die Divergenz haben? Oder war unsere Zukunft vorherbestimmt? Als Suzuha alleine ins Jahr 1975 aufgebrochen war, hatte sich mein Reading Steiner nicht aktiviert, was bedeuten musste, dass ihre Reise ein fixes Ereignis gewesen war. Suzu war die ganze Zeit über als eine ältere Version ihrer selbst in der Vergangenheit gewesen, als Mister Braun uns ihren Abschiedsbrief am Tag der Abreise überreicht hatte. War meine Reise also genauso aussichtslos und deterministisch? Oder hatten wir die Weltlinie gewechselt und steuerten auf eine bessere Zukunft zu?

Ich kramte einen kleinen Notizblock und einen Kugelschreiber aus meiner Jackentasche, die ich immer bei mir trug und kritzelte ein paar Linien auf das Papier. Weltlinie Alpha, Weltlinie Beta. Ein Pfeil von 2010 nach 1975. Verzweigung der Alpha Weltlinie? Das Divergenzmeter hatte sich nicht geändert, was bedeuten musste, dass wir uns noch immer auf der gleichen Weltlinie befanden. Die hinteren Ziffern waren jedoch nicht lesbar gewesen, weshalb eine leichte Abweichung möglich war. Mit jedem Schritt, den wir gegen Sern einleiteten, gäbe es eine neue Abzweigung der Linie. Ich zeichnete einige Verästelungen auf den Block. Unsere Zeitreise im Jahr 2010 war ein festgesetztes Ereignis, also würden unsere jüngeren Ichs unter welchen Umständen auch immer reisen. Vielleicht war Sern auf dieser Weltlinie verwundbar und der Determinismus nur eine Illusion? Ich konnte mich allerdings auch irren.

Mussten wir wirklich nur den Computer besorgen und abwarten, bis uns unser Schicksal ereilte? Ich konnte mich damit nicht abfinden. Viel zu oft war ich doch durch die Zeit gesprungen, um meine Kindheitsfreundin zu retten. Die Ereignisse meiner selbstkreierten Zeitschleife verblassten vor meinem neu entfachten Lebenswillen.

Gedankenversunken und mit qualmendem Schädel saß ich auf der Bank, während es um mich herum dämmerte. Dann blickte ich auf und bemerkte, wie spät es geworden war. Ich musste nach Hause, sonst würde sich Suzuha noch Sorgen machen. Ich stand auf, ließ meinen Blick ein letztes Mal über den Spielplatz schweifen und bewegte mich wieder Richtung Stadtinneres.

Als ich in der Hibiya-Line saß, kamen meine Gedanken und die Erinnerungen an vergangene Erlebnisse auf anderen Weltlinien wieder hoch. Ständig sah ich Mayuri vor meinem inneren Auge sterben. Es war unerträglich, nichts daran ändern zu können. Ich rang die Hirngespinste nieder und fokussierte mich auf die Gegenwart. Es war sinnlos, jetzt noch darüber zu brüten.

Ich betrat die Wohnung und wurde sogleich von Suzu mit einem herzlichen „Was geeeeehhht?!" empfangen. Etwas deprimiert schlurfte ich ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich am Küchentisch nieder.

„Hey, du siehst aber nicht gut aus, Rin. Was ist passiert?"

„…Suzuha, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Oh…um was geht's? Ich bin ganz Ohr.", sagte das Mädchen besorgt und setzte sich zu mir.

„Ich habe mir Gedanken über die Mission gemacht und… wie soll ich sagen… sie scheint mir zu einfach. Wir holen den IBN und dann? Ich kann die restlichen Jahre bis 2010 nicht einfach tatenlos rumsitzen, während SERN seine Macht weiter ausbaut."

Die Teilzeitkriegerin stockte. „Okabe, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir können etwas tun. Die Zukunft ist nicht geschrieben. Wenn unsere Einwirkung groß genug ist, können wir SERN vielleicht sogar auf dieser Weltlinie aufhalten."

„Und was, wenn wir scheitern? Was, wenn wir nicht mal den IBN bekommen oder er uns in ein paar Jahren gestohlen wird? Als wir 2010 abgereist sind, war er auch nicht da, was bedeuten muss, dass wir es nicht schaffen. Alles hängt miteinander zusammen, wir waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt quasi schon in der Vergangenheit und hätten die Auswirkungen unseres Handelns bereits spüren müssen."

Suzuha legte ihren Arm um meine Schultern und strich sanft über meine Hand. „Und was, wenn dein 50 jähriges Ich zwei Stunden nach der Abreise mit dem IBN 5100 durch die Tür des Future Gadget Labors spaziert kommt?"

Ich sah das Mädchen an und sie schenkte mir ihr markantes Grinsen. Ein Ausdruck, der dem Schicksal trotzte.

„Die Zeit ist instabil", fuhr sie fort. „Du denkst, alles sei in Stein gemeißelt, aber was wir hier und jetzt tun, wird eine Auswirkung auf die Zukunft haben. Wer weiß, für was der IBN Computer noch so alles gut ist."

Bei ihren Worten spürte ich mein Herz schneller schlagen und der düstere Schleier der Zweifel begann, sich aufzulösen. Ich umarmte Suzu dankend.

„Also wir beide gegen SERN! Klingt ziemlich verrückt, wenn du mich fragst, aber so ist es nun mal für verrückte Wissenschaftler. Huhaha." Ein kleiner Vorbote der Mad-Scientist Lache entwich meinem Rachen. Wie lange hatte ich sie schon nicht mehr gehört.

„Wir beide gegen das Schicksal." Suzu sah mir lächelnd mit entschlossenem Blick in die Augen.

„Du bist doch eine Soldatin. Bring mir bei wie man kämpft." Keine Ahnung woher mein plötzlicher Sinneswandel kam, aber der Ausdruck der Kleinen hatte irgendetwas in mir geweckt.

„Gut, ab morgen trainieren wir! Versprochen."

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Es war beschlossene Sache, das Leben zu unseren Gunsten zu drehen und dafür alle Hebel in Gang zu setzen.

„Und übrigens hab ich uns Spaghetti gekocht. Du kannst sie in der Mikrowelle warm machen", sagte mein Gegenüber mit derselben Entschlossenheit.

Etwas verdutzt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel musste ich lachen.

„Danke Suzu, was würde ich ohne dich machen", entgegnete ich. Ich hakte das Grübeln für heute Abend ab und stand auf. Während ich die Nudeln auf zwei Teller verteilte, erhitzte Suzuha die Tomatensauce auf dem Herd. Draußen hörten wir die Zikaden zirpen und sahen die letzten orangefarbenen Sonnenstrahlen auf den Häuserfassaden wandern.

In dieser Nacht machte Suzuha gar nicht erst Anstalten, sich auf ihren Futon zu legen. Stattdessen kroch sie unter meine Decke und strich zärtlich über meine Schulter. Ich ließ es einfach geschehen, ja mehr noch, legte meine Arme um sie und drückte sie an mich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war so glücklich wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Wir schaffen das, Rintarou", wisperte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

Kurz überlegte ich noch, ob es moralisch falsch war, mit der Tochter seines besten Freundes aus der Zukunft zu kuscheln, da war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.


	11. Kapitel: Kampftraining

**Kapitel 11: Kampftraining**

Nach dem Arbeitstag im Café begab ich mich zu dem kleinen Spielplatz, auf dem ich gestern gesessen hatte, um mit Suzuha zu trainieren. Ich hatte das Treffen spontan am heutigen Morgen vereinbart und war etwas aufgeregt, was die Teilzeitkriegerin mit mir anstellen würde. Immerhin war sie eine erfahrene Widerstandskämpferin und ich nur ein Computer-Nerd mit schlechter Haltung. In meiner Hand trug ich eine Tüte mit zwei großen Wasserflaschen und ein paar Reisbällchen, die wir nach der Anstrengung genießen konnten. Als ich am Park ankam, saß Suzu bereits in ihrer Sportkleidung auf der Rutsche und schaukelte ungeduldig mit den Beinen.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Rintarou!", rief sie mir entgegen und rutschte schnell nach unten. Sie stellte sich vor mich hin, stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und streckte mir mit der anderen ein rotes Bündel entgegen, das wie ein Paar überdimensionale Pantoffeln aussah.

„Das hier habe ich vorhin bei einem Dojo ausgeliehen, damit wir Schläge üben können", grinste sie und zog sich probehalber eins der Polster über die Hand, um ein paar Mal dagegen zu boxen.

„Du kommst aber schnell zur Sache. Wollen wir nicht erstmal mit etwas leichterem anfangen?"

„Na klar. Zuerst müssen wir uns natürlich aufwärmen", sagte das Mädchen und legte die roten Polster ab. „Am besten laufen wir ein bisschen."

Ich seufzte. Was hatte ich mir da nur wieder eingebrockt. Nachdem ich meine braune Lederjacke auf die Schaukel gelegt hatte, fingen wir an, in mäßigem Tempo Runden um den kleinen Park zu drehen. Suzuha schien es zu genießen, während ich schon nach fünf Umrundungen ins Schwitzen kam.

„Ich dachte, du hast dich morgen mit Yukitaka zum Joggen verabredet?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Dann… hhh… ist das hier… hhh… ja eine gute Vorbereitung", keuchte ich. Mindestens einmal musste ich das Training durchhalten, das war ich mir selbst schuldig.

Nach zehn weiteren Runden war Suzu endlich einverstanden, mit dem Hauptteil zu beginnen.

„Du musst wirklich deine Kondition verbessern, Kyouma. Wenn wir gegen die Organisation bestehen wollen, brauchen wir einen unbeugsamen Überlebenswillen."

„Hhhh… ich tu mein Bestes… hhh…"

„Jetzt machen wir noch ein paar Kraftübungen", fuhr meine Partnerin fort und ging zu dem kleinen Klettergerüst, an dem sie sich behände mit beiden Armen hochzog.

„Versuch mal, ob du das schaffst."

Ich schleppte mich zu dem Gestell und hängte mich daran. Doch konnte mich nicht mal auf halbe Höhe hochziehen. Suzuha packte meine Hüfte und stemmte mich das letzte Stück nach oben.

„Hey, lass los! Ich will es selber machen", beschwerte ich mich.

Aber die Braunhaarige sagte nur: „Und jetzt genauso halten! Zehn Sekunden, bis du es alleine schaffst. Nur so lernt man Klimmzüge."

Ich spannte meine Muskeln an bis ich zitterte und hielt es durch. Dann ließ ich los und landete wackelig auf dem Boden. Das letzte Mal hatte ich so etwas im Sportunterricht gemacht, wobei ich nie wirklich gut gewesen war.

„Siehst du, es geht doch", lobte mich das Mädchen. „Das machst du jetzt noch zehn Mal. Du kannst auch hochspringen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir helfe."

Während ich meinen Halt trainierte, hangelte Suzuha sich geschickt am Klettergerüst entlang und machte alle paar Sprossen einige Klimmzüge. Ich bewunderte sie für ihre Agilität und Kraft. Anschließend machten wir zwanzig Liegestütze, bei denen ich fast kollabiert wäre und fünfzig Kniebeuge, die meine schon angeschlagenen Beine ans Limit brachten. Ich war so eine sportliche Betätigung nicht gewohnt.

„Sehr gut, Rin! Das nächste Mal bringe ich dir noch mehr Übungen bei, um deinen Körper zu stärken. Jetzt zum Kampfteil des Trainings."

Das hatte ich ja komplett vergessen. Während die Teilzeitsoldatin munter ihre roten Pantoffelhandschuhe anlegte, rappelte ich mich mühsam und verschwitzt auf ohne zu protestieren. Ich dachte nicht mehr nach, war voll in meinem Körper. Ein gutes Gefühl.

„Jetzt greif mich mit einem Schlag an!", rief Suzu und hob die Polster schützend vor sich.

Ich taumelte ein wenig, und schlug zaghaft auf den Handschuh meines Gegenübers.

„War das schon alles? Hau richtig rein!"

Ich fokussierte mich und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Suzu parierte meinen Schlag mit Leichtigkeit, aber nickte anerkennend.

„Besser."

Eine halbe Stunde verbrachten wir mit Schlagübungen, bei denen auch ich die Rolle des Parierenden übernahm und die heftigen Fäuste der Teilzeitsoldatin halten musste. So fühlte es sich also an, richtig zu trainieren. Es war schmerzhaft und großartig zur gleichen Zeit.

Nach den anstrengenden Übungen saßen Suzu und ich auf der Treppe zum Spielplatz, tranken aus unseren Wasserflaschen und verspeisten gierig die Onigiri.

„Wenn wir das jeden Tag machen, wird aus dir bald ein echter Kämpfer, Okabe", sagte die Braunhaarige mit einem Lächeln und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Uff, das wird ein harter Weg. Und morgen bin ich auch noch zum Laufen verabredet", sagte ich resigniert mit vollem Mund."

„Umso besser. Mit Yukitaka kannst du deine Kondition auf Vordermann bringen und ich zeige dir alles, was du zum Kämpfen so brauchst."

Nachdem wir unsere Reisbällchen verdrückt hatten, standen wir auf und gingen Richtung Akihabara Main Station, Suzuha leichten Schrittes und ich schleppend. Ich musste mich dringend ausruhen, um am nächsten Tag fit zu sein.

Der nächste Morgen. Meine Glieder schmerzten. Ich rappelte mich mühsam auf und befreite mich von der Bettdecke. Suzu war schon wach und stand in der Küche, wo sie irgendetwas kochte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet: Viertel nach 10. Um 11 war meine Verabredung, also genug Zeit, mir ein schnelles Frühstück einzuverleiben. Ich sprang unter die Dusche und zog den gelben Sportanzug an, den ich mir vor ein paar Tagen zusammen mit den passenden Schuhen gekauft hatte.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte mich meine Mitbewohnerin und stellte mir eine Schüssel mit eingekochten Haferflocken und Äpfel auf den Tisch.

„Halbwegs. Danke für das Frühstück. Ist das essbar?"

„Hau rein! Du brauchst die Energie für heute.", sagte das Mädchen und schob sich selber einen großen Löffel der pampigen Masse in den Mund.

Ich probierte davon und war milde begeistert. Trotzdem leerte ich die Schüssel, weil ich tatsächlich ziemlich hungrig war und zog anschließend meine Laufschuhe an.

„Bis später, Suzu", rief ich und verließ mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand die Wohnung.

An der Main Station angekommen, wartete ich an die Wand gelehnt auf meinen Kollegen, der bereits nach kurzer Zeit im Menschengewimmel auftauchte. Ich sah ihn schon von weitem in seiner rötlichen Sportkleidung auf mich zulaufen.

„Morgen, Kyouma!" Wir begrüßten uns per Handschlag. „Schön, dass du's geschafft hast."

„Morgen, Yukitaka. Ich wundere mich selbst, dass ich's geschafft hab. Suzu hat mich gestern durch das heftigste Krafttraining seit langem geprügelt."

„Ich wünschte Chikane wäre so sportlich", sagte mein Freund bedauernd. „Aber wenigstens kommst du mit mir zum Laufen. Sollen wir starten?"

Wir joggten zunächst in gemütlichem Tempo durch die belebten Straßen des morgendlichen Akihabaras. Unter diversen Stahlbrücken hindurch, über kleine Wege, vorbei an Schreinen zwischen Kirschblüten, überquerten den Kanda River und passierten breite Straßenschluchten. Es war ein Erlebnis, das ich 2010 vermutlich nie gemacht hätte. Die kühle Luft wehte um mein Gesicht und ließ meinen Schweiß verdunsten, während morgendliche Sonnenstrahlen mein Gesicht beschienen und mich zwangen, die Augen zusammenzukneifen. Ich musste grinsen. War diese Erfahrung nicht allgemein als „Runner's High" bekannt? Nach kurzer Zeit spürte ich meine schmerzenden Beine wieder, aber ich hielt die Anstrengung aus. Ab und zu wechselte ich mit Yukitaka ein paar Worte über dies und jenes, aber wir beide waren fokussiert auf den Lauf.

„Kyouma, sollen wir mal einen kleinen Sprint einlegen?", fragte mich mein Partner.

„Uff, wir können es probieren."

„1… 2… 3!" Der junge Mann preschte los und ich ihm hinterher. 50 Meter weiter kam ich keuchend neben ihm an.

„Nicht schlecht für einen Anfänger", lachte er und drückte mir seine geballte Faust an die Brust.

Wir pausierten kurz und tranken einen Schluck Wasser, um auch sofort weiter zu joggen. Zwischendurch legten wir noch drei Sprints ein, bis ich fast am Ende meiner Kräfte war. Nach knapp einer Stunde kamen wir wieder an der Bahnstation an, wo wir uns verabschiedeten.

„Wir sehen uns bestimmt nächste Woche im Yoshino's. Ich bin abends mal da zum Quatschen. Bist du am Dienstag nach deiner Schicht parat für einen Lauf?"

„Na klar. Gerne", stimmte ich Yukitaka zu. Ich musste weiter trainieren und besser werden.


	12. Kapitel: Ein Verdacht

**Kapitel 12: Ein Verdacht**

Drei intensive Wochen waren vergangen und ich hatte fast jeden Tag mit Suzuha Schläge und Tritte trainiert. Außerdem hatte sie mir diverse, weitere Kraftübungen gezeigt, von der Rumpfbeuge über Seitstütze, enge Liegestütze, Bizepscurls, Trizepsdips, breite Klimmzüge und einbeinige Kniebeuge. Ich war meistens nach dem Training so ausgelaugt gewesen, dass ich fast kollabiert wäre und meine Partnerin mich mit Spaghetti oder Reis füttern musste, damit ich wieder zu Kräften kam. Nebenbei hatte sie versucht, mir nützliche Kampftechniken wie das Abrollen, das Parieren oder das richtige Fallen beizubringen, wobei ich mich leider nicht als Talent erwies. Nur langsam und unter großer Anstrengung hatte ich Fortschritte gemacht.

An meinem Körper sah ich allerdings schon deutliche Veränderungen, was ich selbst nie für möglich gehalten hatte und was mich anspornte, weiterzumachen. Durch Suzus Training und ihre Sportlermahlzeiten hatte ich eine stabile Grundmuskulatur aufbauen können. Meine Arme waren nicht mehr so schlaff wie noch vor einem Monat, sondern strukturierter und geformter. Auch mein Oberkörper hatte durch die Muskelbetätigung einen neuen Schneid bekommen.

Parallel zum Kampftraining war ich mit Yukitaka mindestens zweimal in der Woche laufen gegangen und hatte meine Kondition verbessert. Wir waren mittlerweile richtig gute Freunde geworden und er besuchte mich öfters abends im Café, um sich mit mir auszutauschen und eine vergnügliche Zeit zu haben.

Ich kam gerade von der Arbeit und schlenderte gut gelaunt Richtung Akihabara Zentrum, wo sich Suzuhas Radgeschäft befand, als ich in einem der CRT-Fernseher der Straßencafés etwas aufschnappte.

„Da sich kein verantwortliches Land für den Absturz des sogenannten _Satelliten_ finden konnte, der vor einem Monat das Radio Kaikan-Gebäude beschädigte, ist dieser nun endlich zur Bergung freigegeben. Experten sind sich nicht sicher, um was es sich bei dem Objekt handelt, doch es soll in den kommenden Wochen genauer untersucht werden."

„Shit", dachte ich mir im Stillen und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Ich musste dringend Suzu informieren, damit wir der Polizei zuvorkommen könnten.

Ich traf meine Mitbewohnerin kniend vor dem Laden mit einem Schraubenschlüssel an. Sie war leicht verschwitzt und reparierte anscheinend gerade eine Fahrradkette, als ich angestürzt kam und aufgeregt vor ihr stehenblieb.

„Suzu, sie wollen die FG204 bergen."

Das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen sah zu mir auf und sagte nur: „Ach, keine Sorge. Ich hab das Wichtigste schon vor ein paar Wochen ausgebaut. Die werden nicht mehr viel finden… Aber wenn du auf Nummer sicher gehen willst", sie senkte die Stimme, „bleibt uns immer noch die Option mit der Handgranate." Sie grinste schelmisch.

Ich erinnerte mich, was sie mir einmal zu den Überresten der Zeitmaschine erzählt hatte. Ich hatte es damals als Witz aufgefasst, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde…

„Ich sag schnell meinem Chef Bescheid, dass ich für heute Schluss mache. Am besten gehen wir aufs Dach vom RadiKai und checken die FG nochmal ab." Ich nickte. Damit verschwand Suzuha in den Laden.

Zwanzig Minuten später standen wir neben dem zerbeulten Gehäuse unserer Zeitmaschine. Mit wehenden Zöpfen zog Suzu ein paar Utensilien aus einem Werkzeugkasten, den sie mitgebracht hatte und kletterte behände ins Innere der Maschine. Ich folgte ihr mit eingezogenem Kopf und beobachtete das Mädchen dabei, wie sie einige Klappen aufschraubte und Komponenten ausbaute.

„Hast du überhaupt Ahnung von dieser Technik?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ein bisschen, aber wer weiß, ob uns dieses Zeug nicht irgendwann nochmal nützlich sein wird. Ich nehm zur Sicherheit auch die unwichtigen Teile mit."

Als sie fertig war, verstaute sie alles in ihrem Werkzeugkasten und hüpfte aus dem zertrümmerten Stahlhaufen ins Freie.

„So, das wär's. Der Rest ist nur Schrott. Damit können die keine Zeitmaschine rekonstruieren", sagte meine Begleitung. „Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen."

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die schicksalhafte Szenerie, das Future Gadget 204, erst von 2036 nach 2010 und später nach 1975 gereist, wie ein schwarzer Fels eingeschlagen in die Betondecke des Gebäudes und der rötliche Wolkenhimmel im Hintergrund. Dann folgte ich der Teilzeitsoldatin durch den kleinen Treppenschacht nach unten. Dabei fielen mir ein paar Zigarettenstummel auf, die an der Brüstung des Daches herumlagen.

„Suzu, ich glaube wir sind nicht die Einzigen, die hier oben gewesen sind."

„Meinst du die Polizei?", antwortete sie gelassen.

„Ich… bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich hab ein komisches Gefühl."

„Selbst wenn hier jemand war. Vielleicht wollten die auch nur den Satelliten aus der Nähe betrachten oder… den Sonnenuntergang genießen."

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin wieder paranoid", gestand ich mir ein. „Was gibt's eigentlich heute Abend zu essen?"

Das Mädchen zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich mit einem vielsagenden Blick an.


	13. Kapitel: Sommergelüste

**Kapitel 13: Sommergelüste **

Es war mittlerweile Juli geworden und eine drückende Hitze lag über Japan. Der Asphalt vor dem Haus schimmerte in der Nachmittagssonne und ein paar Zikaden zirpten in der Entfernung. Es war Wochenende und ich war gerade mit Suzu vom Training gekommen, das wir seit ein paar Wochen ins Fitnessstudio verlegt hatten. Ich hatte mich anfangs dagegen gesträubt, aber meine Mitbewohnerin hatte darauf bestanden, das Geräte- und Gewichttraining auszuprobieren. In ihrer Zeit hatte wohl nicht jeder die Möglichkeit gehabt, so einen Luxus zu genießen. Seitdem arbeiteten wir parallel daran, den Körper eines Shounen-Helden zu bekommen, als auch neue Kampftechniken zu lernen. Letztendlich würde ich wohl doch noch zu jenem Auserwählten werden, der ich in meiner Chuunibyou-Fantasie nun mal war. Das Studio hatte zumindest eine Klimaanlage. Außerdem gab es eine Abteilung mit Boxsäcken, was Suzuha umso mehr freute.

Mittlerweile sah ich deutliche Veränderungen an meiner Physis und auch meine Schlagtechnik hatte sich verbessert. Ich trat selbstbewusster auf und avancierte zu einem der beliebtesten Kellner im Yoshino Izakaya, der seine Arbeit stets gewissenvoll und zuverlässig erledigte. Yukitaka, der mich jeden zweiten Abend besuchen kam, war verblüfft von meiner veränderten Persönlichkeit und meiner verbesserten Kondition bei unseren Stadtläufen.

Ich saß in meinem gelben Sportanzug verschwitzt auf dem Boden unserer Wohnung und wartete bis Suzuha im Bad fertig war. Meine Wechselkleider lagen bereits neben mir und ich pfiff aus dem Fenster starrend eine Melodie vor mich hin, als das Mädchen zusammen mit einer warmen Dampfwolke aus dem Bad kam.

„Kannst rein, Rin", sagte sie gut gelaunt.

Diese Doppeldeutigkeit. Sie hatte sich ein weißes Handtuch umgewickelt und tänzelte an mir vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihre Kleider verstaut hatte. Ich beobachtete ihre weibliche Silhouette aus dem Augenwinkel. Ich hatte sie schon oft so gesehen, denn schließlich lebte ich nun fast zwei Monate mit ihr zusammen. Trotzdem war heute etwas anders. Mein Herz pochte, als ich Suzus schöne Kurven mit den Augen abfuhr und versuchte, mir vorzustellen, was sich unter dem weißen Textil verbarg, das sich so geschmeidig um ihren Körper hüllte. Ihre schlanken, nackten Beine waren noch etwas feucht und schimmerten im einfallenden Sonnenlicht, während ihre Haare, sonst immer zu Zöpfen geflochten, ungebändigt herabfielen und an ihrer nassen Haut klebten. Was waren diese Triebe? Ich schüttelte die Gedanken ab und fokussierte mich auf den Moment.

Ich erinnerte mich an Suzuhas nächtliche Annäherungsversuche, die sich in letzter Zeit zum Glück etwas vermindert hatten. Immer wenn sie zu mir ins Bett gekrochen war, hatte ich sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf ihren benachbarten Futon zurückgeschoben, weil es mir unwohl dabei war, Intimitäten mit der Tochter meines besten Freundes auszutauschen. Allerdings war ich im inneren Zwiespalt mit mir selbst und wusste nicht, wie ich auf die Situation reagieren sollte. Jedes Mal hatte ich mir meine düsteren Gelüste aus der Zeitschleife ins Gedächtnis gerufen und mich einfach nicht auf Suzus Spiel einlassen können. Es war mir moralisch falsch erschienen.

Ich stand unter der Dusche und ließ das kalte Wasser auf meinen Kopf prasseln. War es wirklich so schlimm, auf die körperlichen Bedürfnisse der Teilzeitsoldatin einzugehen? Warum konnte ich mich nicht der menschlichen Natur hingeben? Es war Sommer, die Jahreszeit des Lebens und der Freude… Ich trocknete mich ab und schaute in den Spiegel. Mein junges, aber erfahrenes Gesicht blickte mich an, gezeichnet von allem, was ich auf sämtlichen Weltlinien durchlebt hatte. Mein Oberkörper, toniert durch stetiges Muskeltraining und meine schwarzen Haare, die nass an meinem Kopf klebten, ließen meine Gestalt erwachsener wirken. Ich war in den letzten Monaten durch große Veränderungen gegangen und ein selbstständiger Mann geworden.

Ich streifte ein lockeres T-Shirt über und zog eine kurze Hose an. Öffnete die Tür des Bades und trat ins Wohnzimmer, von wo aus ich Suzuha auf dem Balkon sitzend, nur mit einem dünnen weißen BH und einer knappen, dunkelblauen Textilstoffhose bekleidet sah, die sich eng an ihre Haut schmiegte. Das Mädchen hatte es sich auf dem Liegestuhl bequem gemacht, den wir neulich angeschafft hatten und trocknete ihre strohblonden Haare in der Sonne. Ich ließ kurz meine Augen über ihre Erscheinung wandern und ging dann in die Küche, um etwas für uns zu kochen.

Während ich Reis in einem Topf zum Sieden brachte, Tiefkühlgemüse aufkochte und mehrere Lachssteaks in der Pfanne schmorte, fiel mein Blick wiederholt auf den Balkon, wo sich das Objekt meiner Begierde in Sonne räkelte. In meinem Kopf spielten sich diverse Szenen ab und ich spürte ein Spannen meiner dünnen Hose. Verdammt, ich sollte besser an etwas anderes denken. Als ich die fertigen Lachsfilets auf den niedrigen Esstisch stellte, drehte sich Suzuha um und blickte begierig auf das Essen.

„Oh, lecker! Okabe hat gekocht", sabberte sie und leckte sich die Lippen.

Sie kam rein und kniete sich zu mir an den Tisch. Ich saß der Teilzeitsoldatin gegenüber und starrte verlegen an ihr vorbei, bis ich mir schließlich ein Lachssteak nahm und etwas Gemüse auf meinen Teller schaufelte. Auch sie lud sich eine ordentliche Portion Essen auf den Teller und fing an, ihren Reis zu verspeisen.

„Ganz schön warm heute…", sagte sie mit vollem Mund.

Ich nickte und betrachtete beiläufig ihren halbnackten Körper. Ihre Brüste lagen perfekt in dem dünnen, weißen BH, der einen tiefen Ausschnitt präsentierte und drückten bei manchen Bewegungen leicht gegeneinander. Schnell sah ich weg, nur um bei der nächsten Gelegenheit meine Augen über Suzus straffen Bauch und ihre seidenen Arme huschen zu lassen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich heute etwas… freizügiger angezogen bin, Rin, aber sonst würde ich es in dieser Hitze nicht aushalten."

„Ähhm… schon in Ordnung. Immerhin wohnen wir seit zwei Monaten zusammen", erwiderte ich ertappt.

Es lag eine gewisse Spannung zwischen uns, auch von Suzus Seite, das merkte ich. Wir aßen schweigend weiter unseren Reis und warfen uns manchmal heimliche Blicke zu. Ihre Haare waren etwas getrocknet und hingen ihr jetzt offen und leicht lockig um die Schultern. Später stand ich auf und räumte unsere Teller ab, die ich kurz in der Küche spülte wie ich es im Yoshino's gelernt hatte, um dann hinaus auf den Balkon zu treten. Ich stellte mich an die Brüstung und überblickte unsere Straße. Ein vereinzelter Baum in der prallen Hitze. Zikadenzirpen. Glühende Autos. Kein Mensch weit und breit. Eine Schweißperle rann meine Stirn hinunter. Ich ging wieder nach drinnen und genehmigte mir ein großes Glas Wasser, während Suzuha sich mit einer Hand Luft zufächelte.

„Weißt du was, ich fahr kurz in die Stadt und kauf uns einen Ventilator", sagte ich schließlich, nur um der brisanten Situation zu entkommen. „Solange die Geschäfte noch offen haben, besteht die Chance, dass wir das Wochenende ohne Hitzschlag überleben."

„Puhh… gute Idee", stöhnte meine Mitbewohnerin. „Wieso sind wir nicht früher drauf gekommen?"

„Mein Genie hat uns gerade noch vor dem sicheren Untergang bewahrt. Das… ist die Wahl von Steins;Gate… FFFUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Ich ließ meine Lache erbeben und hob die Arme exzentrisch über meinen Kopf.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht schon einen Hitzschlag hast?", fragte Suzuha.

Ich musste beim Lachen husten. „Wenn du mit Hitzschlag das Gemüt des verrückten Wissenschaftlers HOUOUIN KYOUMA meinst, dann könntest du richtig liegen, Teilzeitsoldatin." Damit schnappte ich mir ein paar Yen und rannte aus der Wohnung.

„Bis später, Rin", rief Suzuha mir hinterher.

Ich war meinen Trieben entkommen und konnte erstmal durchatmen. Vor dem Haus kettete ich das Warenfahrrad ab, das die Radaushilfe vor ein paar Wochen aus ihrem Laden mitgebracht hatte und schwang mich auf den Sattel. Es hatte einen großen Korb vor dem Lenker, auf dem man praktisch Einkäufe transportieren konnte und diente als mein primäres Fortbewegungsmittel neben der S-Bahn. Eilig trat ich in die Pedale und ratterte durch die pralle Sonne, vorbei an schimmernden Häuserfassaden, Balkonen und abgestellten Autos. Bald war ich in Akihabara Zentrum angekommen und radelte zur Abkühlung am Kanda River entlang, an dessen Ufern es durch die Wasserverdunstung auszuhalten war.

Ich überlegte. Es gab zwei Optionen: Entweder konnte ich meine Lust ignorieren und die Begierden von Darus Tochter übergehen, bis sie sie mit einem anderen auslebte… oder aber ich konnte unsere Herkunft vergessen und diesen Sommer zu einer unvergesslichen Zeit für uns beide werden lassen. Daru hin oder her, Suzu und ich waren Zeitreisende, die nicht mehr viel mit der Realität unserer ursprünglichen Weltlinien gemeinsam hatten. Ich war 19, sie war 18… und außerdem… war sie ein feines Mädchen… Wenn ich in dieser Zeit die Möglichkeit hatte, das zu bekommen, was ich schon 2010 im Loop begehrt hatte, wieso nutzte ich sie nicht? Ich brauchte keine Gewissensbisse zu haben, wenn die Teilzeitsoldatin das gleiche wollte.

Gut, ich würde es wagen. Ich stellte mein Rad bei ein paar Stahlspiralen ab, an denen schon etliche andere Fahrräder angekettet waren und schritt entschlossenen Blickes voran. Ab in den nächsten Drogeriemarkt. Ich suchte nicht lange, griff mir die kleine Packung und knallte die Kondome geradewegs auf das Kassenfließband ohne Umschweife zu machen oder sie mit einer Tafel Schokolade zu kaschieren. Es war nicht viel los, nur ein älterer Mann, der hinter mir anstand, nickte mir wohlwissend mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu. Die Kassiererin, eine junge Frau, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als ich, nahm es ganz gelassen und verabschiedete mich, nachdem ich ihr das Geld in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Na also, war doch gar nicht so schwer.

Vergnügt schwang ich die kleine Plastiktüte mit dem Artikel durch die Luft und blickte mich nach einem Elektronikgeschäft um, das günstige Ventilatoren anbot. Bald wurde ich fündig und erstand für 2430.00 Yen einen brauchbaren Lüfter. Ich schleppte den sperrigen Karton mit dem Gerät durch die mäßig belebte Straße zurück zum Fahrradständer und stellte ihn in den großen Gepäckkorb. Anschließend kette ich mein Gefährt ab und fuhr, anfangs leicht schwankend wegen des erhöhten Gewichts, los. „Suzuha, ich komme", pfiff ich vergnügt und blickte in die orange gefärbten Wolken über den Häusern.


	14. Kapitel: Eine heiße Julinacht

**Kapitel 14: Eine heiße Julinacht**

Auf dem Rückweg ließ ich mir etwas mehr Zeit, denn ich musste vorsichtig fahren, um meine Waren nicht zu beschädigen. Endlich angekommen trug ich den Ventilator nach oben und betrat die Wohnung. Die Tüte mit den Kondomen versteckte ich gleich am Eingang in der Garderobe.

„Wieder da", rief ich und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

„Was geht?", antwortete Suzuha munter. Sie saß wieder draußen auf ihrem Liegestuhl und war damit beschäftigt, ihre Haare zu Zöpfen zu flechten. Einen hatte sie schon fertig, der nun in frischer Pracht an ihrer linken Kopfhälfte baumelte.

„Ich hoffe, der Ventilator geht, ansonsten müssen wir leider durch Überhitzung das Zeitliche segnen", gab ich zurück und öffnete den Karton. Ich entfernte ein paar Styroporteile, die das Gerät umschlossen und stellte es auf unseren kleinen Küchentisch, schloss das Kabel an eine Steckdose an und…

„…defekt", murmelte ich.

„W-Waaaas?" Suzuha starrte mich ungläubig an, stand auf und kam nach drinnen. Sie stand vor mir und senkte den Blick desillusioniert auf das kleine, weiße Gerät.

„…war nur Spaß." Ich drückte auf die On-Taste und der Ventilator begann, eifrig zu surren und eine angenehme Kühle zu verbreiten.

„Du…"

„FUAAHAHAHAHAHAH…"

Suzuha boxte mich leicht gegen die Schulter, musste dann aber auch grinsten und ging wieder nach draußen, um ihren Zopf fertig zu flechten. Viel kühler wurde es in der Wohnung allerdings nicht und so kam ich auf die Idee, nasse Lappen vor den Ventilator zu hängen, um die Verdunstungskälte zu nutzen, wie ich es durch den Kanda River gelernt hatte. Es hatte tatsächlich einen spürbaren Effekt. Zusätzlich zog ich mein T-Shirt aus und genoss vor dem Lüfter sitzend die angenehm frische Brise, die mir um die Brust wehte. Wie sollte ich mein Vorhaben in Angriff nehmen? Verdammt, ich war so unerfahren in solchen Dingen.

„Wow, du hast ja ein richtiges Sixpack bekommen", sagte Suzu im Vorbeilaufen, während sie sich ein Glas Wasser holte.

Ich sah wie hypnotisiert auf ihre straffen Oberschenkel und die schönen Rundungen in ihrem BH und konnte erstmal gar nicht antworten. Stattdessen griff ich zu meinem kaputten Handy, das auf dem Küchentisch lag und hielt es mit angestrengtem Blick ans Ohr.

„Ich bin's", zischte ich. „Die Organisation hat eine ihrer Agentinnen geschickt, um mich einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen und mich mit ihren körperlichen Reizen zu betören. Ihre Anmut vernebelt meinen Verstand… argh… Wie soll ich mich in dieser Situation verhalten? Bitte geben sie mir einen Rat… El Psy… Kongroo."

Suzu blieb bei diesen Worten wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich perplex an.

„Du… findest mich also… heiß?"

„Krise", dachte ich in meinem Kopf und lief rot an. Wieso hatte ich das gerade gesagt?

„Na ja… du bist nicht unattraktiv. Das ist eine ähh… rein objektive Feststellung", brachte ich hervor.

„Anmutig… " Diesmal war es die Teilzeitsoldatin, die lachen musste, während sie mich rezitierte und dabei leicht errötete. „Du schmeichelst mir…"

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Wir beide lenkten unsere Blicke in verschiedene Richtungen.

Kurz darauf tat Suzuha so, als hielte sie ein Mobiltelefon in ihrer Hand und neigte konzentriert den Kopf Richtung Hörer.

„Ja? Das ist eine kritische Lage. Wie wäre es… wenn sie den Reizen der Agentin nachgeben und sie mit einem Überraschungsangriff überrumpeln. El Psy…"

Noch bevor sie das Codewort zu Ende gesagt hatte, überfiel ich Suzu mit einem stürmischen Zungenkuss und drückte sie an die Wand des Appartements. Grünes Licht. Ich hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten. Das Fass der Lust war endlich übergelaufen. Das Mädchen legte ihre Ellenbogen auf meine breiten Schultern und erwiderte den Kuss, unerfahren, aber leidenschaftlich.

„Rin…", murmelte sie in der kurzen Atempause, bis unsere Münder erneut kollidierten.

„Suzu…" Ich fuhr mit den Händen durch ihre weichen Haare, über ihre nackten Schultern bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Das Mädchen strich währenddessen mit den Fingern über meine Bauchmuskeln, gelangte zu meinen Boxershorts, fuhr an meinen Seiten hoch und krallte sich schließlich in meinen Rücken.

Unsere Lippen verschmolzen ein weiteres Mal und wir schoben unsere Zungen fast schon gewaltsam in den Rachen des jeweils anderen. Man hörte nur feuchtes Schmatzen und gelegentlich dumpfes Stöhnen. Ich griff sanft an Suzuhas pralle Pobacken und leckte ihr über den Hals, worauf sie lüstern ausatmete und vor Erregung dahinschmolz. Es war großartig. Es war tatsächlich noch viel besser, als ich es jemals in Eroges oder Hentai-Mangas gesehen hatte. All die echten Berührungen und körperlichen Empfindungen waren so intensiv und schön, dass ich mich fragte, was ich die ganzen Jahre versäumt hatte.

„Schlafzimmer…", murmelte Suzuha, bevor sich unsere Zungen abermals für den nächsten unbändigen Kuss ineinander verschlangen. Ich ließ meine Hände von ihrem Hintern zu ihren nackten Oberschenkeln wandern, packte sie von unten an und zog die Teilzeitkriegerin hoch, während sie sich an meinen Hals klammerte und mir ihren heißen, flachen Atem ins Ohr hauchte. Ich trug sie hinüber in den durch eine dünne Trennwand als Schlafzimmer gekennzeichneten Bereich und legte sie auf meinem Futon ab. Das Mädchen war durch all die Aufregung etwas gerötet im Gesicht und ein paar Schweißtropfen rannen ihren schlanken Bauch hinab. In ihren halb geschlossenen, gelbgrünen Augen loderte eine hemmungslose Lust und ein schleichendes Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie streckte die Arme nach meiner Hose aus und fasste an die steife Beule, die sich schon seit geraumer Zeit bemerkbar machte.

„Argh…"

Das ließ ich mir nicht einfach gefallen und beugte mich nach vorn, um Suzus BH mit meinen Händen zu umfahren und ihre Brüste genussvoll zusammenzudrücken. Das Mädchen stöhnte lachend auf und versuchte meine Hose herunterzustreifen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Es war ein Spiel, wer den anderen zuerst seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigte. Ich schlug mich besser als meine Partnerin und schaffte es irgendwie, ihren BH zu öffnen. Sofort zog Suzuha ihre Hände zurück und versucht kichernd, ihr Terrain zu verteidigen, indem sie die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkte, aber was konnte sie schon gegen den großen HOUOUIN KYOUMA ausrichten? Um sie abzulenken, verwickelte ich die Teilzeitsoldatin in einen unerwarteten Zungenkuss und zog ihre Arme beiseite, bis ihr BH wieder frei lag. Ich kniete bereits über dem Mädchen, dessen Beine beim Kampf nervös zappelten und manchmal meine eigenen umklammerten.

„Ahhh…", der Kuss brach ab, wir holten Luft und lächelten uns begierig an. „Jetzt hab ich dich", sagte ich triumphierend.

Ihre Arme auf die Matratze pressend zog ich Suzus schon offenen BH mit dem Mund herab und entblößte ihre sinnlichen Kurven.

„Na, gefallen sie dir?", flüsterte das Mädchen verführerisch. Sie hatte tatsächlich ziemlich große, wohlgeformte Brüste für ihre schlanke Statue, die beim Herunterstreifen des BHs leicht nach außen wallten.

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben fing ich an, ihre steifen Nippel mit der Zunge zu umkreisen und zärtlich daran zu saugen. Suzuha stöhnte bei jeder Empfindung wohlig auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Das machst du gut, Okabe… weiter…"

Mittlerweile hatte ich ihre Arme losgelassen und massierte ihre prallen Titten mit beiden Händen, drückte sie zusammen, umkreiste sie, rieb ihre Nippel mit den Fingerspitzen, strich die sinnlichen Wölbungen glatt, ließ sie wieder in ihre Form springen, zog daran, drückte sie nach oben und leckte sie mit der Zunge ab. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Koch, der mit all seinem Können ein sehr delikates Gericht zubereitet. Die Braunhaarige umklammerte dabei meinen Rücken und sabberte lüstern ins Kopfkissen.

Ich machte eine kurze Pause… Der Gesichtsausdruck der schwer atmenden Suzuha vor mir glich einem _Ahegao_, wie Daru es in der Otaku-Fachsprache beschreiben würde. Sie drehte träge ihren Kopf zu mir und leckte sich die Lippen. „Delicious…", war das Einzige, was ich denken konnte.

Sie räkelte sich noch einmal und streckte dann die Arme nach meinen Boxershorts aus. Dabei drückten ihre Oberarme ihre nackten Brüste auf erotische Weise zusammen, die durch den Schweißfilm im Licht der Abenddämmerung glänzten. Suzu zog meine Hose langsam und genüsslich am Bund herunter und mein zum Zerreißen erigiertes Glied schnellte hervor.

„Hmmn… nicht schlecht…", schmeichelte das Mädchen mit sanfter Stimme. „War ja auch klar, bei dem großen Wissenschaftler Hououin…"

Ich konnte nicht behaupten, ein Prachtexemplar von extremer Größe zu besitzen, aber ich lag über dem Durchschnitt… Bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, fing Suzuha an, mein steifes Teil zu reiben und das Precum, das sich durch die Erregung angesammelt hatte, durch die Bewegung zu verteilen. Ihre Hände waren schon ganz klebrig und erzeugten obszöne Geräusche auf meiner straff gespannten Haut.

„Uhhff…", machte ich bei dieser intensiven Erfahrung und blickte an die Decke. Lange würde ich das nicht aushalten.

Noch immer kniete ich über dem Mädchen, das mich nun näher zu sich heran zog und sich leicht nach oben beugte, um die Spitze meines Geschlechtsteils in den Mund zu nehmen. Eine feuchte Wärme umfing mein Glied, das durch all das angestaute Blut heftig pulsierte. Suzuha schob sich die harte Röhre tiefer in den Rachen und saugte daran, während sie ihre Zunge um meinen Schaft spielen ließ. Dafür, dass sie so unerfahren war, konnte sie das ziemlich gut… Ihre schönen Lippen glitten ein ums andere Mal über die Außenseite meines Penis und ich stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung leise. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch kam mein Glied aus Suzus Mund, während ein langer Faden Precum aus seiner Spitze triefte.

„Ahhh…" Sie holte kurz Luft, um es sofort wieder in ihrer Mundhöhle zu versenken.

„Suzuha…", lechzte ich und streichelte mit einer Hand durch ihre unwirschen Haare. Sie sah mich mit wollüstigem Blick an und legte zusätzlich die Hände an, um ihr Liebesspiel zu intensivieren. Das war zu viel für mich. Schnell zog ich mein Geschlechtsteil aus ihrer heißen Feuchte.

„Uargh…", machte ich beim Ausatmen und stütze mich mit den Armen über meiner geilen Partnerin ab. „Noch nicht…"

Die Teilzeitkriegerin grinste, leckte meinen Lusttropfen von ihren Lippen und strich zärtlich über meine Hände. Ich kroch ein Stückchen zurück und inspizierte Suzus dunkelblaues Stoffhöschen. Zwischen ihren Beinen hatte sich ein noch dunklerer Fleck gebildet. Ich griff mit beiden Armen unter ihre nackten Oberschenkel, brachte sie in eine leicht nach oben geneigte Position und fing an, die nasse Stelle mit der Zunge zu liebkosen.

„Ohh… Okabe…", wimmerte das Mädchen mit genussvollem Gesichtsausdruck.

Ihre geilen Säfte schmeckten sehr gut. Ich versenkte mein Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen und leckte sie begierig ab, während Suzuha bei der Prozedur vor Erregung zitterte. Sie packte an ihre Brüste und drückte sie angespannt zusammen, um anschließend in Wogen der Lust zu erbeben und laut zu stöhnen. Nun zog ich das Sporthöschen langsam an einer Seite herunter und entblößte immer mehr von Suzus feuchtem Intimbereich, bis ich ihre komplette Vagina sehen konnte. Ihre Schamlippen waren bereits sehr geschwollen und verlangten nach mehr. Nachdem sich das Mädchen der Hose entledigt hatte, stürzte ich mich mit der Zunge auf ihre Vulva und verwöhnte sie in diversen Bereichen. Mein Herz pochte, denn ich hatte so etwas vorher noch nie gemacht, beherrschte es aber aus irgendeinem Grund instinktiv. Ich leckte ihre Klitoris und saugte leicht an der kleinen Erhebung mit heftigen Reaktionen meiner Partnerin, die sich wohlig aufbäumte. Dann umkreiste ich mit einem Finger ihre Öffnung und führte ihn vorsichtig ein Stückchen ein, nahm einen zweiten hinzu und drang tiefer vor…

„Ahhee…", stieß Suzu in sexueller Ekstase aus. Sie atmete schnell und flach, wobei sich ihr voller Busen rhythmisch hob und senkte.

Ich bewegte meine Finger sanft vor und zurück, mit jedem Stoß ein wenig tiefer in die nasse Hitze eindringend und drückte mit meinem Daumen leicht auf ihren Kitzler.

„O-Okabe…", stammelte das Mädchen. „Ich w-will… dich… jetzt!" Sie griff an meinen Schwanz und zog mich mit der anderen Hand etwas näher. Ich hielt inne und blickte Richtung der Garderobe, wo ich die Kondome versteckte hatte. Währenddessen zog Suzuha aus der Seitentasche ihres herumliegenden Sporthöschens eine kleine violette Packung, riss sie auf und klemmte sich das Gummi zwischen die Zähne.

„Was? D-Du auch?", fragte ich verdutzt, als ich das Kondom erblickte.

„Hast du etwa auch…?", erwiderte das Mädchen mit geweiteten Augen. Ich nickte.

„Den Vorrat werden wir brauchen…" Sie lächelte neckisch und streifte das Kondom gekonnt mit dem Mund über mein erigiertes Glied. Hatte sie das geübt? Dann legte sie sich entspannt hin, spreizte die Beine und zog mit den Händen ihre Oberschenkel nach oben.

„Kannst rein, Rin…", wisperte sie, wie schon einmal am heutigen Tag und sah mich verlockend an.

Das ließ ich mir nicht _dreimal_ sagen und rückte näher an sie heran, um meinen steifen Schwanz über ihre vor Feuchte triefende Vagina zu reiben. Mit einer Hand führte ich die Eichel genüsslich ein und schob mit einer langsamen Hüftbewegung den Schaft bis zum Anschlag in Suzus feuchte Enge. Ein lautes Stöhnen gefolgt von schnellen Atemzügen entfuhr dem Mädchen, das sich mit beiden Händen in die Bettdecke krallte. Ihr Hymen war vermutlich schon irgendwann beim Sport gerissen, denn sie schien keinen Schmerz zu empfinden. Ich drückte mit meinen Händen ihre Kniekehlen leicht nach hinten, um ihre prallen Oberschenkel etwas zu spreizen und begann, mich behutsam in ihr zu bewegen. Manchmal flutschte mein fast schon schmerzhaft erigierter Penis aus ihrer Scheide, doch ich steckte ihn sogleich wieder hinein, um die Teilzeitsoldatin umso heftiger zu penetrieren. Sie wimmerte mit verdrehten Augen in purer Verzückung und fuhr mit ihren zierlichen Händen über ihren schönen Körper.

Ich intensivierte meine Stoßbewegung und umgriff Suzuhas Oberschenkel mit beiden Armen. Ihre Brüste wogten träge vor und zurück, während wollüstige Laute der Kehle des Mädchens entwichen. Ich streckte meinen Arm und packte an eine ihrer Titten, um sie leicht auf ihren Oberkörper zu pressen. Dann lehnte ich mich nach vorne und verwickelte meine Partnerin in einen wilden Zungenkuss. Mit einem Schmatzen trennten sich unsere glühenden Lippen und zogen dünne Speichelfäden nach sich.

„Ahh… Okabe… Ich…" Ich ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Beenden des Satzes, umklammerte mit meinen starken Armen ihren linken Oberschenkel und drehte sie so in eine Schräglage. Die Teilzeitsoldatin krallte sich mit den Fingern auf einer Seite des Kopfkissens fest und biss die Zähne zusammen, während mein strotzendes Glied, begleitet von feuchten Klatschgeräuschen, immer schneller und heftiger in ihre warme Enge eindrang. Suzu fing an, unter mir zu erbeben und sich rhythmisch zu wölben, während sie erregt keuchte.

„Ich… k-komme…"

Auch ich war kurz davor und spürte meinen Schaft in ihrer Vagina vehement pulsieren. Zum Abschluss verpasste ich ihr eine rapide Serie extra tiefer und leidenschaftlicher Stöße, als das Mädchen anfing, krampfartig in ihrem Orgasmus zu explodieren. Sie zuckte und lechzte mit lustverzerrtem Gesicht, nicht länger in der Lage, die Bewegungen ihres Körpers zu kontrollieren. Ich konnte es ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten und zog meinen Schwanz schnell aus ihrer Vagina, um auf ihren Bauch zu ejakulieren. Leider schaffte ich es nicht, das Kondom rechtzeitig abzuziehen und kam in die Spitze des Gummis, das sich unter der immensen Menge an Cum erheblich dehnte.

Ich ächzte schwer atmend, etwas enttäuscht über mein Missgeschick, als Suzuha das violette Präservativ abzog und den Inhalt über ihrem Oberkörper entleerte. Ich sah ihr fassungslos dabei zu, wie sie langsam das Sperma auf ihrer milchigen Satinhaut verstrich und den Rest mit der Zunge ausleckte. Dabei schaute sie mich erotisch an und fuhr sich zum Abschluss mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Das… war großartig... Rin", seufzte sie erschöpft und schenkte mir ihr eindringliches Lächeln. Wir küssten uns erneut und streichelten liebevoll über unsere Körper. So lagen wir uns ein paar Minuten aufgebraucht in den Armen, als mein Penis wieder steif wurde.

„Nächste Runde?", fragte Suzuha herausfordernd und grinste mich verlockend an.

Es war 0:32 Uhr, wie ich dem kleinen Digitalwecker neben meinem Futon entnehmen konnte. Wir hatten es seit bestimmt vier Stunden getrieben. Rings um mein Bett herum lagen gefüllte violette und grünliche Kondome, denn wir hatten die erste Packung bereits aufgebraucht und waren auf die Notration umgestiegen. In unserem Liebesspiel waren wir mit der Zeit immer ungezügelter und wilder geworden und probierten abenteuerliche Stellungen aus. Der Mondschein beschien Suzuhas schweißüberströmten Körper mit seinen üppigen Rundungen, die von all dem Sperma verklebt waren.

Gerade spritze ich erneut in ihren Mund ab, während sie gierig meinen Saft schluckte und anschließend meinen Penis mit der Zunge ableckte. Kurze Zeit später drehte sie sich um und legte sich, auf die Ellenbogen abgestützt, auf mein Bett und streckte mir verführerisch ihren prallen Hintern entgegen.

„Na komm schon, Rin… nochmal", verlangte sie, leicht mit ihren Pobacken wackelnd. Ich konnte die unbändige Lust in mir aufflammen spüren und zog mir sofort das nächste Gummi über. Meinen Schaft ein paar Mal über ihren Intimbereich gleiten lassend drang ich tief in sie ein und hörte das Mädchen wohlig aufstöhnen. Bei jeder Stoßbewegung wippten ihre schon etwas zerzausten Zöpfe und ihr großer Busen rhythmisch mit. Ich griff sie an den Haaren und zog sie nach oben, um sie rücklings in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu vereinnahmen. Mit der anderen Hand verwöhnte ich ihren fülligen Vorbau.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten wir eng ineinander verschlungen auf meinem Futon auf. Suzus Haare hangen mir offen ins Gesicht und rochen angenehm nach Sonnenblumenöl. Ich fuhr mit einem Finger zärtlich über ihre weiche Wange und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss, von dem sie aufwachte und ihr Gesicht zu mir drehte. Ihre gelbgrünen Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und auf ihrem Mund formte sich ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Rin…", flüsterte sie und küsste mich leicht auf den Mund.

Ich legte meine starken Arme um sie und drückte das süße Mädchen an mich, um sie mit Streicheleinheiten zu liebkosen. Zum Glück war heute Sonntag, also genügend Zeit, das Spiel weiterzuführen. Die ganze angestaute und verdrängte Lust war in einer Nacht herausgebrochen und hatte uns beiden unsere Gefühle offenbart.


	15. Kapitel: Der IBN 5100

**Kapitel 15: Der IBN 5100**

Es war der neunte September 1975. Der Tag, auf den wir schon so lange gewartet hatten, von dem der Erfolg unserer Mission abhing. An diesem verheißungsvollen Tag sollte der IBN 5100 erstmals der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert werden und wir würden zusammen mit Yukitaka und Chikane die Messe im Akihabara Techno Forum besuchen. Über dem Elektrodistrikt hing ein leichter Morgennebel, den die Septembersonne nur schwerlich durchbrach und die aufragenden Gebäude in einem ominösen Weiß verschwinden ließ. Es war etwas kühl, das Mädchen neben mir fröstelte ein wenig.

Suzuha und ich hatten uns, dem besonderen Anlass entsprechend, schick gemacht und warteten vor dem ATF auf unsere Begleitung. Die Teilzeitsoldatin trug ein gelbes, kurzärmliges Oberteil, das ihre weiblichen Kurven betonte und ein blaues Röckchen, während ich in schwarzem Anzug auftrat. Ich fühlte mich in dieser Art von Kleidung etwas unwohl und wünschte mir meinen Laborkittel zurück. Zu dem großen Gebäude aufsehend, in dem sich das ATF befand, fing mein Herz schneller an zu klopfen und ich atmete tief ein und langsam aus, um meine Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Hier drin befand sich also das Objekt, für das wir unsere Reise in die Vergangenheit angetreten hatten und das im Stande war, den Verlauf der Zukunft zu ändern.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn nicht zu teuer verkaufen", sagte ich mit monotoner Stimme zu Suzu, die neben mir an ihren Zöpfen spielte und genauso angespannt schien wie ich.

„Unsere Ersparnisse der letzten drei Monate werden so oder so nicht reichen, um den Computer zu bezahlen, glaube ich", antwortete sie ernüchtert.

Tatsächlich hatten wir in unseren Jobs beide nicht das beste Einkommen, aber es war gerade genug, um über die Runden zu kommen. Das Geld, das ich aus dem Jahr 2010 mitgenommen hatte, war in den ersten Wochen eine große Hilfe gewesen, aber nun schon fast komplett aufgebraucht. Vielleicht könnten wir uns den IBN in ein paar Jahren leisten. Nach meinem Wissen würde er erst 1982 vom Markt genommen werden, also genügend Zeit, um die nötigen finanziellen Mittel aufzutreiben.

„Kyouma!", rief eine vertraute Stimme. Faris' Vater und seine Freundin kamen winkend von weitem auf uns zu und mir fiel auf, dass die beiden genauso fein gekleidet waren wie wir. Yukitaka in einer hellbraunen Anzugjacke und dunkelbraunen Hose, Chikane in einem durch und durch rosafarbenen Kleid, das mit ihrer Haarfarbe harmonisierte. Als das Paar vor uns stand, begrüßten wir uns gegenseitig, die Mädchen per Umarmung, Yukitaka und ich per Handschlag.

„Wir haben gerade noch einen Parkplatz gefunden. Ist ganz schön belebt heute. Kein Wunder bei so einem Ereignis", sagte der braunhaarige Mann gut gelaunt. Seit wann hatte er eigentlich den Führerschein?

„Also, gehen wir rein?", fuhr er aufgedreht fort und blickte in die Runde.

Durch eine breite gläserne Schiebetür betraten wir zusammen mit anderen hereinströmenden Besuchern das Gebäude und befanden uns in einer riesigen Lobby. Alles wirkte sehr modern und aufgeräumt. Grautöne und weiß, der Geruch von Plastik, Stahl und Computern. Ich erinnerte mich an das letzte Mal, als ich hier gewesen war, um mit Daru einen Vortrag über Zeitreisen von einer gewissen Makise Kurisu zu hören. Diesmal begaben wir uns nicht in einen der kleinen Kongressräume auf den höheren Etagen, sondern in die große Ausstellungshalle im Erdgeschoss, die mit IBN-Bannern ausgewiesen war. Vor dem Eingang standen zwei Security-Kräfte in schwarzen Anzügen, die uns begrüßten, als wir den Raum betraten. Hier wimmelte es bereits von Menschen, die sich an kleinen Stehtischen lebhaft mit Angestellten der Computerfirma unterhielten oder um die mit Trennwänden unterteilten Stationen wanderten, um die neuen Modelle zu begutachten. Wir tauchten ein in das rege Stimmengewirr und bahnten uns einen Weg durch die Menge, nach vorne, wo eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut war.

„Yukitaka, mein Freund, wie geht's?", sagte eine Stimme von hinten.

Ich drehte mich um und… erstarrte. Diese Person kannte ich. Dunkle, ungezähmte Haare, stechend blaugraue Augen, markante Gesichtszüge. Vor mir stand der junge Professor Nakabachi und sah Yukitaka mit herausforderndem, schiefem Grinsen an. Der Mann musste ebenfalls in meinem Alter sein und sah mir, bis auf seine geringere Größe, auffallend ähnlich. Er war von schlanker Statue und trug ein weißes Hemd mit einem noblen Anstecktuch, sowie eine hellbraune Hose, die mit einem rötlichen Gürtel abgerundet wurde.

„Shouichi! Schön dich zu sehen", antwortete unsere Begleitung freudig und gab seinem Kollegen die Hand. Nachdem sich die beiden auf den Rücken geklopft hatten, drehte sich Faris' Vater zu unserer Gruppe und legte eine Hand auf Nakabachis Schulter.

„Das hier ist Makise Shouichi, mein Studienkollege und guter Freund. Shouichi, darf ich dir Hashida Suzu und Hououin Kyouma vorstellen?" Damit deutete er mit einer ausladenden Geste auf mich und Suzu, die im Moment mindestens genauso irritiert wirkte wie ich. Makise? Hatte ich mich verhört? Was hatte der Doktor mit meiner Assistentin zu tun?

„Ähhm… freut mich…", stammelte ich und streckte dem skeptisch dreinblickenden Physiker die Hand hin, die er kurz schüttelte. Auch meine Freundin begrüßte er und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Kollegen zu.

„Na, wirst du einen kaufen?", fragte er lauernd und verzog einen Mundwinkel zu einem kecken Lächeln.

Yukitaka senkte den Kopf und wirkte nachdenklich. „Wann bekommt man schon mal die Gelegenheit, an der Vorstellung des wohl innovativsten IBN-Modells seit Jahren teilzuhaben. Wie sieht's mit dir aus?"

„Wenn die Gelder da wären… leider bin ich nicht aus so gutem Hause wie du."

In dem Moment wurden die beiden von einer Lautsprecherstimme unterbrochen, die von der Bühne kam: „Der Vortrag beginnt nun, ich darf um Ruhe bitten", hallte es durch den Saal und die Besucher hoben ihre Köpfe und blickten interessiert Richtung Mikrofon, an dem ein braunhaariger Mann mittleren Alters stand. Auch er trug die hier übliche Uniform, einen schwarzen Anzug, und laut des kleinen Namensschilds mit dem blauen Logo schien er, ein Mitarbeiter von IBN zu sein.

„Ich freue mich, dass sie an diesem Samstagmorgen den Weg ins Akihabara Techno Forum gefunden haben. Mein Name ist Mitashi Shonsuke, leitender Mitarbeiter der IBN-Zweigstelle in Tokyo. Ich habe heute die Ehre, Ihnen den IBN 5100 vorzustellen, unsere neue technologische Entwicklung, die das Potential hat, die Welt der Computer zu revolutionieren."

Applaus. Als der Namen des Computers fiel, pochte mein Herz kurz heftig in nervöser Aufregung. Ich atmete noch einmal durch und lauschte dann dem Vortrag. Der IBN-Vertreter schloss seine Begrüßungsrede mit einigen Danksagungen ab und kam im Anschluss auf die technischen Details der neuartigen Errungenschaft zu sprechen.

„Die Technik, die einst einen ganzen Raum ausfüllte, passt nun in dieses kleine Volumen." Dabei deutete er auf einen IBN 5100, der neben ihm auf einem eleganten Stehtisch aufgebaut war. „Nicht umsonst gehört er zur Gattung der sogenannten _Mikrocomputer_. Seine kompakten Systemeinheiten fügen sich in das Gehäuse aus legiertem Aluminium und werden ergänzt durch eine eingebaute Tastatur und einen fünf Zoll CRT-Monitor. Das Gesamtgewicht beträgt gerade einmal 24 Kilogramm, was den Standard der heutigen Computertechnologie bei weitem unterschreitet. Der PC besitzt einen Arbeitsspeicher in Varianten von 16 bis 64 Kilobyte und wird in den Programmiersprachen APL oder BASIC geliefert. Die Weiterentwicklung unseres Vorgängermodells SCAMP arbeitet mit der PALM-CPU, einer Mehrchiptechnologie und kann so eine vielfach erhöhte Leistung erbringen."

Nach einer Reihe weiterer technischer Beschreibungen, die er anhand einer Projektor-Präsentation erläuterte, kam der Spezialist zum Ende seiner Vorstellung.

„Mit Recht können wir behaupten, dass IBN heute den ersten Personal Computer auf den Markt bringt. Der Preis wird sich je nach Ausstattung im Rahmen von 910.000 Yen bis 2.200.000 Yen bewegen."

Bei diesen Worten rutschte mir mein Herz in die Hose. War ja klar gewesen. Ich warf Suzuha, die neben mir stand, einen unauffälligen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass sie genauso desillusioniert dreinschaute wie ich.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Im Anschluss möchte ich Sie gerne auf einen kleinen Aperitif einladen. An den Ausstellungsstationen stehen Ihnen unsere Mitarbeiter für nähere Informationen zur Verfügung", beendete der Mann seinen Vortrag, während allgegenwärtiger Applaus und studentisches Tische-Klopfen in der Halle anschwollen.

Die Menschenmenge verteilte sich langsam wieder im Saal und ordnete sich zu kleinen Grüppchen, die sich mit Sektgläsern und keramischen Sake-Schalen zuprosteten, um das besondere Event zu feiern. Manche stürzten sich sofort auf die Stationen, an denen die Computer in Serie aufgebaut waren, um das neue Modell genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen und die IBN-Mitarbeiter mit Fragen zu löchern. Auch unsere Gruppe mischte sich wieder unter die Leute mit Yukitaka an der Spitze, der mit Nakabachi angeregte Gespräche führte. Suzuha hielt mir eine Schale Sake entgegen, die sie von einer der Catering-Angestellten ergattert hatte und sah mich herausfordernd an. Ich nahm das flache Keramikbesteck widerwillig entgegen und trank den Inhalt nach kurzem Zögern in einem Zug aus. Der Sake floss säuerlich herb meinen Rachen hinab, während ich mich, den Konsum des Reisweins nicht gewohnt, bei dem Geschmack leicht schüttelte. Als es vorbei war, setzte ich die Schale ab und lächelte, während eine angenehme Wärme sich in meinem Magen ausbreitete.

„Ahhh…", machte Suzu, nachdem sie es mir gleichgetan hatte und ihren Sake heruntergespült hatte. „Jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser. Lass uns doch mal ein bisschen umsehen." Sie grinste mich an.

„In Ordnung. Ich frage mich… ob SERN hiervon weiß. Ich meine die Messe und die Gefahr, die für sie vom IBN 5100 ausgeht. Fuhaha…" Meine Lache rollte etwas unterdrückt aus meiner Kehle, da diese noch von dem Reiswein brannte.

Wir ließen Chikane, ihren Freund und den Physikstudenten unter sich und schlenderten durch die große Halle. Ich fühlte mich inmitten dieser intellektuellen Veranstaltung fehl am Platz. Seit ich im Yoshino's arbeitete, hegte ich anderen sozialen Umgang, sowie eine Abneigung gegenüber dieser Studentengesellschaft, die ich schon in meiner Herkunftszeit gering geschätzt hatte. Diese eingebildeten Kopfmenschen lebten in einer geistigen Welt, die ich nicht mit ihnen teilte. Mein Chuunibyou-Status untersagte es mir, mich einer falschen Gesellschaft unterzuordnen, die durch intellektuelle Höhenflüge ohne wahre Leidenschaft ihre Anerkennung bezog. Ich dagegen war ein _verrückter_ Wissenschaftler, der…

„Was hältst du eigentlich von diesem Shouichi Typen? Ist schon seltsam, dass er auch den Namen Makise trägt", unterbrach Suzuha meinen Gedankenfluss und sah nachdenklich zu mir rüber.

„…Doktor Nakabachi hat die Vorlesung über Zeitmaschinen gehalten, die du durch deine Ankunft auf der Alpha-Weltlinie verhindert hast. Während dieser Vorlesung habe ich auch Makise Kurisu zum ersten Mal getroffen."

Das Mädchen horchte auf, als ich den Namen meiner Assistentin erwähnte. „Makise… er scheint, mit ihr verwandt zu sein. Vielleicht ist er ihr Vater."

„Was? Nakabachi?" Ich musste bei der Vorstellung lachen. „Kurisu tut mir leid."

„Wir sollten ein Auge auf ihn behalten", sagte Suzuha ernst. Ich nickte.

Wir streiften um die Trennwände und beäugten den IBN 5100 in mehrfacher Ausführung. Das war er also, der Gegenstand unserer Begierde, der Kern unserer Mission. Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, den Computer einfach zu klauen, aber realisierte schnell die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Vorhabens. Die Halle war gefüllt mir Sicherheitskräften und selbst mit unseren Kampffähigkeiten würden wir der schieren Masse an Menschen nicht entkommen können, geschweige denn, den schweren IBN rechtzeitig aus dem Gebäude schaffen. Diebstahl war keine Option, zumindest nicht jetzt. Als wir die Ausstellung einmal umrundet hatten, stießen wir wieder mit unserer Gruppe zusammen, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen Mitarbeiter der Computerfirma mit Lobreden zu überhäufen. Chikane stand als Einzige ein wenig gelangweilt daneben.

„Wie viel kostet er, wenn man die Variante mit maximaler Ausstattung wählt?", fragte Makise gerade und fixierte den Mann vor ihm mit seinem kalten Blick.

„Der Preis würde sich in diesem Fall auf 2.200.000 Yen belaufen."

Nakabachi drehte sich zu Yukitaka und sah ihn provokant an. „Na? Kannst du dir das auch leisten?"

Mein Freund überlegte kurz, doch fing dann an zu lächeln. „Ich habe nicht umsonst ein ganzes Jahr gespart. Der Preis ist steil, aber ich nehme ihn für diese großartige technische Errungenschaft in Kauf."

„Pff… Idealist", murmelte Makise abschätzig und grinste schief. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Da bist du ja wieder, Kyouma! Ich brauche deinen Rat." Yukitaka wandte sich unerwartet an mich. „Denkst du es lohnt sich, den IBN 5100 für 2,2 Millionen Yen zu kaufen?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

Ich war kurz verwirrt und antwortete dann ins Blaue hinein: „Natürlich. Ich würde sogar sagen, es ist nötig. Das Schicksal der Welt wird eines Tages darauf beruhen. Fuha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Um es nicht allzu theatralisch klingen zu lassen, setzte ich meine verrückte Lache ans Ende des Satzes, die allerdings ihre ironische Wirkung verfehlte. Ein paar Leute blickten irritiert zu mir rüber, als ich in verrenkter Pose vor der kleinen Gruppe stand.

„…Dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Ich kaufe den Computer", sagte Yukitaka unbeeindruckt zu dem schockierten Mitarbeiter.

Wir blieben noch circa eine Stunde auf der Messe und redeten, Sake konsumierend, mit allen möglichen Studenten, Professoren, Informatik-Spezialisten, IBN-Angestellten, Physikern, Mathematikern, Theoretikern, technisch Interessierten, PC-Tüftlern, Wissenschaftlern, verrückten Wissenschaftlern und Assistenten, bis wir schließlich mit einem schweren Karton die Halle verließen, den Yukitaka und ich gemeinsam stemmten.

„Uff…", keuchte mein Freund unter der Last des Mikrocomputers, während ich zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen ganz entspannt das Gewicht handhabte. Ich hatte schließlich nicht umsonst drei Monate wie ein Soldat trainiert und Eisen bewegt. Der morgendliche Nebel hatte sich in der Vormittagssonne in feinen Dunst aufgelöst, der glitzernd und transparent über der Stadt schwebte und ihre absurde Schönheit preisgab.

„Wir haben hinter dem Gebäude geparkt… also… hhh… müssen wir noch ein bisschen durchhalten."

„Kein Problem", sagte ich locker und starrte mit indifferentem Blick in den Dunst über den Dächern. Suzuha schlenderte leichtfüßig neben mir her und lächelte mich manchmal erotisch an. Ihre Wangen waren von den ein, zwei Schalen Sake, die sie über den Durst getrunken hatte, ein wenig gerötet, was sie nicht weniger attraktiv erscheinen ließ. Chikane ging auf der anderen Seite des seltsamen Zuges mit und schien froh darüber, endlich der intellektuellen Veranstaltung entkommen zu sein.

„Yu-chan, versprich mir, dass wir nie wieder auf so ein Treffen gehen werden", sagte sie in Faris-Manier und schmollte.

„Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt… hhhh… verspreche ich es dir", antwortete ihr Freund atemlos.

Endlich hatten wir das Auto erreicht, einen olivgrünen 70er Jahre Mitsubishi, der mir im Vergleich zu modernen Fahrzeugen ziemlich klein vorkam.

„Schicke Karre", lobte ich pfeifend. Wir hievten den sperrigen Karton in den zu klein geratenen Kofferraum und knallten die Tür zu.

„Uhh, geschafft.", stöhnte Yukitaka. „Danke. Ist ein 73er Baujahr." Nicht, dass ich mich auskannte, aber ich nickte einfach anerkennend.

„Hat mich wirklich gefreut, dass ihr alle mitgekommen seid", betonte mein Freund noch einmal glücklich und verabschiedete mich und Suzu. Auch Chikane umarmten wir beide noch einmal, bis wir schließlich auseinander gingen.

„Und verstau ihn gut!", rief ich Yukitaka noch hinterher, als er schon dabei war, ins Auto einzusteigen.

„Mach ich!" Er winkte. Der Motor sprang an und kurze Zeit später rauschte das olivgrüne Gefährt an uns vorbei und verschwand in der nächsten Straßenbiegung.

Suzuha blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir. Sie hielt eine flache Hand hoch und fixierte mich mit ihren gelbgrünen Augen und einem breiter werdenden Lächeln. Ich klatschte ab.

„Geschafft!", rief das angetrunkene Mädchen freudig aus und machte ein paar kleine Luftsprünge, sodass ihre saftigen Brüste nur so wackelten.

„Geschafft. Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch bewachen…"

Suzuha warf sich mir lachend in die Arme und schmiegte sich in ihrem temporären Gleichgewichtsverlust an mich. Ich konnte nicht anders und versenkte meine Zunge in ihren sabbernden Mund, um sie anschließend hochzuheben und mich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse zu drehen, wobei ihr blauer Rock im Wind flatterte. Dann setzte ich sie ab und sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen.

„Es ist Wochenende… du weißt, was das bedeutet", sagte die Teilzeitsoldatin lauernd. Grinsend fuhr ich mit der Hand durch Suzus krauses Haar. Ich wusste es nur zu gut.


	16. Kapitel: Arbeit mit Ablenkungen

**Kapitel 16: Arbeit mit Ablenkungen **

„Zwei Cappuccino und ein stilles Wasser!", rief Natsuki, meine Keller-Kollegin, mir zu, als sie an der Bar vorbeieilte, hinter der ich gerade meinen Dienst verrichtete. Unsere Zusammenarbeit war perfekt. Wir waren ein eingespieltes Team, das reibungslos die Wünsche unserer Kunden erfüllte und das ist kürzester Zeit. Schon hatte ich zwei dampfende Kaffeegetränke auf ein Tablett gestellt und griff mir aus dem Kühlschrank eine kleine, gläserne Wasserflasche, um sie direkt daneben zu drapieren. Sofort schnappe Natsuki sich die Platte und manövrierte geschickt zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen des Cafés hindurch, die momentan fast vollkommen belegt waren, ohne mit entgegenkommenden Menschen zu kollidieren. Grazil setzte sie das Tablett am Tisch ab und richtete die Getränke für die Gäste an.

Sie war glaube ich zwei Jahre älter als ich, also 21. Ihre schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare waren hinter dem Kopf zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und glänzten im Schein der Mittagssonne, die an diesem warmen Spätsommertag durch die Scheiben des Cafés drang und dem Innenraum eine mysteriös transzendente Atmosphäre verlieh. Ich bewunderte die junge Frau für ihren Fleiß, den sie jedes Mal an den Tag legte und gab mir Mühe, genauso diszipliniert zu arbeiten wie sie. Leider war ich durch ihre Erscheinung oft abgelenkt, die meine Aufmerksamkeit in manchen Momenten restlos einnahm. Natsuki war ein wenig kleiner als Suzuha, aber besaß dafür umso femininere Kurven, die sich in ihre Kellnerinnen Kleidung schmiegten und an den richtigen Stellen für voluminöse Ausbuchtungen sorgten. Das weiße Hemd presste auf Brusthöhe gegen die darüber liegende, schwarze Schürze und beulte diese zu zwei schweren Bergen aus. Um ihre schmale Taille legten sich elegant die abschließenden Bänder der Schürze, gefolgt vom Schwung ihrer breiten Hüften und großen, wohlgeformten Oberschenkeln, die die schwarze Jeanshose zum Spannen brachten.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, als wollte ich die Gedanken loswerden und versuchte mich wieder auf die Kaffeemaschine zu fokussieren, die gerade den kochenden Milchschaum zum Überlaufen brachte, mit dem ich eigentlich einen Latte Macchiato garnieren wollte.

„Alles ok, Kyouma?", fragte mich Natsuki bei ihrem nächsten Rundgang.

„Ähh… klar. Alles gut." Ich versuchte, es möglichst gelassen klingen zu lassen und sah dem Mädchen fest und selbstsicher in die dunklen Augen. Mein Herz machte bei ihrem Anblick ein paar kleine Sprünge.

War es etwa verwerflich auf erotische Weise über ein anderes Mädchen zu denken, obwohl man eine Freundin hat? Suzuha und ich hatten oft miteinander gelschlafen, aber wirklich zusammen waren wir nicht. Es war eher eine Art offene Beziehung, zumindest wollte ich das glauben.

„Hey, Natsuki. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich mal… auf einen Kaffee einlade?"

Das war der offensichtlich beste Spruch, den ich zu einer Kellnerin sagen konnte, die den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tat als Gäste mit dem herben Heißgetränk zu bedienen. Ich klatschte mir innerlich gegen die Stirn. Die junge Frau sah verwirrt zu mir rüber als hätte sie sich verhört und öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen.

„…Ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber…", sie musste lächeln, „bitte nicht in _diesem_ Café. Ich möchte mein Privatleben gerne von der Arbeit trennen."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte sie mir nach meiner Anmache auf Mittelschulniveau gerade wirklich zu einem Date zugesagt?

„Also dann… nächste Woche? Wie wär's mit Dienstag?" An diesem Tag hatten wir beide bis zur Abendschicht frei. Natsuki legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Lippen und sah nach oben.

„Ja, ich denke das müsste passen." Sie lächelte mich an und ich erlebte gerade einen ganz neuen Kick. Ich könnte mit der Erfahrung, die ich durch Suzuha gesammelt hatte, jede Frau klar machen… Waren etwa meine Gottkomplexe aus der Zeitschleife wieder erwacht?

Wo ich gerade an meine Freundin dachte… Aus einiger Distanz stierten mich zwei zu Schlitzen verengte, gelbgrüne Augen an. Ich erschrak und blickte über Natsukis Schulter in den Ausschankraum.

„Ist was?", frage die junge Kellnerin vor mir.

„Ähhh, nein ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wo wir uns treffen könnten." Was machte Suzuha hier? Hatte sie unser Gespräch mitgehört?

„Sagen wir 12 Uhr an der Main Station", fuhr ich schließlich fort.

„13 Uhr passt mir besser, ich habe vorher noch einen Tanzkurs."

„Gut, das geht auch." Ich grinste sie verlegen an und ließ meine Pupillen unauffällig wieder in den dahinter liegenden Raum wandern.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sich unser Arbeitsrhythmus wieder eingependelt und meine Kollegin eilte mit Gläsern und Tellern durch das Café, während ich hinter dem Tresen die Bestellungen vorbereitete. Ich traute mich gar nicht, in den Ausschankraum hinauszugehen und drückte mich vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Suzu, bis ich mir endlich ein Herz fasste und unsicher an ihren Tisch trat.

„Was darf ich anbieten, wertes Fräulein?"

„Eine Erklärung."

Ich stockte. „Schau mal, das ist nur unter Arbeitskollegen. Ein freundschaftliches Treffen."

„…ähm, von was redest du?"

„Von was redest _du_?", gab ich irritiert zurück.

„Na, das Fahrrad! Warum hast du heute Morgen mein blaues Fahrrad mit zur Arbeit genommen?"

„Ach das…", puhh, ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Es war so gutes Wetter, da dachte ich mir, du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir dein Rennrad für den Weg ausleihe."

„Hab ich auch nicht, aber _dein_ Rad hatte leider einen Platten", antwortete das Mädchen finster und ich musste bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck fast lachen.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß ja, wie gerne du in die Stadt radelst", sagte ich versöhnlich. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir heute Abend auch draußen trainieren."

„Ich bestehe darauf", sagte Suzu bestimmt, aber mit schon etwas entspannterer Stimme. Langsam schlich sich ein widerwilliges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Das war gerade nochmal gutgegangen.

PAM! Ein Schlag gegen den roten Polsterhandschuh. PAM PAM! Zwei schnelle Schläge links und rechts. Wir standen auf dem kleinen Spielplatz, auf dem wir öfters trainierten und machten Sparring-Übungen. Suzuha schien heute etwas fester zuzuschlagen oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Ein Tritt kam von der Seite geflogen, den ich nur mit Mühe abwehrte und leicht nach hinten strauchelte.

„Uff…"

Ein harter Haken auf meine Deckung gefolgt von einem starken Seitenhieb von links brachten mich völlig aus der Balance und ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück und senkte die Polster, um meiner Trainingspartnerin zu signalisieren, dass sie diese Runde gewonnen hatte.

„Gibst du schon auf?", feixte das Mädchen und schlug ein paar Mal in die Luft.

Wir hatten schon seit einer Dreiviertelstunde nichts anderes gemacht als uns mit Schlägen zu verausgaben und mein Shirt war schweißgetränkt.

„Was erwartest du? Bist du immer noch sauer wegen dem Fahrrad?", fragte ich zurück und ging wieder in Stellung.

Anstatt ihre Kampfhaltung einzunehmen, senkte Suzu jetzt ihrerseits die Fäuste und stand mit hängenden Schultern vor mir. Sie sah so schön aus in ihrem bauchfreien Top und dem vor Anstrengung geröteten Antlitz.

„Du magst sie, oder? Das Mädchen aus dem Restaurant, mit dem du immer redest."

Leicht geschockt starrte ich die Teilzeitsoldatin an und suchte nach einer Antwort. Sie hatte es also doch bemerkt.

„Du meinst Natsuki? Wir sind… Freunde."

„Ich sehe doch wie du sie immer anschaust. Sie gefällt dir." Suzuha blickte mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Ärger zu mir hoch, während ihre nassen Haare ihr strähnenweise ins Gesicht fielen.

Ich wollte ehrlich sein und sagte nach einer kurzen Stille: „Ich kann es nicht abstreiten, dass… ich sie attraktiv finde. Aber… ich empfinde nichts für sie." Das war die Wahrheit. Ich hatte zuvor im Café aus rein körperlicher Anziehung gehandelt.

„Ach ja? Empfindest du dann auch nichts… für mich?", gab Suzu finster zurück.

In was für ein Schlamassel hatte ich mich da wieder geritten? „Gib ihr keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, sondern zeig ihr deine Gefühle durch Handlung." Ich erinnerte mich an die weisen Worte, die ich einmal in einem Hentai gelesen hatte und trat einen Schritt auf das wütende Mädchen vor mir zu.

„Suzu..." Sie wich ein Stück zurück, doch blieb dann abwartend stehen. Ich schaute in ihre funkelnden Augen, die sich allmählich ein wenig entspannten und zu einem neutralen Blick wurden. Langsam fuhr ich mit den Händen ihre zarten Arme hinauf und zog das Mädchen abschließend in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

„Hmpf…" Sie erwiderte meine Geste nicht und ließ die Arme schlaff am Körper herabhängen.

Ich strich mit meinen großen Händen zärtlich über ihren warmen Rücken und legte meinen Kopf an ihren. Sie schien, sich zu verkrampfen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich beruhigend in ihr Ohr. „Du bleibst immer meine Nummer eins."

Falsche Entscheidung.

„Nummer eins?!" Suzuhas Körper versteifte sich und sie löste sich gewaltsam aus meiner Umarmung. „Gibt es dann auch noch Nummer zwei und drei? Vielleicht sogar Nummer vier?!"

„Suzu, hör zu… du verstehst da etwas falsch, ich…" Sie verstand es richtig. Es war mein Fehler gewesen. Ich blickte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. Die Aussichtslosigkeit stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Suzus Augenbrauen waren in einem wütenden Ausdruck zusammengekniffen und ich glaubte, einen feuchten Tränenfilm in ihren Pupillen zu erkennen. Instinktiv war sie in eine Art Kampfhaltung übergegangen und starrte mich entrüstet an.

„Das Date war eine Schnapsidee. Ich weiß auch nicht, was über mich gekommen ist", versuchte ich zu erklären. „Ich sage Natsuki morgen sofort ab."

„W-was?", mein Gegenüber schien auf einmal noch gereizter zu sein. „Du hast ein… D-Date mit ihr vereinbart?!" Falsche Entscheidung zwei. Ich hatte vergessen, dass sie das Gespräch gar nicht mitgehört hatte.

Die Teilzeitsoldatin biss die Zähne zusammen und fixierte mich mit vor Wut bebendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Weißt du was, Okabe! Bau dir doch deinen Harem auf, du Hentai-Freak! Aber ohne mich!"

Das hatte gesessen. Sie durchbohrte mich ein letztes Mal mit ihrem hasserfüllten Blick, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte in die Nacht hinaus. Ich glaubte, ein paar leise Schluchzer zu hören, als sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand, die sich über diesen lauen Spätsommerabend gelegt hatte. Mit hängenden Schultern und fassungsloser Miene sah ich ihr nach, starrte in die Richtung, in die meine Freundin verschwunden war…


	17. Kapitel: Weiter ins Schlamassel

**Kapitel 17: Weiter ins Schlamassel**

Es war Montag, der Festtag der Tag-Nacht-Gleiche in Japan. Am Shubun no Hi besuchten Menschen ihre verstorbenen Lieben und zelebrierten in geselliger Runde den Herbstanfang. Ich hatte zwar keine Familie in dieser Zeit, mit der ich diese Festlichkeiten hätte zubringen können, aber gedachte dennoch meiner verlorenen Liebe, die vor drei Tagen jäh aus meinem Leben verschwunden war.

Ich trieb träge im brühenden Wasser einer der heißen Quellen Tokyos dahin und starrte in das kühle Blau des Herbsthimmels. Yukitaka hatte mich am Vortag besucht und mir erzählt, dass Suzuha nach unserem „Streit" bei Chikane untergekommen sei und fürs erste bei ihr wohnen würde. Was genau vorgefallen war, wusste er allerdings nicht und anscheinend hatte meine Freundin nicht mal Chikane etwas davon erzählt. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass mein Kumpel mir böse sein und mich wegen des Vorfalls ausfragen würde, aber er reagierte vollkommen verständnisvoll. „Versteh einer mal die Gefühle von Frauen", hatte er nur achselzuckend gesagt und mir eine Flasche Sake angeboten, die ich dankend angenommen hatte. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich schuld an diesem Schlamassel war, aber sollte ich Yukitaka wirklich davon erzählen?

Ich war im Zwiespalt mit mir selbst, ob ich das morgige Treffen mit Natsuki absagen oder der Versuchung nachgeben sollte. Einerseits war es unmoralisch, sich dem instinktiven Impuls der Anziehung hinzugeben, der mich meine Freundin gekostet hatte, andererseits, was hatte ich zu verlieren? Suzu wollte anscheinend nichts mehr von mir wissen, wieso sollte ich dann nicht den Versuch unternehmen, eine neue Liebschaft zu finden? Außerdem war Natsuki verdammt heiß und vielleicht eine gute Ablenkung für meine Probleme. Wenn ich sowieso schon im Schlamassel steckte, wieso dann nicht noch tiefer eintauchen? Der IBN war bei Yukitaka in sicheren Händen und die Mission fürs erste erfüllt. Über die _Zukunft_ wollte ich mir momentan keine Gedanken machen…

Ich stand vor der Akihabara Main Station und schaute in die Wolken, die, vom ruhigen Wind getrieben, an diesem angenehm kühlen Septembertag den Himmel zierten. Ich trug eine schwarze Jeans und meine braune Lederjacke, was, wie ich fand, schick aussah, aber mein Image nicht verfälschte. Die Menschen ringsum gingen nach der gestrigen Stille wieder ihrem alltäglichen Treiben nach und wimmelten durch die Straßen des Viertels, um Besorgungen zu machen oder ein Lokal für die Mittagspause zu finden. Ich hörte Schritte, jemand tippte mir auf die Schulter.

„Hallo, Kyouma!", sagte eine angenehme Stimme von hinten. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in Natsukis hübsches Gesicht mit den dunklen Augen. Ihre schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare fielen offen um ihren Kopf und schienen noch ein bisschen nass vom Duschen zu sein.

„Hey, Natsuki! …Wie war dein Tanzkurs?", fragte ich, als ich mich an ihr Hobby erinnerte.

„Na ja… so ein richtiger Tanzkurs ist es eigentlich nicht. Eher so eine Art… Zumba. Das klingt immer so langweilig", gab meine Kollegin verlegen zu. „Es macht aber echt Spaß und lastet einen körperlich aus." Sie lachte und strich sich durch die feuchten Haare.

„Wenn du danach duschen musst, ist es sicherlich anstrengend", ergänzte ich schmunzelnd und blickte an ihrem Körper hinab. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, die ihre prallen Oberschenkel betonte und ein schwarzes Top, das auf Hüfthöhe wie ein Kleid locker ausfranste und nach oben hin immer enger wurde, um sich um ihren voluminösen Busen zu schmiegen. An ihrem Hals konnte ich eine kleine Kette mit silbernen Perlen erkennen. Über ihrer Schulter hing adrett eine orange-rote Sporttasche, die das Bild komplettierte. Kurz, sie sah verdammt sexy aus.

„Machst du auch Sport, Kyouma? Du siehst in letzter Zeit so verändert aus", fragte mich die junge Frau.

„Äh… ja, so ein bisschen Krafttraining hier und da…" Ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. Ich konnte ihr nichts von meinen Freiheitskämpferaktivitäten erzählen, die ich im Stillen betrieb. Kurz musste ich an Suzu denken. Was sie wohl gerade machte?

Natsuki knuffte mich sanft gegen den Oberarm. „Für ein bisschen Krafttraining ist das aber ein ganz schön muskulöser Arm", grinste sie.

Ich musterte sie lächelnd. „Ach, nicht der Rede wert. Sollen wir losgehen? Ein bisschen die Stadt erkunden? Vielleicht finden wir irgendwo ein schönes Lokal."

„Klar, gerne!"

Gesagt, getan schlenderten wir nebeneinander durch die breiten Straßen des Elektronikdistrikts und sahen uns ein paar Schaufenster und Restaurants an. Da wir uns schon so lange kannten, war nichts Unangenehmes an unserem Treffen. Es kam mir vor wie ein Wiedersehen mit einer guten Freundin. Wir vertrauten uns instinktiv und verstanden uns auf einer unterbewussten Ebene, die durch die Zusammenarbeit beim Kellnern entstanden war.

„Du, Kyouma? Eigentlich hab ich gerade gar keine Lust auf Kaffee. Wir müssen heute Abend eh noch arbeiten, also wie wär's wenn wir bei mir was essen?" Hatte ich richtig gehört? Hatte sie mich gerade zu sich nach Hause eingeladen?

„Ich hab noch selbstgemachten Ramen und Botamochi vom Shubun no Hi übrig." Sie sah mich fragend an.

„Da sag ich nicht nein", antwortete ich nach kurzem Erstaunen und schenkte dem Mädchen ein breites Lachen. „Wohnst du in der Nähe?"

„Ja, es ist gar nicht weit von hier. Zirka zehn Minuten zu fuß."

Während wir in die Richtung liefen, in die Natsuki gezeigt hatte, fing es leicht an zu regnen und wir beschleunigten unsere Schritte. Der warme, frühherbstliche Regen wurde stärker und wir rannten nebeneinander her und hielten schützend die Hände über die Köpfe. Vor ihrer Haustür angekommen, stellten wir uns in den trockenen Eingangsbereich und sahen hinaus auf die nasse Straße, auf die schwere Tropfen prasselten. Die junge Frau kramte einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Sporttasche und öffnete die Tür, worauf wir die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung hinaufstiegen.

„Du wohnst allein?"

„Ja, es ist als Kellnerin echt entspannend, wenn man mal keine Leute um sich hat. Und du?"

„Ich wohne… auch allein", log ich.

Natsuki öffnete ihre Wohnungstür und ließ mich in ihr privates Reich. Es war ein kleines, schönes Appartement mit dunklen Holzdielen, Tatamimatten und warmen, beigen Tapeten. Durch die zugezogenen Gardinen konnten wir den Regen auf den Straßen erahnen, der ein dumpfes monotones Prasseln erzeugte. Auf einem niedrigen Esstisch mit sechs Hockern standen ein großer Topf und einige Teller, die noch vom Herbstfest stammen mussten.

„Ich räum mal schnell auf", sagte das Mädchen verlegen und bugsierte das Geschirr in die Spüle. Dann stellte sie den Topf mit dem Ramen auf den Herd und erhitzte die Suppe.

„Schön hast du's hier." Ich setzte mich auf einen der niedrigen Hocker am Tisch und zog meine Jacke aus. Die Wohnung war mit einem Sofa und einigen kleinen Bücheregalen ausgestattet und sah im Übrigen ziemlich aufgeräumt aus.

Natsuki lächelte sanft und stellte einen Teller mit Botamochi, einer süßen Reisspezialität mit Bohnenpaste, auf den Tisch.

„Bedien dich."

Als der Ramen fertig war, portionierte meine Arbeitskollegin alles, was noch übrig war, in zwei Schalen und richtete diese ebenfalls auf der Tischplatte an. Sie war eben durch und durch Kellnerin.

„Guten Appetit!", wünschten wir gleichzeitig und fingen an, unseren Ramen zu schlürfen. Der angenehme Geschmack von Miso erfüllte meinen Gaumen und mir wurde wohlig warm im Magen.

„Hmm… Das hast du selbst gekocht?"

Natsuki nickte, während sie sich einen Löffel der warmen Flüssigkeit einverleibte und dabei genießerisch die Augen schloss. „Ich liebe Nudelsuppe. Gestern waren meine Eltern und ein paar Verwandte da, die jedes Jahr nur wegen meinem Ramen zu Besuch kommen."

„Ist bei so einer guten Köchin ja kein Wunder", schmeichelte ich.

„Danke! Ich hab übrigens noch Sake da, wenn du zum Essen etwas trinken möchtest."

Keine halbe Stunde später hatten wir vom Reiswein bereits leicht gerötete Wangen und vergingen uns an den letzten Botamochi, die als süße Nachspeise dienten.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieses Mädchen, mit dem du im Café immer redest?", fragte mich mein Gegenüber mit etwas träger Zunge. Ich ließ mir Zeit mit der Antwort.

„…Nur eine Freundin von mir, die manchmal zu Besuch kommt", erwiderte ich schließlich mit genauso behäbigem Mundwerk. Sie würde in Zukunft wahrscheinlich nicht mehr vorbeikommen, dachte ich im Stillen.

„Ahh… verstehe."

Ich starrte in Natsukis Ausschnitt, der sich prächtig präsentierte, als meine Arbeitskollegin uns je eine weitere Schale Sake einschenkte.

„V-vielleicht sollten wir nicht so viel trinken", sagte sie dabei paradoxerweise und ich musste laut lachen.

„FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wir haben doch erst heute Abend Schicht, also genügend Zeit, um…"

Natsuki sah mich erwartungsvoll an, die Flasche Sake in der einen und ein angebissenes Botamochi in der anderen Hand. Ich berührte unterm Tisch ihren Oberschenkel und grinste sie an. Das Mädchen wandte das Gesicht ab und sah mich zögernd aus dem Augenwinkel an. Dann formte sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Bevor ich es wirklich realisierte, krabbelte sie über den Tisch, während ihre schweren Brüste im Dekolleté hin und her schaukelten. Ich hörte nur das Klimpern von Geschirr und das Knarzen des Holzes, als die junge Frau sich vom Tisch aus frontal auf meinen Schoß setzte. Alles ging automatisch, wir mussten nicht reden. Schon lag ich rücklings auf dem Tatamiboden und Natsuki kniete dicht über mir. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und streiften meine Wangen.

„Kyouma… mach mich", flüsterte sie und saugte meine Unterlippe in ihren Mund. Das war schneller gegangen, als erwartet. Leicht verdattert blickte ich in ihre halb geschlossenen Augen und erwiderte den feuchten Kuss. Sollte ich das wirklich tun? Ich fühlte mich immer noch schuldig gegenüber Suzuha… andererseits wieso nicht?

Ich zog Natsuki an ihrer Taille näher heran und packte ihre prallen Pobacken, strich kraftvoll an ihren dicken Oberschenkeln hinab und ließ meine Hände anschließend an ihrem Bauch bis zu den Brüsten hinaufgleiten, um sie fest zu drücken.

„Ahh!", machte das Mädchen mit lustverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck und räkelte sich über mir. Sie drehte sich um, sodass ihr voluminöser Hintern zu meinem Gesicht zeigte und machte sich an meinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Als sie meine Hose heruntergezogen hatte schnellte die harte Beule in meinen Boxershorts hervor, die sich in kurzer Zeit gebildet hatte. Ich öffnete zeitgleich ihre Jeans und streifte sie herunter, sodass ich Natsukis nackten Arsch in einem weißen, engen Slip vor meiner Nase hatte. Sofort begann ich, routiniert den Bereich zwischen ihren Beinen zu lecken, bis das Mädchen lautstark stöhnte. Gerade als ich ihr Höschen beiseite ziehen wollte, spürte ich ihren feuchten Mund um mein erigiertes Glied und stieß vor Erregung einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Ein wirklich befreiendes Gefühl, es mal mit einem anderen Mädchen zu treiben.

Während meine Arbeitskollegin an meinem besten Stück saugte, verwöhnte ich ihre Vulva mit der Zunge auf abenteuerlichste Weise. Ich versuchte, mit der Zungenspitze Buchstaben zu zeichnen, diesen Trick hatte ich einmal in einem perversen Manga gelernt. N-A-T… Die junge Frau ließ schmatzend von meinem Penis ab und keuchte lustvoll. -S-U… Schon versenkte sie die Röhre wieder in ihrem Rachen, um noch intensiver zu lutschen. -K-I… Ihre Beine pressten enger an meinen Oberkörper, so als würden Wogen der Erregung durch ihren ganzen Körper wandern. Durch ihre Oberschenkel hindurch konnte ich ihren massiven Busen hängen sehen. Aus ihrer Vagina triefte es geradezu und ich stieß meine Zunge sanft in ihre Öffnung.

„Ahhh… Kyouma! Ja, genau da. Mach weiter!"

Ich ließ die Zunge kreisen und nahm anschließend zwei Finger dazu, um ihre Klitoris zu stimulieren. Keine zwei Minuten später kam meine Kollegin, sodass ihre Säfte nur so in mein Gesicht spritzten. Ich war auch kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, aber wollte ihn mit Natsuki zusammen erleben. Meine Partnerin lag nach dem Orgasmus schwer atmend auf mir und ich schleckte noch ein paar Mal über ihren nassen Vaginalbereich.

„Uhh… das hhh… kannst du aber gut…", kommentierte das Mädchen über mir außer Atem.

Ich rieb über ihre schönen, dicken Pobacken und brachte meine Partnerin in eine andere Lage. Jetzt saß sie mir zugewandt auf meinem Bauch und zog sich langsam und genießerisch das dünne, schwarze Shirt über den Kopf, um ihren gewaltigen Vorbau zu entblößen. Zwei weiche Kugeln in schwarzem BH fielen nach unten und kamen schwerfällig zum Stillstand. Ihre Haut war ganz rein und auch ihr wohlgeformter Bauch hatte die ästhetische Qualität einer schimmernden Mondscheibe.

„Natsuki…" Sofort fuhr ich sehnsüchtig mit den Händen an ihren Hüften hinauf und legte meine Pranken auf ihre schönen Ausbuchtungen. Die junge Frau öffnete ihren BH und streifte die Träger über die Schultern. Schon hatte ich ihre entblößten Brüste in den Händen und knetete sie angeregt durch. Das Mädchen presste ihre Kurven zusammen und hielt sie mir lächelnd ins Gesicht, worauf ich nicht lange zögerte und ihre Nippel in den Mund nahm. Beim Saugen lief sogar etwas Milch heraus, was mich anmachte. Ich drückte sanft eine ihrer Titten zusammen und ein dünner Strahl weißer Flüssigkeit spritzte auf meine Stirn.

„Du bist so heiß, Natsuki…" Sie kicherte und griff an meinen pumpenden Schwanz, brachte ihn in Position und setzte sich unter leisem Stöhnen langsam darauf.

„Ich nehme übrigens die Pille. Und jetzt… gib's mir.", flüsterte sie mit gesenktem Kopf und leicht nach oben verzogenem Mundwinkel.

Ich drang rhythmisch in ihren Unterleib ein und massierte dabei ihre reinen Brüste, die schwer und träge in meinen Händen lagen. Zog das Mädchen nach unten und küsste sie tief und leidenschaftlich. Strich über ihren Rücken und ihre weichen Pobacken. Fuhr durch ihre seidenen, schwarzen Haare, die mir ins Gesicht fielen und atmete tief ihren Geruch ein. Wir verschmolzen im Liebesakt und wurden zu einem ineinander verschlungenen Körper.

„Argh… ich komme…", brachte ich hervor, während sich meine Partnerin zurücklehnte und mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihre Klitoris rieb.

„Komm in mich, Kyouma." Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, während meine Bewegungen schneller und kraftvoller wurden und ihre großen Hügel rhythmisch mitwogten. Sie lechzte bei jedem Stoß und ließ ihre Hüfte im gleichen Takt mitkreisen. Dann kam ich. Ich pumpte meine gesamte Ladung in ihre Vagina und klammerte meine Beine um ihren Hintern, während ich sie in eine enge Umarmung zog und küsste. Wir lagen ein paar Minuten erschöpft aufeinander und streichelten unsere verschwitzten Körper.

„Hast du schon mal Analsex ausprobiert?", fragte mich meine Kollegin auf einmal. Leicht verwirrt schaute ich sie an und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Aber ich probiere es mit dir gerne aus", grinste ich darauf verschmitzt.

Natsuki hatte ein silbernes, nektarinenförmiges Spielzeug mit Gleitgel eingerieben und führte es sich nach mehrmaligen Versuchen in den Hintern ein, während ich beeindruckt zusah. Der Plug verschwand bis zum Anschlag in ihrem Anus, sodass nur noch das runde, diamantartige Ende herausschaute.

„Ich muss noch ein bisschen vordehnen", sagte das Mädchen bebend und bewegte den Plug in kreisenden Bewegungen ein paar Zentimeter heraus und wieder hinein.

Mein Glied war schon wieder einsatzbereit und ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, es Natsuki in die Vagina zu schieben, während sie ihre Aufwärmübungen machte.

„AHH… Kyouma!" Ich klatschte mit der flachen Hand auf ihre rechte Pobacke, dass sie nur so wackelte. Trotz ihrem scheinbaren Schmerz schien meine Sexpartnerin es zu genießen und bäumte sich wohlig auf. Mit zwei vollen Löchern penetrierte ich sie langsam und genüsslich und verpasste ihrem Arsch ab und zu einen kräftigen Hieb, sodass er ein paar Rötungen davontrug. Nach einigen Minuten dieses Spiels zog die junge Frau den Plug heraus und spreizte mit den Händen ihre Backen.

„Es müsste gehen. Aber sei bitte sanft, ja?"

Ich zog mein zerberstendes Glied aus ihrer Scheide und rieb es mit einer kleinen Portion Gleitgel ein. Dann hielt ich inne.

„Keine Sorge, es ist sauber", ergänzte Natsuki, die mein Zögern bemerkt hatte. „Ansonsten kannst du auch ein Kondom benutzen."

Keine Zeit dafür. Ich rieb meinen Schaft energisch über ihren Analeingang und versuchte einzudringen, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies. Ich drückte ein wenig fester und versuchte, mein Glied zu rotieren, wodurch es mir gelang, ihren Arsch ein kleines Stück zu weiten.

„Mhhhh…", machte das Mädchen unter mir erregt.

Dann hatte ich es raus. Mit einer kleinen Schaufelbewegung von unten hatte ich die Spitze drin und schob unter starkem Druck langsam Stück für Stück den Rest des Schafts hinterher, bis ich komplett in ihrem Anus steckte. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Er war noch viel enger als ihre Vagina und schien mich geradezu nach innen zu ziehen. Behutsam fing ich an, mich in ihr zu bewegen.

„Uhh ja…" lechzte Natsuki und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ich rieb während der Penetration über ihren schönen Rücken und ihre Pobacken, die bei jedem langsamen Stoß leicht wackelten. Das Mädchen holte einen rosafarbenen Vibrator hervor und führte ihn sich zusätzlich in die triefende Scheide ein. Sie war ja ganz schön versaut… Genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Mit fester werdenden Stößen zwang ich die Kellnerin in die Knie und es schien mir, als würde ich mit meinem schmerzhaft erigierten Glied ihren Analbereich zerreißen.

„Oh… ja… Kyouma… fester…"

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Mit zwei, drei rabiaten Stößen und Arschklatschern spritzte ich in Natsukis Anus ab und kollabierte über ihr. Dann zog ich meinen immer noch pumpenden Schaft aus ihrer Enge und sah mein Sperma aus ihr herausfließen. Auch das Mädchen war am Ende und zitterte vor Erregung, während sie den Vibrator aus sich herauszog.

„D-das war toll. Danke", sagte sie mit süßer Stimme. „Wir haben noch… zweieinhalb Stunden bis zur Schicht." Sie sah mich verlockend mit geröteten Wangen an.


	18. Kapitel: Turning Point

**Kapitel 18: Turning Point**

Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen so viel Sperma in Natsuki gepumpt, dass es mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie trotz Pille schwanger geworden wäre. Suzuha wohnte immer noch bei Chikane wie mir Yukitaka erzählte und hatte noch nichts von den Exzessen mit meiner Kellner Kollegin erfahren. Mich beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass ich mit meinen Handlungen vor meinen Problemen davonlief. Außerdem spürte ich seit einigen Tagen jedes Mal einen Stich im Herzen, wenn ich an Suzu dachte. Ich fand Natsuki sehr heiß und hatte mit ihr zusammen eine Menge Spaß, aber es war nicht das gleiche wie mit der Teilzeitsoldatin.

Faris' Vater war an diesem trüben Septembertag zu Besuch und berichtete mir von seinem anstrengenden Unialltag und Nakabachis neusten Nachforschungen. Zuvor waren wir zusammen laufen gewesen und aßen jetzt entspannt Onigiri am Küchentisch, während aus dem kleinen Radio auf dem Regal 70er Jahre J-Rock Musik dudelte.

„Shouichi findet den Satellitenvorfall vor einem halben Jahr immer noch sehr suspekt. Er hat lange versucht, mehr Informationen darüber zu finden. Angeblich wurden die Überreste an eine Regierungsorganisation geliefert, die das Objekt untersucht hat."

„Die Organisation also… ich wusste es", murmelte ich.

„Man weiß allerdings nichts Genaues. Sie scheinen es vor der Öffentlichkeit verdeckt halten zu wollen."

„Wie geht es eigentlich Suzu?", fragte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich sehe sie ab und zu, wenn Chikane zu Besuch kommt. Sie hat sich, glaube ich, wieder etwas beruhigt, vielleicht solltest du mit ihr reden."

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", seufzte ich. „Unser Streit war ziemlich sinnlos. Ich vermisse sie…"

„Eine Eilmeldung…", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Radio, „die Hibiya Line wird wegen einer Bombendrohung vorübergehend evakuiert. Bitte steigen sie auf andere öffentliche Verkehrsmittel im Umkreis von Akihabara um…"

Ein eisiges Gefühl stieg in mir auf. Es konnte nicht sein. War das ein Déjà-Vu oder nur ein unglücklicher Zufall?

„Yukitaka, wir müssen hier weg." Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass etwas nicht stimme.

„Aber wir sind nicht mal in der Nähe von…"

Ich hörte ein Fahrzeug vor dem Haus parken. Türen knallten. Schritte.

„Der Balkon, mach schon!", drängte ich. Es ging viel zu schnell. Ich hörte Fußgetrappel auf der Treppe, jemand klopfte laut. Die Tür flog mit einem gewaltigen Krach aus den Angeln. Wir fanden uns von sechs bewaffneten Männern umringt, die ihre Gewehre auf unsere Köpfe richteten.

„Hände hoch, Hououin Kyouma!", brüllte einer.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Meine Hände bewegten sich nur langsam nach oben und ich wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Yukitaka stand genauso unter Schock wie ich und biss die Zähne zusammen, während er seine Hände nach oben streckte. Mein Herz pumpte rasend schnell und ich verfiel in Starre. Meine Augen flimmerten zwischen den Männern hin und her. Alle trugen seltsame Masken und Sturmgewehre. Mein Blick blieb auf einem der Terroristen hängen, der eine schlanke, jungenhafte Statue hatte und ein geblümtes Hemd trug… konnte es sein?

„Wo sind die Teile aus dem Satelliten?", herrschte mich der Anführer der Truppe an.

Ich zögerte. Dann nickte ich mit dem Kopf verkrampft Richtung Schrank. „D-da drin." Ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Yukitaka verwirrt zu mir herüber sah.

Zwei der Männer gingen an uns vorbei zum Kleiderschrank und stießen die Türen auf. In der untersten Leiste stand eine große Kiste, die randgefüllt war mit sämtlichen Schaltungen, Sicherungen und Armaturen, die Suzuha ausgebaut und hier versteckt hatte. Die beiden öffneten die Kartondeckel und vergewisserten sich des Inhalts, bevor sie zusammen die schwere Kiste anhoben und zur Wohnungstür trugen.

„Verstaut sie im Auto", sagte der Mann in der Mitte und seine Komplizen verschwanden mit den wertvollen Teilen im Hausflur.

„Nehmt Hououin gefangen und… beseitigt den anderen."

Das Blut in meinen Adern gefror. Ich würde es kein zweites Mal zulassen, dass einer meiner Freunde von den Roundern getötet würde. Der große Mann in der Mitte verschwand mit seinem Nebenmann im Treppenhaus. Die übrigen zwei Terroristen kamen mit angelegten Gewehren einige Schritte näher. Noch bevor die Männer den Abzug ihrer Waffen betätigen konnten löste ich mich ruckartig aus meiner Starre und führte einen kraftvollen Drehkick aus, der dem am nächsten stehenden Mann das Gewehr aus den Händen riss. Der andere feuerte sofort, aber seine Schüsse streuten durch die plötzliche, unerwartete Bewegung knapp an Yukitakas Kopf vorbei.

„Ahrgh!", schrie mein Freund und ging in die Knie, während er sich die blutende Schulter hielt.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich mich mit einem energischen Sprung in den zweiten Rounder geworfen und ihn zu Fall gebracht. Seine Waffe schlitterte über den Boden und kam an der Wand zum Stillstand. Sein Kollege wollte das Gewehr ergreifen, doch wurde so hart von einem meiner Kicks getroffen, dass er bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Im dem Moment, als ich mich wieder zu dem anderen Mann drehte, schmetterte eine Faust in mein Gesicht und mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Ich landete auf allen Vieren und versuchte, mich wieder aufzurichten. Dann bekam ich noch eine geknallt, dass mir Hören und Sehen verging. Der Mann beugte sich zu seiner Waffe herunter und richtete sie auf mich, während er näher kam. Kurz bevor er mich erreicht hatte, hörte ich ein metallenes Geräusch und der Rounder brach regungslos zusammen. Hinter ihm stand Yukitaka, das Maschinengewehr knüppelartig in Händen haltend, zitternd, als realisierte er nicht, was er gerade getan hatte.

„K-Kyouma… wa-was passiert hier?", fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Ich stand auf, schwankend von den Schlägen und blickte ihn unverfroren an. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Alles, was du wissen musst, ist, dass das Schicksal der Welt davon abhängt."

„D-das Schicksal… der Welt?"

Ich griff mir das herumliegende Gewehr und rannte Richtung Ausgang, gefolgt von einem schockierten Yukitaka. Ich hörte den Motor starten, wahrscheinlich warteten sie nur noch auf ihre beiden Komplizen, die mich mitbringen sollten.

„Der Hintereingang!", rief ich zu meinem Freund. Wir verließen das Haus und näherten uns leise der Straße. Ich spähte um die Ecke und sah den Van, in dem bereits drei der vier übrigen Männer saßen. Einer stand vor dem geöffneten Kofferraum und blickte auf den Hauseingang. Ich legte das Gewehr an und zielte auf den Vorderreifen des Autos. Ich hatte noch nie geschossen, aber ich würde es tun müssen, um sie aufzuhalten. Adrenalin. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Und drückte ab. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erfüllte die Straße und die Terroristen gerieten in Aufruhr. Der letzte sprang in den Van, der geräuschvoll anfuhr und mit quietschenden Reifen um die Ecke schlingerte. Ich hatte verfehlt. Der Reifen war nicht geplatzt.

„Yukitaka! Wir müssen sie verfolgen!", schrie ich und rannte zu dem olivgrünen Mitsubishi, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite parkte.

Mein Freund umklammerte das Maschinengewehr in seinen Händen und blieb stehen.

„Hör zu, du musst mir jetzt vertrauen! Ich erkläre alles später…", wenn wir das überleben, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu und riss an der verschlossenen Autotür des Mitsubishi.

Yukitaka biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte mir zum Auto. Der Motor sprang an und wir bretterten um die Straßenbiegung, in der der Van verschwunden war. Faris' Vater hielt sich mit einer Hand die Schulter und in der anderen das Lenkrad, das er rapide herumriss und sich durch die Autoreihen schlängelte, die vor uns den Weg versperrten. In der Entfernung konnte ich das Gefährt der Rounder ausmachen, das mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Straßenschluchten Akihabaras rauschte.

„Was ist mit deiner Schulter?", fragte ich.

„Getroffen", keuchte Yukitaka angespannt. „Es geht schon."

Die Rounder hatten anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir sie verfolgen würden. Aus der Distanz beobachteten wir, wie der Van in ein verlassenes Industriegebiet inmitten der Stadt einbog und stellten unser Fahrzeug in der Nähe ab.

„Ich gehe rein. Du bleibst hier auf Bereitschaft, falls wir flüchten müssen", erklärte ich ernst und stieg aus, die schwere AK in meinen Händen.

Mein Kollege nickte kurz und ließ sich tief in den Sitz zurücksinken, als wollte er sichergehen, nicht von Querschlägern getroffen zu werden. Dann folgte ich unbemerkt dem Van, der in der Einfahrt zum Gelände einer verlassenen Lagerhalle verschwunden war. Als ich durch die verbogenen Maschen des Stahlzauns geschlüpft war, der das Gebiet umgab, schlich ich um das Gebäude und entdeckte einen kleinen Hintereingang. Ich fand mich im Inneren auf einem düsteren Gang wieder, von dem mehrere Türen und Tore abzweigten. Aus der Entfernung hörte ich Stimmen. „Morgen nach Genf…" „…gut bewachen…" „Hououin wiederfinden…"

Ich presste mich an der kalten Wand entlang, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Auf einmal wurden mir die Füße weggezogen und ich landete flach auf dem Betonboden. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und sah eine maskierte Gestalt auf mich stürzen. Ich rollte mich zur Seite und wich einem Faustschlag aus, der mich vermutlich ausgeknockt hätte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bemerkte ich das geblümte Hawaiihemd… „Kaito?!" Der Rounder antwortete nicht und hieb weiter auf mich ein, während ich schützend die Hände über den Kopf hielt. Er erwischte mich ein paar Mal schmerzhaft an den Schläfen und ließ nicht locker. Ich zog die Beine an und schaffte es, mich aus der Fessel des Jugendlichen zu befreien. Taumelnd zog ich mich aus seinem Klammergriff und bekam sofort einen heftigen Schlag an den Hinterkopf, der mir kurz die Sicht nahm. Genug. Ich drehte mich um und bretterte dem Jungen eine Faust ins Gesicht. Er wankte stöhnend an die Wand und hielt sich die angeknackste Maske. Sofort ging er wieder in Kampfhaltung über und schlug umso fester auf mich ein, doch ich blockte die meisten seiner schlecht gesetzten Schläge und gab sie ihm in doppelter Stärke zurück. Mit einer Serie von Tritten brachte ich ihn aus der Balance und landete einen letzten, gewaltsamen Fausthieb in seinem Gesicht, worauf seine Maske zerbrach und der Junge zu Boden ging. Sofort stürzte ich mich auf ihn und deckte ihn mit weiteren Schlägen ein.

„Ha-hallo Kyouma", säuselte Kaito mit einem dummen Grinsen.

Ich hielt inne. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass dieses ramponierte Gesicht tatsächlich zu dem Jungen gehörte, der es mir und Suzu vor einem halben Jahr ermöglicht hatte, unterzutauchen.

„Warum? Warum machst du hier mit, Kaito?!"

„Du w-weißt doch… das Geld ist knapp. G-geschäft ist Geschäft."

„Sie haben dich angeworben!? Weißt du überhaupt, was du da tust? Du stürzt die Welt ins Verderben!", brüllte ich.

„Haha…", er lachte dümmlich. „Es t-tut mir Leid, Kyouma. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so enden würde. Ich… wurde engagiert, euch auszuspionieren. Ein unglücklicher Zufall. Aber es ist eben auch nur ein Job."

Jetzt wurde mir alles klar. Ich erinnerte mich an die Zigarettenstummel, die ich damals auf dem Dach des Radio Kaikan gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Dieb Suzuha bei der Bergung der Technik observiert und sogar herausgefunden, wo wir wohnten. Kaito verzog das Gesicht zu einem debilen Grinsen, worauf ich ihm sofort vor Zorn einen Schlag verpasste.

„Du ehrenloser…" Sein Gesicht schien eine andere Wandlung anzunehmen. Er wirkte fast reuevoll, als sich ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln auf seine blutigen Lippen schlich. Ich ließ von ihm ab, denn ich hörte Fußgetrappel, das sich schnell näherte.

„Ab jetzt sind wir Feinde, hörst du?!", rief ich dem lädierten Rounder nach und verschwand mit der AK in einem der Gänge.

Im Hauptraum der großen Lagerhalle parkte der Van. Davor stand die Kiste, bewacht von drei bewaffneten Männern. Der Anführer war am anderen Ende der Halle ins Gespräch mit einem seiner Komplizen vertieft. Mir blieb keine Zeit. Selbst wenn ich es irgendwie schaffen sollte, an den Karton mit den Teilen zu kommen, würde ich ihn niemals alleine tragen können. In dem Moment betrat Kaito mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und zwei weiteren Roundern auf der anderen Seite die Halle.

„Hououin ist in diese Richtung gerannt", sagte er mit selbstsicherer Stimme und zeigte auf den entgegengesetzten Gang. Hatte er mich gerade gedeckt? Drei der anwesenden Männer rannten durch das Tor auf der anderen Seite, um mich zu suchen. Was für ein Spiel wurde hier gespielt?

Ich schlich durch die umliegenden Gänge um die Halle herum und befand mich nun dicht bei dem Van, der in der Nähe eines der Tore geparkt war. Vielleicht würde es mir gelingen, die Terroristen mit einer Salve in die Beine kampfunfähig zu machen und den Karton wegzuschleifen. Ich kroch unauffällig unter das Fahrzeug und robbte Stück für Stück vor, bis ich die Füße der Rounder vor mir sehen konnte.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte einer und beugte sich herunter, um nachzusehen, was das metallische Geräusch unter dem Auto erzeugt hatte. Ich blickte in seine grässliche Maske. Und hieb ihm vor Entsetzen meinen Gewehrlauf ins Gesicht.

„AAHHHHRR!" Er schrie vor Schmerz auf und taumelte rückwärts. Die anderen legten sofort ihre Waffen an und beugten sich ebenfalls herunter, doch ich war bereits zur Seite gerollt und aufgesprungen. Dann verpasste ich einem mit meinem Gewehr einen Stoß an den Hinterkopf, sodass er ohnmächtig zusammensackte und kickte dem anderen in die Kniekehlen und er ging zu Boden. Den Mann mit der demolierten Maske hatte ich dabei aus den Augen verloren und spürte mit einem lauten Knall einen aufflammenden Schmerz in meinem rechten Arm.

„AARGH", keuchte ich und ließ meine Waffe sinken.

„Wir brauchen ihn lebend!", schrie einer der Männer wutentbrannt.

Ich nutzte den Moment der Verwirrung und schwang dem Schützen meinen Gewehrgriff mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Er brach vor mir zusammen und regte sich nicht mehr. Schnell ging ich hinter dem Van in Deckung. Von allen Seiten näherten sich die Rounder mit angelegten Waffen. Mit einem verwundeten Arm blieb mir nur diese letzte Option. Ich kroch auf den Boden, legte die AK an. Und entleerte unter ohrenbetäubendem Geratter das Magazin auf die Kiste mit den Teilen der FG204. Die Terroristen blieben vor Schock wie angewurzelt stehen. Von dem Karton blieb nur ein zerfetzter Schrotthaufen zurück. SERN würde diese Technik niemals in die Finger bekommen.

Nachdem die Schüsse verhallt waren, zögerte ich nicht und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Ich sprintete mit pochendem Arm durch die dunklen Gänge, während ich hinter mir dutzende Schritte und Rufe hörte. Ich erreichte den Maschenzaun und zwängte mich hindurch. Auf der Straße stand bereits Yukitakas Mitsubishi und ich schwang mich mit einem energischen Sprung hinein.

„FAHR!", schrie ich und knallte die Tür zu. Die Reifen quietschten und der Motor heulte auf. Im Rückspiegel sah ich, wie der große Van die Lagerhalle verließ und unsere Richtung einschlug. Ein paar Schüsse flogen sirrend an der olivgrünen Karosserie vorbei und Yukitaka duckte sich schützend. Das Fahrzeug der Rounder schlingerte. Die Querschläger meiner Schüsse mussten einen Reifen getroffen haben. Mein Freund konnte unsere Verfolger abschütteln. Nach einer Viertelstunde fuhr er in eine Tiefgarage in der Nähe des Kanda River ein und stellte das Auto ab.

„Hier sind wir sicher", sagte er mit leerem Blick. Ich sah mich um, bis ich realisierte, dass dies die Privatgarage unter Yukitakas Wohngebäude war. Seine Familie lebte in einem Hochhaus und verwaltete von hier den Bezirk. Wir fuhren in einem edlen Aufzug zur obersten Etage, die ringsum verglast war und ließen uns im Wohnzimmer auf das große Ledersofa fallen.

„Y-Yu-chan?", fragte eine entsetzte Stimme aus der Küche. Chikane kam herbeigestürzt und wollte wissen, was geschehen sei. In der Tür zur Küche stand Suzuha, die mich mit aufgerissenen Augen und entgeistertem Blick anstarrte.


	19. Kapitel: Tafelrunde

**Kapitel 19: Tafelrunde**

Yukitakas Buttler hatte einen Arzt gerufen, der sich um die verwundete Schulter meines Kollegen und meinen blutenden Arm kümmerte. Chikane hatte ihren Freund fürsorglich auf der Couch gebettet und hielt ihn weinend in den Armen. Ich saß zusammengesackt daneben, während Suzuha unschlüssig zwischen mir und Yukitaka hin und her sah.

„W-was ist passiert?", fragte sie schließlich mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ich erkläre alles… wenn wir unter uns sind", antwortete ich und nickte in Richtung des Bediensteten, der sich noch im Raum befand.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten Yukitaka und ich uns einigermaßen erholt. Alle saßen um den Couchtisch herum und erwarteten, dass jemand das Wort erhob. Ich stand mit bandagiertem Arm auf und stellte mich vor der niedrigen Tisch.

„Die Technik zum verfrühten Bau einer Zeitmaschine wurde vernichtet. Die Weltlinien sind nicht aus den Fugen geraten." Die anwesenden sahen mich fragend an.

In der folgenden Stunde berichtete ich von dem Vorfall und kam dabei nicht umhin, meine und Suzus wahre Identität zu offenbaren. Dass wir Zeitreisende waren und die Welt vor einer Dystopie durch SERN beschützen mussten. Yukitaka konnte mir nicht glauben und ich zog als Beweis das kleine rote Handy aus meiner Tasche, das ich aus Gewohnheit immer bei mir trug. „Dieses Gerät wird in 30 Jahren auf den Markt kommen", hatte ich erklärt, worauf mein Freund mich nur noch irritierter angesehen hatte. „Der IBN 5100, den du besitzt, ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg unserer Mission. Er darf auf keinen Fall abhandenkommen."

„Da ihr, Chikane und Yukitaka, nun eingeweiht seid, schlage ich vor, hier und jetzt die Organisation des Widerstandes zu gründen. Yukitaka, ab heute bist du Labormitglied 009 und Chikane, du bist Labormitglied 010."

„Wer sind die anderen?", fragte Faris' Mutter.

„Die anderen werden erst geboren werden. Sie sind Freunde aus meiner Zeit."

Auch Suzuha trug ihren Teil bei, indem sie von der Zukunft im Jahre 2036 berichtete und die Folgen von SERNs Machenschaften darlegte. Wirklich glauben konnten uns die beiden anderen immer noch nicht, doch ich beschloss, ihnen eine Pause zu gönnen. Sie mussten, genau wie ich, die jüngsten Ereignisse erst mal verdauen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas essen?", fragte ich. Obwohl ich nicht glaubte, in meiner Verfassung etwas runter zu bekommen, versuchte ich die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.

„Suzu und ich hatten gerade gekocht, als ihr… hier reingeplatzt seid", sagte Chikane. Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und kam mit einem Topf Reis mit Gemüse und Fleisch zurück.

Wir verbrachten den restlichen Abend damit, an der Tafelrunde zu speisen und weitere Informationen auszutauschen. Suzuha schien fürs erste über unseren Streit hinwegzusehen.

„Kyouma oder sollte ich sagen, Rintarou, könntet ihr uns für eine halbe Stunde allein lassen?", fragte Yukitaka erschöpft und blickte hinaus auf die erleuchtete Skyline von Akihabara. „Wir brauchen kurz Zeit für uns."

Ich nickte und verließ den Raum. Suzuha folgte mir durch das Treppenhaus und trat mit mir zusammen auf das Dach des Hochhauses. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und starrte auf die Stadtlichter, während sich die Teilzeitsoldatin neben mir niederließ.

„Rin… ich… es tut mir leid. Ich habe überstürzt gehandelt, als ich… dich verlassen habe." Erstaunt drehte ich den Kopf.

„Ich bin so froh, dass sie dich nicht gekriegt haben und… es ist besser, dass die Technik der FG vernichtet wurde."

„Suzuha…" Ich legte meinen unverletzten Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern und drückte sie leicht an mich.

„Es tut mir auch leid. Ich… liebe dich." Das Mädchen sah erstaunt zu mir hoch. Dann schmiegte sie sich eng an mich und fing leise an zu weinen.

„Es beginnt jetzt. Wir beide gegen das Schicksal, erinnerst du dich?", fragte ich und streichelte sanft Suzus Arm.

„Ja… natürlich erinnere ich mich", schluchzte das Mädchen leise in meine Brust.

„Ich bin immer an deiner Seite", sagte ich mit starker Stimme und gab meiner Freundin einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„I-Ich liebe dich auch…"

Von nun an würden wir gemeinsam kämpfen. Als Organisation gegen die Intrigen, die im Verborgenen gesponnen wurden. Unser Hauptquartier war fürs erste das Hochhaus der Akihas. Die Wohnung, in der wir ein halbes Jahr lang gelebt hatten, gaben wir auf, um nicht noch einmal von den Roundern überfallen zu werden und suchten uns in einem anderen Bezirk ein kleines Ein-Zimmer-Appartement in den oberen Etagen eines Wohnkomplexes. Wenn wir alle drei Monate den Standort wechselten, würden sie uns nicht so einfach aufspüren können. Ich veränderte mein Aussehen leicht, indem ich meine Haare länger wachsen ließ und sie zu einem Zopf zusammenband. Bald hatten sich auch Yukitaka und Chikane an die Vorstellung gewöhnt, dass wir aus der Zukunft stammten und halfen uns bei unserem Unterfangen. Sie agierten aus dem Verborgenen, sodass sie nicht Zielscheibe von SERNs Angriffen wurden.

Ein Jahr später wurden einige Vorfälle gemeldet, bei denen IBN 5100-Besitzer überfallen und beraubt worden waren. Vermutlich hatte die Organisation von der Sicherheitslücke in ihrem System Wind bekommen und versuchte nun, alle Mikrocomputer dieser Sorte aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Unser Exemplar lagerte nach wie vor bei Yukitaka und wir beschlossen, es zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit an einen anderen Standort zu verlegen. Am geeignetsten schien mir der Yanabayashi Schrein, der öffentliches Eigentum war und nicht dauerhaft bewohnt wurde, also verpackten wir den Computer in einer großen Kiste und brachten ihn zu dem kleinen Heiligtum am Kanda River. Ein Junge begrüßte uns, der den Gesichtszügen nach Rukakos Vater sein musste. Wir erhielten die Erlaubnis unsere Fracht in einem Schuppen neben dem Gebäude abzustellen und baten die Besitzer, den Inhalt gut zu bewahren.

In den folgenden Jahren versuchten wir, Stützpunkte der Rounder aufzuspüren und zu zerschlagen, damit kein weiterer Schaden angerichtet werden würde. In den Polizeiakten wurden wir als Terroristen eingestuft, doch wir schafften es jedes Mal unseren Widersachern zu entkommen. Ich arbeitete noch eine Zeit lang weiter im Yoshino's bis es mir zu heikel wurde und ich mir einen Job außerhalb des Stadtkerns suchte. Einen Sommer lang verdiente ich mein Geld als Bademeister, einmal trug ich Post aus, ein anderes Mal bediente ich im Bistro einer heißen Quelle. Auch meine Freundin wechselte ihre Beschäftigung regelmäßig, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Natsuki war traurig, mich nicht mehr so oft zu sehen, doch ich versicherte ihr, sie besuchen zu kommen. Wir hatten allerdings seltener Sex und ich versuchte, unsere Beziehung langsam ausklingen zu lassen, um die junge Frau nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

Da wir in Akihabara durch unsere Aktivitäten Aufsehen erregten, wurde die Organisation auf uns aufmerksam und stationierte mehr Rounder in Tokyo, um die Gruppe um den Terroristenanführer Hououin Kyouma ausfindig zu machen, aber wir agierten mithilfe von Yukitata, der die Geschehnisse des Distrikts im Griff hatte, so geschickt, dass wir nie gefasste werden konnten. Um 1990 hatte sich die Lage auf eine Weise zugespitzt, dass ich Tokyo vorübergehend verlassen musste und in der Präfektur Kumamoto im Süden Japans Zuflucht suchte. Suzuha, die gerade die Wohnung gewechselt hatte, schrieb mir in einem Brief, dass sie den jungen Mister Braun, Tennouji Yugo, kennengelernt hatte, der aus Paris nach Akihabara gezogen war und nun neben meiner Freundin wohnte. Ich wunderte mich nicht mal darüber, denn dieses Ereignis war mir schon von anderen Weltlinien geläufig. Immer wieder kehrte ich in meine Heimatstadt zurück, um Zeit mit meinen Verbündeten und meiner Freundin zu verbringen, aber musste aufgrund der wachsenden Gefahr häufiger durch Japan reisen als mir lieb war, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Es war ein hartes, aber spannendes Leben, jedenfalls erfüllender als in einer Zeitschleife festzuhängen…

Während der 90er Jahre musste ich daran denken, dass ich selbst und meine Freunde bald auf die Welt kommen würden und überlegte, einmal mein kindliches Ich zu treffen, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings wieder, als mir klar wurde, dass es negative Einflüsse auf die Divergenz haben könnte. Yukitaka berichtete uns überglücklich, dass Chikane schwanger war und fragte mich, wie sie das Kind nennen könnten, worauf ich ihm den eigentümlichen Namen „Rumiho" verschlug. Der Kontakt zu Mister Braun riss ab, als Suzuha wieder einmal die Wohnung wechselte und ich hoffte, dass ihr Einfluss den Jungen zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht hatte.

Je näher das Jahr 2000 rückte, desto unruhiger wurde ich, denn ich wusste, dass es ein Konvergenzpunkt sein würde. Einer, der mein unmittelbares soziales Umfeld betraf, der mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde. Das Ereignis war unabwendbar und ich versuchte, es so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen, aber tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass es geschehen würde. Was mir ebenfalls Sorge bereitete war die Tatsache, dass bald eine D-Mail eintreffen würde, die mit Yukitakas Überleben zu tun hatte. Faris hatte mir damals erzählt, dass ihr Vater vor circa zehn Jahren bei einem Flugzeugunglück gestorben war und ihn mithilfe der Telewelle (vorläufig) vor diesem Schicksal bewahrt. Was genau sie geschrieben hatte, wusste ich nicht, aber mir war klar, dass der IBN 5100 in dieser Nacht gestohlen worden sein musste, denn er war auf jener Weltlinie im Jahr 2010 nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen. Dies bedeutete, dass wir besonders wachsam sein und den Schrein bewachen mussten, sobald die D-Mail eintraf. Die Rounder kannten zwar den Standort des IBN nicht, aber wenn sie ihn auf einer anderen Weltlinie in Yukitakas Wohnhaus ausfindig machen konnten, würden sie ihn auch dieses Mal finden. Es würde keinen Einfluss haben, wenn wir ihn kurzzeitig an einem anderen Ort stationierten, denn die Gefahr war in jedem Versteck gleich groß. Der einzige Ausweg war es, den Computer bis zum bitteren Ende zu verteidigen und anschließend, nachdem die Angreifer in die Flucht geschlagen wurden, einen neuen, sicheren Standort zu finden.


	20. Kapitel: Konvergenzpunkt 2000

**Kapitel 20: Konvergenzpunkt 2000 **

„Meine Faris ist entführt worden!", hatte Yukitaka voller Aufregung gerufen und war mit dem Lösegeld sofort in den Bullet Train gesprungen, um seine Tochter in Shiraoka freizukaufen. Seinen geschäftlichen Flug nach Aomori hatte er, nicht anders zu erwarten, in den Wind geschlagen. Kurz vor seiner hastigen Abreise hatte ich ihm viel Glück gewünscht und ihm gesagt, dass schon alles gut werden würde. Ich war froh, dass er seine Verbindung zu mir nicht für die „Entführung" verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Er war neben seiner Geheimtätigkeit als Koordinator unserer Widerstandsorganisation eben ein sehr einflussreicher Mann in Akihabara und die Tatsache, dass er eine Tochter hatte, nicht unbekannt. Ich wusste natürlich, dass die kleine Faris nicht wirklich entführt worden war, sondern sich immer noch in Akiba aufhielt und ihrem Vater gerade das Leben rettete. Nachdem ich Chikane beruhigt hatte, die in Tränen ausgebrochen war, als sie von dem Vorfall erfahren hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg. Suzuha wusste schon Bescheid und hatte alles vorbereitet.

Es war Abend. Suzu und ich saßen auf der Veranda des Yanabayashi Schreins, den Blick in den Garten, während um uns herum die Zikaden zirpten. Es war Frühling und rings um uns blühten Kirschbäume in einem zarten rosa, das in der Dämmerung verblasste. Wir hatten bereits den ganzen Nachmittag gewartet, seit die D-Mail eingetroffen war. Im Schrein versteckt lagen geladene Gewehre und andere Waffen für den Fall eines Angriffs. Ich sah zu meiner Freundin herüber, die gedankenverloren in die Gegend schaute. Sie war wundervoll gealtert. Suzuha hatte nichts von ihrer Schönheit eingebüßt, nur ein paar kleine Lachfältchen um die Augen und auf den Wangen waren dazugekommen, die sie reifer aussehen ließen. Noch immer trug sie ihre Haare zu Zöpfen, die irgendwie dicker und kraftvoller waren und ihr durchtrainierter Körper schmiegte sich perfekt in das enge, schwarze Top, die militärische Weste und die dunkle Cargo-Hose. Ihre Kurven waren noch schöner und voller als damals. Ihr strohblondes Haar glänzte silbrig im Schein einer Laterne, die ihr gelbliches Licht auf den Eingang zum Schrein warf.

„Vielleicht kommt auch gar keiner", schlug Suzu vor und stütze sich mit den Händen rücklings auf der Veranda ab. „Könnte ja sein, dass die Konvergenz uns diesmal einen Streich spielen will."

„Wir müssen trotzdem auf Nummer sicher gehen." Meine Stimme klang besorgt und unruhig.

„Was ist los, Rin? Du bist heute so aufgekratzt", fragte meine Freundin und sah mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Sie ließ ihre kleine Hand auf meine gleiten und streichelte sie sanft.

„Suzu ich… wollte dir nur nochmal sagen… dass ich dich liebe. Für den Fall, dass das hier nicht gut ausgeht."

„Was redest du da? Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir schaffen das!" Sie legte die Arme um mich und gab mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du weißt, dass ich immer bei dir bleiben werde, egal was passiert. Es ist die Wahl von…", sie räusperte sich, „Steins;Gate! Muhahaha." Dann kicherte sie leicht.

„Ach Suzu…" Ich nahm meine Freundin liebevoll in den Arm, drückte ihren weichen Körper an mich und inhalierte ihren Duft. In meinen Augen bildete sich ein leichter Tränenfilm, den ich schnell mit dem Handrücken wegwischte.

„Du hast Recht, wir müssen einfach nach vorne schauen."

Wir warteten noch einige Stunden, bis sich der Mantel der Dunkelheit über die kleine Schreinanlage und die angrenzende Eisenbahnbrücke gelegt hatte. Abwechselnd streiften wir um den kleinen Hof des Yanabayashi Schreins, um eventuelle Gefahren ausfindig zu machen, doch nichts passierte. In der Entfernung hörte ich eine Sirene heulen. Eine zweite mischte sich darunter und eine dritte. Sie näherten sich schnell. Ich sah zu Suzuha herüber, die ebenso verwirrt reagierte. Rotes, flackerndes Licht streifte über die Häuserfassaden der angrenzenden Bebauung und blieb auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße hängen. Sie hatten uns umstellt. Wieso war die Polizei hier?

Ich nickte Suzu zu. „Operation Veli beginnt jetzt!"

„Alles klar!", sagte sie, griff sich das Sturmgewehr, das auf der Holzveranda bereitlag und streifte eine schwarze Skimaske über, um sich unkenntlich zu machen. Ich tat es ihr gleich und ging hinter der Eingangstür des Gebäudes in Deckung.

„Terrorist Hououin Kyouma, kommen sie mit erhobenen Händen auf die Straße!", hallte eine Lautsprecherstimme. Wie hatten sie unseren Standort ausfindig gemacht und warum jetzt? Ich dachte nicht dran, auf die Straße zu kommen und legte das Gewehr an. Durch das Nachtsichtvisier konnte ich die Umrisse der Fahrzeuge klar erkennen. Es waren große, gepanzerte Einsatzwagen, aus denen an die 30 schwer bewaffnete Polizisten ausstiegen.

„Es sind Rounder unter ihnen", wisperte Suzuha, die auch ihr Nachtsichtgerät aktiviert hatte. „Ich glaube, sie haben sich bei der Polizei eingeschlichen."

„Was? Bist du sicher?" Ich schaute genauer hin. Mit dem Rückhalt der Staatsgewalt würden sie uns ungehindert attackieren können.

„Wenn sie sich nicht stellen, werden wir keine Gefangenen machen!", dröhnte es erneut aus dem Einsatzwagen. Ich würde mich nicht stellen. Wir mussten mit dem IBN aus diesem Hinterhalt entkommen, bevor es zu spät war.

„Wie wär's mit einer kleinen Begrüßung für die Jungs da?", sagte Suzuha und nahm einen Raketenwerfer auf ihre Schultern. Ein lautes Zischen. Ein Sirren. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Eines der großen Einsatzfahrzeuge explodierte und ging in Flammen auf, während unsere Feinde auseinanderstoben. Das flackernde Licht des Feuers mischte sich unheimlich mit dem roten Sirenenlicht und tauchte die Häuserfassaden in ein düsteres orange. Schreie. Befehle wurden gebrüllt.

„Suzu, wir müssen hier weg." Yukitaka hatte uns ein kleines Schnellbot bereitgestellt, das bereits unterhalb des Schreins im dunklen Kanda River dümpelte. Den IBN hatten wir vorsorglich darauf verstaut.

„Okay!" Plötzlich hallten Schüsse durch die Luft und reflektierten schallernd an den hohen Häuserfassaden der Umgebung. Die Projektile schlugen knapp neben uns ein und ich ging reflexartig hinter der dünnen Holzwand des Gebäudes in Deckung, die splitternd zerbarst. Sie waren dabei, das Schreingelände zu stürmen. Ich legte meine M4A1 an und zielte auf die Beine der Polizisten. Zwei, drei laute Schüsse und die Männer gingen zu Boden. Suzuha neben mir hielt den anderen Eingang in Schach, durch den gerade vier schwarzgekleidete, gepanzerte Einsatztrupps mit Helmen kamen. Wir huschten vom Hauptgebäude des Heiligtums zu einem kleineren Schrein direkt daneben, um näher ans Wasser heranzukommen und verschanzten uns. Ein roter Punkt erschien auf meinem Oberschenkel. Ein lauter Knall, ich schrie vor Schmerz auf und hielt mir das getroffene Bein.

„Rin! Alles ok?!", rief Suzuha.

„Sie h-haben Scharfschützen irgendwo…", keuchte ich. „Sei vorsichtig!"

Wir hechteten zur nächsten Deckung, einem kleinen Steingebäude mit Pagodendach, das uns sicherer erschien und feuerten weitere Magazine auf die hereinpreschenden Trupps. Mein Bein blutete, doch ich nahm den Schmerz durch das rauschende Adrenalin nicht wahr. Wie oft war ich bei solchen Gefechten schon verwundet worden. Wir waren im hinteren Bereich der kleinen Anlage angekommen und kletterten über den niedrigen Stahlzaun, der den Schrein vom Kanda River trennte. Auf der anderen Seite balancierten wir geduckt auf dem hohen Betonquai entlang, während wir sehen konnten, wie unsere Gegner den Yanabayashi Schrein mit Taschenlampen nach uns absuchten. Wir hörten Rufe und Fußgetrappel. Türen wurden eingetreten, Holz zerbarst. Unter uns strömte das dunkle Wasser des Flusses und wir sahen bereits in einigen Metern Entfernung das Boot unter der Eisenbahnbrücke vertäut. Suzuha ging vor und kletterte behände die schmalen Eisensprossen zum Wasser hinab, während ich noch einmal nach hinten sah. Und erstarrte. Ein roter Punkt flimmerte in einem der Fenster der gegenüberliegenden Fassade.

„Deckung!", schrie ich und sprang hinter die Betonwand des angrenzenden Gebäudes. Sofort hallten laute Schüsse durch die Luft und schlugen an der Stelle ein, wo Suzuha kurz zuvor gestanden hatte. Sie hatte sich blitzschnell geduckt und unter den Armaturen des Schnellboots Schutz gesucht. Der Scharfschütze zerfetzte mit seinem großen Kaliber die Karosserie des Bootes, bis es aus dem Motor zu qualmen begann. Die anderen Trupps kannten nun unseren Standort. Mir blieb nur eine Chance. Ich drehte an meinem Nachtsichtvisier und lehnte mich minimal aus meiner Deckung. Suchte die Häuserfassade ab, fand den Sniper auf mittlerer Höhe des Komplexes und drückte mehrmals ab. Nachdem die Schüsse verhallt waren, sah ich noch einmal nach und konnte keinen roten Punkt mehr ausmachen.

„Rin, das Boot ist futsch", zischte Suzuha mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wir kommen hier nicht mehr weg…"

Kalter Schweiß stand auf meinem Rücken. Ich spielte in meinem Kopf Möglichkeiten zur Flucht durch. Und stieß jedes Mal auf eine Mauer.

„Sie müssen da hinten sein!", schrie jemand.

Ich blickte hinauf. Über uns lag die massive Eisenbahnbrücke des Shinkansen. Die Straßen um den Schrein waren alle blockiert, doch wenn wir es schafften, da rauf zu kommen…

„Suzu, gib mir den IBN!", rief ich bestimmt.

Die Teilzeitsoldatin zögerte nicht und hievte den braunen Cargo-Rucksack mit der schweren Fracht nach oben. Ich zog ihn auf den steilen Quai und half Suzuha hinauf. Gerade als sie neben mir stand, strahlte ein helles Licht in mein Gesicht. Krachende Maschinengewehrsalven flogen dicht über meinen Kopf hinweg, kurz nachdem Suzu mich abrupt nach unten gerissen hatte.

„Kopf runter!", schrie sie und griff sich ein kleines Objekt an ihrem Gürtel, um mit dem Mund den Stift herauszuziehen. Die Blendgranate flog in hohem Bogen inmitten unserer Feinde und explodierte mit einem lauten Knall. Gleißendes Licht flammte auf, doch ich schützte meine Augen in gebeugter Körperhaltung. Sofort sprang ich auf und zog die Teilzeitkriegerin in den engen Spalt zwischen Schreingebäude und Fußgängerbrücke.

„Wir müssen hier rauf!", drängte ich und zog mich an der Regenrinne des niedrigen ersten Stockwerks hoch. Die Last des IBN 5100 auf meinem Rücken war wie Blei, doch ich kämpfte mit aller Kraft dagegen an. Meine Verbündete war bereits bis zur Fußgängerbrücke geklettert und reichte mir ihre Hand. Nach zwei weiteren Dachabschnitten lagen wir auf den Schindeln des traditionellen Hauses und konnten gegenüber von uns die Absperrung zur Eisenbahnbrücke ausmachen. Zwischen Haus und Brücke klaffte ein fast zwei Meter breiter Abgrund. Unsere Verfolger hatten uns anscheinend aus den Augen verloren und suchten unter uns den Quai und das Flussbett ab.

„Die Akihabara Station ist über die Brücke nur 100 Meter entfernt. Wenn wir es schaffen, dorthin zu gelangen, haben wir noch eine Chance, zu entkommen", wisperte ich. „Ich schreibe Chikane, dass sie einen Fluchtwagen schicken soll."

Suzuha nickte. Ich kramte mein Nokia Handy aus der Brusttasche der militärischen Montur und tippte schnell ein paar Wörter ein. Zu schade, dass Yukitaka vermutlich gerade auf dem Rückweg von Shiraoka war und diesen Showdown verpasste. Suzu stand geduckt auf, nahm ein wenig Anlauf und sprang an die Stahlplattenabsperrung der Eisenbahnbrücke, wo sie sich festhalten und hochziehen konnte.

„Wirf mir den Rucksack rüber", forderte sie und streckte die Hände aus. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und schleuderte den Computer über den Abgrund. Die Teilzeitsoldatin konnte die schwere Last gerade so fangen und auf die andere Seite der Absperrung hieven. Dann sprang ich. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallte ich an die Stahlplatten und rutschte ab. Ich konnte mich erst weiter unten an einem großen Träger festhalten. Mein Überlebenswille befahl mir, mich hochzuziehen. Suzu hielt mir eines ihrer Beine hin, an das ich mich klammerte und nach oben gezogen wurde.

„Das war knapp…", sagte ich schweißgebadet, als ich auf der anderen Seite auf das Gleisfeld fiel. „Ist der Computer noch ganz?"

„Glaube schon…", flüsterte Suzuha und reichte mir den Rucksack, der unversehrt aussah. „Da vorne ist die Main Station…" In dem Moment rauschte auf dem benachbarten Gleis der Shinkansen mit solcher Wucht vorbei, dass unsere Haare flatterten und wir uns noch enger an die Absperrung pressten.

„…Keine Angst, wir müssen weiter", sagte ich bestimmt und ging in geduckter Haltung am Gleis entlang, während mein Herz mir bis zum Hals pochte. Meine Freundin folgte dicht hinter mir. Ich konnte die Lichter der Bahnstation schon sehen. Mehrere Lichtpunkte schienen sich zu nähern… Unter das Weiß der Station mischten sich rote, unstete Farben. Vor unseren Füßen wurde es auf einmal heller und wir konnten unsere eigenen Schatten sehen. Ich drehte mich um. Eine Reihe schwarz gekleideter Einsatztrupps hatte sich hinter uns in etwa 50 Meter Entfernung positioniert und Gewehre mit montierten Scheinwerfern auf uns gerichtet. Auch auf der anderen Seite näherte sich eine Formation aus bewaffneten Gestalten. Game over. Hier gab es keine Deckung, wir standen quasi auf offenem Feld. Sie hatten die Bahnstation besetzt und unsere letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit abgeschnitten.

„Rin", sagte Suzuha mit zittriger Stimme, „wir müssen kämpfen…" Schon fielen die ersten Schüsse und wir warfen uns zwischen die hohen Stahlgleise, die uns minimalen Schutz boten. Den Rucksack mit dem IBN hatte ich am Rand zurückgelassen, damit er nicht getroffen wurde. Meine Freundin schleuderte eine Hochexplosivgranate in Richtung der hinteren Blockade, die mit einem zerfetzenden Knall ein Loch in die Reihen unserer Gegner riss. Kies spritzte in alle Richtungen und blieb als kleine Splitter in meiner Haut stecken. Ich zielte durch das Nachtsichtgerät präzise auf die Helme der Rounder und drückte in schneller Folge ab. Einige gingen zu Boden, doch es schienen immer mehr von hinten nachzurücken. Eine Kugel grub sich tief in meine Schulter, doch ich nahm fast nichts mehr wahr. Suzuha hinter mir schrie auf, als ihr Ellenbogen von einem Geschoss durchbohrt wurde. War das das Ende?

„D-der Fluss!", schrie ich durch den Lärm. „Wir müssen runterspringen!" Ich rollte mich aus der Trasse, während Querschläger an meinen Ohren vorbeisirrten und erreichte die Mitte der Eisenbahnbrücke. Wenn wir den IBN nicht retten konnten, dann zumindest unser Leben. Suzu folgte mir, nachdem sie eine weitere Blendgranate vor die Füße unserer Feinde geworfen hatte und rollte sich in das zweite Gleis. Das Schwierigste stand noch bevor. Wie sollten wir über die meterhohe Absperrung kommen? Die Reihen der Polizisten und Rounder rückten näher und deckten uns mit immer heftigeren Salven ein. Eine Granate landete unweit von unserer Position und übersäte mein Gesicht mit Kiessplittern.

„Ich blende sie noch einmal, dann springen wir zusammen rauf!", schrie Suzuha und entsicherte ihre letzte Flashbang. Ein Lichtblitz, wir sprangen auf. Waren fast auf der Absperrung. Ein Projektil drang in meine Hüfte ein. Ein weiteres in meinen Unterarm. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen wie Suzuhas Schutzweste von mehreren Geschossen durchlöchert wurde. Eine Kugel streifte sie am Kopf.

„B-bis bald…", hauchte sie und fiel regungslos zurück auf die Gleise, wo mehrere Salven in ihren Körper einschlugen. Zwei weitere Projektile drangen in meinen Unterleib und meinen Brustkorb. Ich wollte laut aufschreien, aber mit blieb die Luft weg. Ich fiel auf die andere Seite und stürzte hinab in die Fluten des Kanda River, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	21. Kapitel: Der Wille zum Leben

**Kapitel 21: Der Wille zum Leben**

Wirre Bilder spielten sich in meinem Kopf ab. Eine öde Landschaft. Mayuri… sie zerfiel zu Staub. Kurisu, die mit ihrem Pudding vor meinem Gesicht herumwedelte. Alpacaman. Das Dach des Radio Kaikan. Ein orangefarbener Himmel mit schnell vorbeiziehenden Wolken. Zöpfe, die im Wind wehten. Ein Café mit braunen Ledersitzbezügen und einer breiten Fensterfront. Ein junges Mädchen, das mir ein Eis entgegenstreckte. Ein Geschäft mit Ventilatoren. Der Yanabayashi Schrein. Ein Mann mit IBN-Anstecker. Die weiten Felder und Täler Kumamotos. Eine heiße Quelle. Ein bekanntes Gesicht. Der Name „Hashida". Leuchtende Ziffern in gläsernen Röhrchen, die sich schnell veränderten. Ein einsamer Bahnsteig im Regen. Das komplizierte Armaturenbrett einer technischen Apparatur und glitzernde Fragmente. Der vorbeiziehende Shinkansen. Die Skyline Akihabaras. Reges Stimmengewirr auf einer Straße. Stechender Schmerz.

Ich schreckte hoch. Und wurde sogleich von zwei sanften Armen wieder nach unten auf den Futon gedrückt.

„Langsam, Kyouma. Schön, dass du wach bist", sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Ich bewegte meine Augen nach links und erblickte verschwommen das Gesicht meines Freundes Yukitaka, der neben mir am Bett kniete.

„W-wo bin ich", stammelte ich und musste röcheln. Ein brennender Schmerz ging durch meine Lunge und meinen Unterleib.

„Nicht reden", beschwichtigte mich mein Gegenüber. „Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir waren gerade rechtzeitig zur Stelle und haben dich flussabwärts gefunden. Du warst bewusstlos und schwer verletzt, also haben wir dich hierher gebracht. Ins Hauptquartier, wie du es immer nennst."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass fast mein ganzer Körper bandagiert war und Schläuche in meinen Armen und meinem Hals steckten, die mit unterschiedlichen Flüssigkeitsbehältern verbunden waren. Einige der weißen Mullbinden waren blutgetränkt und wickelten sich eng um Stellen an meinen Armen, meiner Brust und Hüfte.

„Der Arzt hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet", sagte Yukitaka und nickte mit dem Kopf zu einem Mann rüber, der auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte und nicht wie ein Arzt aussah. Ich ließ meine trägen Augen an meinem Freund vorbei wandern und nahm eine weitere Gestalt wahr, die schräg neben mir saß und besorgt in mein Gesicht blickte. Natsuki?

„Dank deiner Freundin hier, die sehr tatkräftig mitgeholfen hat, konnten wir dich stabilisieren und außer Lebensgefahr bringen", ergänzte mein Freund anerkennend. War sie mittlerweile also Arztassistentin? Ich konnte mich trübe erinnern, dass sie mir etwas von einem Medizinstudium erzählt hatte, bevor ich sie für längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Du hast jetzt fünf Tage im Koma gelegen, mein Guter. Schön, dich wiederzuhaben." Yukitaka lächelte mich mit müden Gesichtszügen an. „Ich habe dir noch gar nicht erzählt, dass meine Faris mir mit ihrem Streich das Leben gerettet hat… wahrscheinlich… war es auch die Wahl von Steins;Gate."

Ich antwortete nicht und schloss die Augen. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an die Vorfälle der letzten Tage zurück. Der IBN war verloren. Sie hatten ihn gekriegt, vielleicht sogar vernichtet. Und das Schlimmste war…

„Was ist mit Suzu?", wisperte ich schwach. Ein trauriger Ausdruck machte sich im Gesicht von Faris' Vater breit. Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Sie… hat es leider nicht geschafft."

Ich konnte spüren, wie eine quälende Hitze meinen Körper umfing. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl in meinem Brustkorb und meinem Hals schnürte mir die Luft ab. Eine heiße Träne floss aus meinen rot unterlaufenen Augen und ich fing leicht an zu zittern. Ich erinnerte mich an Suzus letzte Momente auf der Brücke. Wie sie zu mir rüber gesehen und mir ihren Abschied in Gesicht gehaucht hatte.

„Bis bald", hallten ihre zarten Worte in meinem Herzen wider.

In den nächsten Tagen lag ich mit schlimmem Fieber im Bett. Ich erinnerte mich an mein acht-jähriges Ich, das ebenfalls im Jahr 2000 eine Fieberepisode durchlebte. Vielleicht waren wir auf irgendeine Weise miteinander verbunden. Yukitaka hatte mir berichtet, dass der IBN 5100 nicht mehr aufgetaucht sei. Allerdings hätte er von einem Mittelsmann, der die Rounder ausspionierte, einen wichtigen Hinweis auf seinen momentanen Standtort erhalten und die Suche hätte bereits begonnen. Ich dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben und kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen das Fieber an. Mein Lebenswille brannte stärker denn je, denn ich hatte nur ein Ziel. Ich würde sie wieder sehen. Ich würde mithilfe des IBN auf die Beta-Weltlinie zurückkehren und meine Freundin retten. Ich würde die ganze Welt vor SERNs Dystopie retten. Dass ich überlebt hatte… war die Wahl von Steins;Gate, da war ich mir ganz sicher.

Nach zwei Wochen Bettaufenthalt konnte ich wieder aufstehen und normal essen. Mein gealterter Körper erholte sich nur langsam von den schlimmen Verletzungen, aber mein Geist war stark. Positivität, das hatte Suzu mich gelehrt, war eine Tugend. Ich bedankte mich bei allen, die mich gesund gepflegt hatten und versuchte, so schwer es mir anfangs fiel, nach vorne zu sehen. Ich hatte gewusst, was die Konvergenz bringen würde und nun war es an mir, die Geschicke der Welt in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. „Gegen das Schicksal…"

Ich weihte Natsuki in unsere Organisation ein und machte sie zu Labormitglied 011, das war ich ihr schon lange schuldig. Nach einem Monat in Akihabara verreiste ich, um Abstand von den Erlebnissen in Japans Hauptstadt zu nehmen und meiner Seele etwas Gutes zu tun. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf meine Verbündeten verlassen konnte und würde ihnen bald wieder zur Seite stehen. Zehn lange Jahre erwarteten mich, in denen ich noch einige Krisen und Freuden erleben sollte und in denen ich mich nach jedem Rückschlag wieder aufraffen und weitermachen würde, um an mein Ziel zu gelangen. Ich hatte beschlossen, nicht mehr zurückzusehen. Natsuki wurde zu meiner Lebensgefährtin, die mir in schweren Zeiten die nötige Wärme und Liebe schenkte. Yukitaka blieb mein bester Freund auf dieser Weltlinie und Chikane wurde zu meiner besten Freundin. Ich lernte noch viele weitere Menschen kennen auf dieser langen Reise. Faris wurde über unsere Aktivitäten im Dunkeln gelassen, um sie nicht zu gefährden und auch sonst ließen wir keine Informationen nach außen durchsickern. Ich durfte meine Labormitglieder erst konfrontieren, wenn die Zeit gekommen war…


	22. Kapitel: Back to β

**Kapitel 22: Back to β**

„Tu-tu-ru!", flötete Shiina Mayuri, die gerade die Treppe zu der kleinen Mietswohnung hinauflief, die als Future Gadget Labor bekannt war. „Mayushii hat euch etwas Leckeres mitgebracht! Das Juicy Karaage Number One."

Als sie die Tür aufstieß fand sie sich in bedrückter Stimmung wieder. Fast alle Labormitglieder waren hier versammelt, Daru, Faris, Kurisu… zählte Mayuri. Einer fehlte. Okarin war nicht hier. Und Suzuha hatte sie auch den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, auch nicht im CRT-Shop von Herrn Tennouji.

„Wo ist Okarin?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt und sah sich um, als hoffte sie, den verrückten Wissenschaftler in irgendeiner Ecke zu finden.

„Mayuri, Schatz…", sagte Kurisu mit belegter Stimme, „Okabe… ist fort." Daru zog bei ihren Worten hörbar die Nase hoch und gab einen leisen, gequälten Laut von sich.

Faris saß in Tränen aufgelöst auf der Couch und hielt ihren pinken Kopf mit den Katzenohren in beiden Händen. „Kyouma…", schluchzte sie, „warum hast du uns verlassen, miau? Wieso miaust du mit Suzuha in die Vergangenheit ab?"

Mayuri verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Rukako, die neben Faris auf dem Sofa saß und versuchte, sie zu trösten, sah traurig zu ihrer schwarzhaarigen Schulfreundin herüber und streckte ihr zaghaft ein weißes Blatt Papier entgegen, das von den Tränen der Katzen-Maid schon ganz aufgeweicht war.

„Mayuri-chan, das ist der… Abschiedsbrief von Kyouma und Suzuha." Das zarte Mädchen, brachte diese Worte nur schwer über die Lippen und sah darauf betreten zu Boden.

Mayuri nahm das Blatt mit zitternden Händen in Empfang und begann zu lesen. Nach und nach sackte sie in sich zusammen, bis sie mit nach außen gedrehten Beinen auf dem Boden saß und kleine Tränchen aus ihren Augen kullerten. „Okarin…", schniefte sie und hielt das Papier fest in ihren zierlichen Fingern.

Kurisu stand auf und kniete sich neben das Schulmädchen, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Es tut mir leid, Kleines. Wir sind für dich da." Sie streichelte zärtlich durch Mayuris dunkle Haare und diese beruhigte sich ein wenig.

„A-aber ist Mayushii jetzt immer noch Okarins Geisel?" stammelte das Mädchen mit wehmütigem Gesicht.

Kurisu schwieg. „Theoretisch gesehen… schon. Wenn Okabe… in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, dann müsste er jetzt 54 Jahre alt sein." Warum war sie nicht früher darauf gekommen. Okabe war im besten Fall immer noch irgendwo auf dieser Welt.

„Was er wohl gerade macht?", fragte Daru und versuchte, seine Traurigkeit zu verbergen. „Denkt ihr, er und Fräulein Amane hatten Erfolg? Ihr wisst schon, die Sache mit dem IBN."

„Hoffentlich wurden sie nicht von der bösen Organisation geschnappt und gefoltert, miau", schluchzte Faris und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen.

„Unsinn", sagte die Physikerin aufgebracht. „Okabe würde sich niemals so leicht schnappen lassen." Sie ertappte sich selbst dabei, um das Schicksal des wirren Mannes zu bangen, der ihr so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war und blickte ratlos in den Raum.

„Vielleicht haben er und Suzuha-chan ja Kinder", warf Rukako schüchtern ein, worauf Faris sie wütend anstarrte. Das andere Mädchen sah beschämt weg. „I-ich hoffe einfach nur, dass es ihm gut geht", fügte sie schnell hinzu und errötete.

„Okarin hat sich bestimmt gut um Suzuha gekümmert und ihr bei ihrer Mission geholfen", sagte Mayuri immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend, deren Gesicht sich langsam wieder aufgehellt hatte.

„Fräulein Mayu, kannst du nochmal sagen `Okarin hat sich ganz doll und hart um Suzuha gekümmert´…", sagte Daru dümmlich grinsend.

„Schnauze, du Perversling!", rief Kurisu und sprang entrüstet vom Boden auf.

In diesem Moment klopfte es kräftig an die Tür des Labors.

Sofort legte sich der Aufruhr im Raum und alle Anwesenden blickten Richtung Eingang. Mayuri stand auf, ging langsam zur Tür. Und öffnete sie. Die Labormitglieder schauten gebannt auf die Person, die da im Flur stand.

Die Person war großgewachsen und von muskulöser Statue, der massive Oberkörper von einem schwarzen Tanktop bedeckt. Ihre dicken Arme und markanten Gesichtszüge mit braungebrannter Haut waren von etlichen kleinen und großen Narben übersät. Die schwarzen Stiefel und die dunkelgraue Militärhose, an deren Gürtel mehrere große Taschen hingen, sahen vielgetragen und verschlissen aus. Auf der Stirn des Mannes saß eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, die er in die schwarzen Haare zurückgeschoben hatte. Diese mündeten in einem langen, glänzenden Zopf, der in seinen mächtigen Nacken fiel. In den Händen hielt er einen großen, schweren Karton und blickte mit seinen braungelben Augen auf das kleine Mädchen vor ihm.

„…O-Okarin?", stammelte Mayuri ungläubig.

„Ich bin zurück", sagte der Mann mit tiefer, klarer Stimme und lächelte. Er stellte den Karton in der Wohnung ab. Kurz darauf warf sich eine kreischende Faris in seine Arme. „Kyouma!"

Mayuri starrte ihren Schulfreund, der mittlerweile vom Alter her ihr Vater sein könnte, mit offenem Mund an. Die anderen waren ebenso sprachlos.

„Nicht… dein Ernst… Okarin", brachte Daru schließlich hervor, der nicht wusste, wie er angemessen auf das plötzliche Erscheinen seines gealterten Freundes reagieren sollte. „Bist du jetzt… Terminator-Darsteller?"

Langsam löste sich Mayuri aus ihrer Erstarrung und ging auf Okabe zu. Sie legte ihre dünnen Arme um seine Hüfte, worauf dieser sie sanft umarmte und mit einer seiner großen Hände über ihren Wuschelkopf strich. „Mayushii bleibt für immer Okarins Geisel…"

Kurisu war rot angelaufen und schaute verhalten zur Seite, als Okabe sie ansah.

„Das habe ich vermisst", grinste die große Gestalt bei dieser Reaktion. „KURISU-TIIIIINNNAA…"

„Hast du immer noch nicht kapiert, dass ich nicht TINA heiße?!", gab die Rothaarige bockig zurück.

„Tsun-Tsun…", sagte Daru und leckte sich die Lippen. Rukako saß währenddessen reglos auf der Couch und beobachtete mit aufgerissenen Augen das Schauspiel.

„Kyouma hat seine lange Reise überstanden und die geheimen Techniken erlernt!", miaute Faris neben ihrem Helden und nahm eine seltsame Kampfpose ein. „Er und Suzu-nyan haben die böse Organisation in die Flucht geschlagen, miau!"

„Was ist mit Fräulein Amane? Kommt sie auch noch?", fragte Daru. Alle sahen Okabe gespannt an.

Stille. „Suzuha… hat sich für das Wohl der Welt geopfert."

In der nächsten Stunde fragten die Labormitglieder ihren heimgekehrten Freund über alles aus, was geschehen war. Der Widerstandskämpfer berichtete von seinen Erlebnissen und Kämpfen im Jahr 1975, von der schicksalhaften Computermesse, davon wie er in den 90ern auf der Flucht gewesen und nach der 2000-Wende durch Japan gereist war, um die Stützpunkte der Organisation ausfindig zu machen und den IBN 5100 wiederzufinden, wie er gemeinsam mit seinen Verbündeten im Verborgenen agiert hatte, damit die Weltlinie nicht aus den Fugen geriet, wie tapfer Suzuha mit ihm zusammen gekämpft hatte und welche Menschen er in der Vergangenheit getroffen hatte. Die Anwesenden hörten ihm gebannt zu und warfen in ihrem nicht zu stillenden Hunger nach Okabes Erzählungen immer wieder neue Fragen ein.

„Unglaublich, Okarin! Du warst bei der legendären IBN-Messe vom 09.09.1975 anwesend!", stutzte Daru. „Wie war mein Vater mit 20 so, miau?", wollte Faris aufgeregt wissen. „Gab es in den 80er Jahren auch schon Cosplayer in Akihabara?", fragte Mayuri mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

So gerne der Widerstandskämpfer noch mehr Zeit mit seinen wiedergewonnenen Freunden verbracht hätte, ihn drängte seine Mission. Er hatte nicht umsonst die letzten zehn Jahre seines Lebens für dieses eine Ziel hingegeben. Heute war der Tag, an dem diese Reise ein Ende haben würde, an dem ein neues Kapitel für alle Anwesenden anbrechen und der Verlauf der Weltgeschehnisse in eine neue Bahn gelenkt werden würde.

„Labormitglied 003, Hashida Itaru!", hob Okabe in militärischem Ton an. „Die Zeit ist gekommen. Dir ist die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil geworden, die Barrikaden der Organisation zu durchdringen und uns Zugriff zu ihren innersten Geheimnissen zu verschaffen. Nutze den IBN 5100 und hacke dich in SERN!"

„Zu Befehl, Hououin Kyouma!", rief der sonst so faule Daru und setzte sich sofort an seinen PC.

„Wow, du hast doch mittlerweile nicht etwa die geheime Augenfähigkeit, Leute mit deinen Blicken zu beeinflussen, miau?", fragte Faris beeindruckt, die solch eine Begeisterung von dem massigen Otaku gar nicht kannte und schmiegte sich an Okabes Arm.

„Ich verlange drei Flaschen Dr. Pepper und fünf Tüten Chips für diesen Auftrag", fügte der Computerhacker hinzu und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um. „Ihr wisst schon, Treibstoff und so. Außerdem mache ich das nur für unseren tapferen Okarin." Dann hob er den IBN aus seinem Karton, schloss ihn per Kabel an den neumodischen PC an und begann, Codes in die Tastatur zu hämmern.

„Das machst du sehr gut, Superhakka!", spornte der Widerstandskämpfer ihn an. „Weiter so."

„Immer noch derselbe, was?", erwiderte Daru gelangweilt. „Es heißt Hacker und nicht Hakka."

„FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", dröhnte Okabes Lache vollmundig aus seiner gereiften Kehle, „ich wollte es nur noch einmal von dir hören."

„Rukako! Mayuri!" der Mann richtete sich an die zwei Freundinnen, die nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen. „Besorgt dem Superhakka seinen Treibstoff… und bringt bitte noch ein paar Nudelsuppen mit."

„Hmm!", nickte Rukako und stand auf.

„Bevor du gehst, Ruka… das Codewort!"

„…El Psy… Kongroo?"

Okabe stutzte. „Du kannst es ja endlich." Das Mädchen lächelte und errötete leicht, bevor es mit seiner Schulfreundin die Wohnung verließ.

Eine Stunde verging. Viel Zeit blieb nicht mehr, bis die Rounder eintreffen würden, dachte Okabe, als er auf dem Dach des Hauses über die abendliche Stadt blickte. Er wollte nicht noch einmal mitansehen müssen, wie Mayuri… Die Tür zur Treppe ging auf und jemand trat hinaus auf die Dachterrasse.

„Was hast du vor, Okabe?", fragte die Stimme seiner Assistentin. Der Mann drehte sich um und sah lächelnd mit fast wehmütigem Blick in das Gesicht des rothaarigen Mädchens.

„Überlass das mir, Kurisu." Makises Augen weiteten sich, als Rintarou ihren Namen aussprach.

„Wozu das alles? Wozu brauchen wir den IBN 5100?"

„Es hängt mit der Telewelle zusammen", setzte der Mann an. „Die abgefangenen D-Mails werden auf SERNs Servern gespeichert. Wenn wir die Database finden, in der sie gesammelt werden und sie vernichten, können wir das Attractor Field wechseln und den Untergang verhindern. Ich habe versucht, sie aufzuhalten, aber solange wir uns im Alpha Attractor befinden, wird SERN immer die Oberhand haben."

„Wie konnten die D-Mails die Weltlinien auf so drastische Weise verschieben?", fragte die Physikerin eindringlich. „Ich meine, hatte Suzuha uns nicht erzählt, dass es sehr schwierig sei, ein Attractor Field zu verlassen?"

Okabe sah die junge Frau mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck an, als überlegte er, was er als Nächstes sagen sollte. „Meine erste D-Mail vom 28. Juli ist der Knackpunkt. Wenn wir sie löschen, wird die Telewelle nie kreiert werden und SERN wird seine Zeitmaschinenforschung einstellen."

„Was ist am 28. Juli passiert, das so entscheidend ist?", fragte Kurisu weiter und sah dem großen Mann in die Augen. Langsam erinnerte sie sich zurück, was Okabe zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Dass er sie für tot gehalten hatte und dass sie erstochen worden sei. Waren dies seine Erinnerungen an eine andere Weltlinie gewesen? Als Rintarou nicht antwortete, trat in das Gesicht der Physikerin eine leichte Verzweiflung. Stattdessen sah er sie unverwandt an und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Kurisu…" Der kräftige Mann legte seine starken Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und drückte sie leicht an sich. Das Mädchen, das sonst immer so abweisend reagierte, lehnte sich gegen Okabes starke Brust und versank in seiner Umarmung, während eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange lief.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden…", sagte er sanft, während die Rothaarige leise schniefte. Rintarou strich über ihre schönen, langen Haare und beruhigte das aufgewühlte Mädchen.

Die Tür ging auf. „Kyouma! Ich soll dir von Daru sagen, dass…" Als Rukako die Szene sah, machte sie die Tür schnell wieder ein Stück zu. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören", sagte sie mit kleinlauter Stimme. „Daru hat… es geschafft."

Der Widerstandskämpfer blickte zu der Schwarzhaarigen herüber und lächelte. „Ich komme sofort. Gute Arbeit." Ruka nickte und verschwand im Treppenhaus.

Okabe sah noch einmal auf das errötete Mädchen in seinen Armen. „Wer einmal Mitglied des Future Gadget Lab ist, steht unter meinem Schutz. Alles wird gut, Kurisu."

Die Labormitglieder hatten sich um Darus Computer versammelt und blickten gebannt auf den Bildschirm, auf dem etliche Zahlenreihen und dubiose Datenbanken zu sehen waren. Der IBN 5100 surrte leise vor sich hin, während sein kleiner CRT-Monitor grünlich leuchtete.

„Meine Freunde, die Zeit ist gekommen!", sagte Okabe feierlich und nahm eine exzentrische Pose ein. „Die finale Phase von Operation Verdandi beginnt nun! Unser Sieg ist greifbar nahe! Nachdem wir uns über so viele Verschwörungen hinweggesetzt haben und unseren Überzeugungen treu geblieben sind, haben wir letztendlich die Oberhand in der Schlacht von Ragnarök gewonnen. Mein tiefster Dank gebührt all unseren Verbündeten, die gekämpft haben, um diesen Sieg Realität werden zu lassen." Die Stimme des Widerstandskämpfers zitterte und hatte einen wehmütigen, fast schmerzlichen Ton angenommen. „Ich bin dankbar… für all die Opfer, die erbracht werden mussten…" Er holte tief Luft. „Was uns erwartet, ist die Welt, nach der ich gesucht habe. Eine Welt, vollends bestimmt durch die Wahl von Steins;Gate. Diese Welt… wird nun neu geschrieben!"

Okabe beugte sich über die Tastatur und hielt seinen Zeigefinger über die Enter-Taste. Er zögerte. „Kurisu…" Durch seine Gedanken liefen Szenen aus der Vergangenheit… seiner Vergangenheit. Er dachte an all die Freundschaften, die er auf der Reise nach 1975 gewonnen hatte. Yukitaka, Chikane, Natsuki, all seine Verbündeten in der Schlacht gegen die Organisation… Suzuha, die stets tapfer an seiner Seite gekämpft hatte, seine Liebe. All dies, die Geschichte von Helden, ausgelöscht mit dem Klick einer Taste. Okabe musste leicht schmunzeln bei dieser Vorstellung. Er bereute nichts. Dieses Leben war es wert, gelebt worden zu sein. Der Schmerz, die Freude, die Trauer, das Glücksgefühl... Er wusste nicht, was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwartete, doch er würde nicht zurückschauen. Suzuha…

Okabe drückte die Taste.

Es flimmerte. Die Welt begann, sich zu verzerren. Ein Gefühl, das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, stieg in Rintarou auf. War das sein Reading Steiner? Ruka, Faris, Mayuri, Daru, Kurisu… Ihre Silhouetten verschwammen und die Welt verschwand ins Nichts.


	23. Kapitel: Rettung ohne Wiederkehr

**Kapitel 23: Rettung ohne Wiederkehr**

Ich schreckte hoch. Starrte zitternd in das Gesicht von Alpacaman in einem CRT Bildschirm. Ein furchtbarer Kopfschmerz schoss durch meinen Schädel und ich ging vor dem Monitor in die Knie, beide Hände auf meine Stirn gepresst. Mein Herz pochte rasend schnell.

„Okarin! Alles ok?", hörte ich jemanden dumpf durch den Schleier der Schmerzen rufen. Eine große Gestalt kniete sich neben mich, die ich als Hashida Itaru identifizieren konnte.

„Okarin!" Eine zweite Person stürzte herbei. Shiina Mayuri legte ihre zarten Hände auf meinen Arm und sah erschrocken in mein fahles Gesicht, das von tiefen Augenringen gezeichnet zu sein schien. Kalter Schweiß stand auf meiner Stirn.

„Es… argh, geht schon", brachte ich unter großer Anstrengung hervor und krümmte mich auf dem Boden zusammen. Was war mit mir los? Mein Körper fühlte sich fremd an.

Als der stechende Schmerz etwas nachließ, sah ich an mir herunter und stellte fest, dass ich nicht mehr ich war. Beziehungsweise war ich immer noch Okabe Rintarou, doch ich steckte nicht mehr in meinem Körper, sondern… in einer jüngeren Version meiner selbst.

„Okarin, bist du sicher, dass wir nicht einen Arzt holen sollen?", fragte Daru besorgt.

„A-alles bestens", log ich und setzte mich langsam auf. Ich stütze mich mit einer Hand ab und hielt mit der anderen meine pochende Stirn. Noch immer spürte ich die Nachwirkungen des Reading Steiner. Die Welt dreht sich, leicht verzerrt in meiner Wahrnehmung, als rekonstruiere sie sich vor meinen eigenen Augen. Waren sämtliche Erinnerungen von 35 Jahren durch die Entfernung der ersten D-Mail in meinen 19 jährigen Körper übergegangen? Ein Wunder, dass mein Gehirn diesen Schock überstanden hatte… Langsam fügte sich alles, wie Puzzleteile, die an die passende Stelle gesetzt wurden. Meine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich seltsam, aber auf eine vertraute Weise richtig an, die Welt, wie sie war, rückte zurecht, nichts zerrte und bog sich mehr, sondern blieb an Ort und Stelle. Der Schmerz ebbte langsam ab. Ich erhob mich. Sah mich um.

An der Wand hing ein Poster über Dr. Nakabachis Zeitreisekonferenz, die am 28. Juli stattgefunden hatte.

„Mayuri, wer ist Labormitglied 004?", fragte ich mit ruhiger Stimme.

„004? Hmm…" Das Mädchen wirkte nachdenklich. „Aber wir haben doch kein Labormitglied 004."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen blickte ich an mir herunter und musste in mich hineinlachen. Ich trug einen weißen Laborkittel.

„Die Schlacht von Ragnarök ist überstanden!", schrie ich. „Ich, der verrückte Wissenschaftler Hououin Kyouma, habe im Angesicht der Angriffe von SERN und der Organisation letzten Endes den Sieg errungen, indem ich Zeit und Raum selbst manipuliert habe!" Ich blickte triumphierend lächelnd an die Decke und breitete die Arme aus. „Die Machtstrukturen der Welt sind zerschlagen und eine Zukunft des Chaos erwartet uns! Das… ist die Wahl von Steins;Gate!"

„Okarin…", sagte das zierliche Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren. „Ist schon gut."

„Was denn, lass mich doch…", erwiderte ich mit verzweifeltem Blick, „ich halte gerade eine feierliche Siegesrede."

„Ich weiß, aber du musst nicht mehr wie Hououin Kyouma reden. Mir geht es jetzt gut, mir kann nichts mehr passieren", sagte Mayuri sanft. „Alles ok. Du kannst ruhig weinen, wenn du willst, lass einfach los."

Ich starrte sie mit zitternden Augen an. Dann weinte ich. Lange und heftig, in den Armen meiner Kindheitsfreundin.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich mit einem Becher Instant Nudeln neben Mayuri auf der Couch und versuchte, die Erlebnisse zu verdauen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Daru hockte an seinem PC-Tisch und zockte irgendein Eroge, in dem er mit seinen heißgeliebten 2D Frauen flirtete. Ich war wieder jung. Nicht nur mein Körper, sondern auch mein Geist fühlte sich auf sonderbare Weise erfrischt an, als hätte jemand 35 Jahre zusätzliche Lebenserfahrung auf das Gehirn eines 20 Jährigen übertragen. So hatte ich mich also physisch gefühlt, als ich „damals" in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Eigentlich war ich nie in die Vergangenheit gereist, nicht auf dieser Weltlinie. Die Erinnerung daran war lediglich in meinem Kopf und schien mir, wie ein ferner Traum, allerdings war es ein sehr lebhafter. Endlich konnte ich entspannen, ich war in Sicherheit. Meine Freunde waren es. Die gesamte Welt.

Ich schmiegte mich tiefer in die Wärme des Sofas und pickte mit meinen Stäbchen ein Stück Rindfleisch aus dem Becher, um es mir genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen. Das junge Mädchen neben mir war ebenfalls mit ihren Cup Noodles beschäftigt und summte leise vor sich hin, als Darus Handy klingelte. Er ging ran. „Ja? Wer ist da? Was? Okarin? …Okarin, hier will ein seltsames Mädel mit dir sprechen."

Ich sah meinen Kumpel fragend an und nahm sein Handy entgegen. „Wer ist da?"

„Okabe Rintarou? Ich bitte dich, du musst sofort aufs Dach des Radio Kaikan kommen!"

„Hmm, wer…" Es traf mich wie ein Blitz. Diese Stimme... „SUZUHA!?"

„Richtig, hier ist Hashida Itarus Tochter, Amane Suzuha! Ich komme aus dem Jahr 2036."

„W-was machst du hier?!", fragte ich mit bebender Stimme.

„Bitte, du musst mir jetzt einfach glauben. Wir müssen den Dritten Weltkrieg verhindern!" Meine Augen weiteten sich.

Der Wind wehte. Wieder einmal stand ich auf dem Dach des Radiogebäudes und starrte ungläubig auf das riesige Objekt, das in einigen Metern Entfernung vor mir leuchtete. Es sah aus wie ein gigantischer Satellit mit zwei Solarflügeln und einer Menge seltsamer Apparaturen. Daru und Mayuri kamen hinter mir aus dem Treppenschacht.

„Was rennst du denn so schnell, Okarin?", keuchte der Computer-Nerd und stütze sich am Türrahmen ab. „Wir sind fast nicht hinterhergekommen…"

Ich antwortete nicht und blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schlanke Gestalt, die da aus der Zeitmaschine stieg. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu, rannte immer schneller, bis ich vor ihr stand… Amane Suzuha. Ich starrte sie mit zitternden Augen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Okabe Rintarou, ich bin…" Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte hatte ich mich bereits auf sie gestürzt und das Mädchen in eine innige Umarmung gezogen. Eine Träne der Freude lief über meine Wange.

„Suzu…" Die Soldatin wusste anscheinend nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte und erwiderte die Umarmung zögerlich.

„Unser Okarin ist aber ganz schön schnell…", sagte Mayuri in naivem Tonfall zu Daru, der die Szene mit neidischen Blicken verfolgte.

„Onkel Okabe, was ist los?", fragte das Mädchen in Militäruniform und errötete, als sie in mein Gesicht sah.

Das hier war eine andere Suzuha, als die, die ich kannte. Sie wusste nichts von unseren Erlebnissen auf der Alpha Weltlinie. Es war fast so, als hätte sie bei ihrer Ankunft wieder einmal eine Amnesie erlitten, die sie ihrer Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit beraubt hätte. Ich ließ von ihr ab und sah sie melancholisch an wie eine ferne Insel auf der glänzenden See, die ich nicht erreichen konnte.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte ich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das Mädchen wirkte enttäuscht, als wollte sie, dass ich sie weiter im Arm hielt, aber fasste sich sogleich.

„Ich bin in eure Zeit gereist, um ein Desaster zu verhindern. Im Jahr 2036 wird der Dritte Weltkrieg bereits 5,7 Milliarden Todesopfer gefordert haben. Und der Auslöser dieses Krieges steht direkt vor euch." Die Soldatin deutete auf das große Objekt, aus dem sie gestiegen war.

„Die Zeitmaschine…", sagte ich tonlos.

„Zeitmaschine?" Daru konnte es nicht fassen. „Wer hat sie gebaut?"

„Das waren Onkel Okabe und du, Papa!"

Darus Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Du willst damit nicht etwa sagen, dass ich… dein Vater bin?"

Das Mädchen lächelte und zwinkerte dem fülligen Otaku zu, sodass er sich grinsend umdrehte und mit seinen Fingern spielte. „Um den Dritten Weltkrieg zu verhindern, müssen wir an einen ganz bestimmten Tag zurückreisen. Den 28. Juli. Unsere Mission lautet: Rettung von Makise Kurisu und Vernichtung der Zeitmaschinenthese."

Ich hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert. Sofort war ich mit Suzuha in die Kapsel gestiegen, entschlossen, diese Operation zu Ende zu bringen. Ich hatte Kurisu versprochen, sie zu beschützen und ich hielt mein Wort. Die Zeitreise hatte nicht lange gedauert und obwohl ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in einer Zeitmaschine gereist war, empfand ich keine Übelkeit, als die G-Kräfte an meinem Körper zerrten.

„Du wirkst, als hättest du das schon mal gemacht, Onkel", fragte die Soldatin nach.

„Nenn mich nicht Onkel", sagte ich missbilligend. „Das passt nicht zu mir…"

Wir manifestierten uns auf dem Dach des Radiogebäudes zwei Wochen in der Vergangenheit und stiegen aus der Zeitmaschine. Die Sonne stand im Zenit und beschien die Dachterrasse an diesem glühenden Sommertag. Ich blickte auf die Uhr. 11:51 Uhr.

Bevor die Mission begann, musste ich noch eine Sache wissen. „Suzuha, was passiert, wenn wir das hier überstanden haben?"

Das Mädchen zögerte. „Wenn Makise Kurisu gerettet und die Zeitmaschinenthese vernichtet ist, wird sich die Weltlinie verschieben."

„Und was wird dann aus dir? Kehrst du nach 2036 zurück?" In meiner Stimme schwang eine leichte Verzweiflung mit.

„Ich glaube, das wird nicht möglich sein. Wenn die Zeitmaschine nie gebaut wird, würde meine Anwesenheit hier ein Paradox hervorrufen. Ich würde… verschwinden."

„…verschwinden?" Ich spürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in meinem Körper. Mein Hals schnürte sich zu und ein Stich ging durch mein Herz. Es schien keinen Ausweg aus dieser Klemme zu geben. Wenn das der Preis für den Erfolg unserer Mission war, wollte ich wenigstens noch einmal ihre Wärme spüren…

Ich trat auf Suzuha zu und küsste sie auf den Mund. Das Mädchen riss überrascht die Augen auf. Langsam erwiderte sie meinen Kuss und schlang die Arme um meinen Hals. Als unsere Lippen sich trennten, sahen wir uns an, unsicher darüber, was gerade geschehen war und erröteten.

„Rin…", sagte die Braunhaarige leise. Etwas in ihren Augen schimmerte, als wäre ihr auf einmal etwas Wichtiges bewusst geworden.

„Was? Hast du mich gerade… Rin genannt? Du… erinnerst dich?"

„Dieser Kuss… ich habe ihn in meinen Träumen erlebt." Hatte sie etwa auch die Fähigkeit des Reading Steiner?

„Suzu, du wirst mir vielleicht nicht glauben… aber wir haben auf einer anderen Weltlinie ein halbes Leben miteinander verbracht."

„Suzu… so hast du mich immer genannt. Ich habe diese seltsamen Erinnerungen bisher verdrängt, aber jetzt, wo du hier vor mir stehst…"

Ich sah das Mädchen liebevoll an und strich über ihren Kopf. „Du bist die Person, die mir am meisten bedeutet. …Ich liebe dich." Unsere Lippen trafen sich erneut zum Kuss und diesmal schien es mir, als wollte Suzuha mich nie wieder loslassen.

„Ich… liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie zärtlich und sah in meine halb geschlossenen Augen. Wir standen dicht ineinander verschlungen in der Mittagssonne und küssten uns zum letzten Mal, bevor die Mission ohne Wiederkehr beginnen würde.

„Ich möchte bei dir bleiben", sagte das Mädchen leise in meinen Armen und schmiegte ihren wuscheligen Kopf an meine Brust.

„Ich weiß…"


	24. Kapitel: Epilog SteinsGates Choice

**Kapitel 24: Epilog / Steins;Gates Choice**

Ein Jahr war vergangen, seit ich Steins;Gate erreicht hatte, die Weltlinie zwischen dem Alpha und dem Beta Attractor Field. Makise Kurisu war am Leben. Mayuri ging es gut. Weder eine Dystopie, noch ein Weltkrieg bedrohten die Zukunft. Ich hatte allen Labormitgliedern und allen, die es auf anderen Weltlinien einmal waren, Anstecknadeln mit unseren Initialen anfertigen lassen und begründete so die neue Geheimorganisation des Future Gadget Labors.

Aus alter Gewohnheit hatte ich angefangen, meinen Körper zu trainieren, der nach meiner Reinkarnation als 19 Jähriger wieder seine ursprüngliche, schlaksige Form angenommen hatte und betrieb regelmäßig Kampfsport, auch wenn ich ihn auf dieser Weltlinie nicht brauchen würde. Ich ging zur Uni und half in den Semesterferien in einem Restaurant in der Nähe des ehemaligen Yoshino Izakaya aus. Man hielt mich dort für den geborenen Kellner und bot mir ein Extragehalt an, das ich dankend annahm.

Kurisu war letztes Jahr wieder nach Amerika gereist und besuchte uns ab und zu. Die Telewelle (vorläufig) hatten wir auseinandergenommen und jegliche Forschung in Sachen Zeitreisen eingestellt, in dem Wissen, welche Gefahr davon ausging. SERN würde unseren Prototypen nicht in die Finger bekommen und keine Zeitmaschine bauen.

Es war Sommer und ich lag am Strand einer von Japans südlichen Inseln, wo ich entspannt die warme Sonne genoss. Ich war alleine verreist, da ich ein wenig Abstand von meinem Umfeld und meinem Alltag nehmen wollte. Es machte mir nicht aus, ohne Begleitung zu reisen. Wie oft war ich schon auf der Flucht gewesen, um der Organisation zu entkommen? In der kleinen Bucht, die ich mir heute ausgesucht hatte, war nicht viel los, nur ein paar wenige Badegäste sonnten oder entspannten sich im türkisgrünen Wasser, das klar und angenehm kühl war. Durch die weiten Fasern meines Sonnenhutes, den ich halb übers Gesicht gezogen hatte, starrte ich hinauf in den azurblauen Himmel, während sich neben mir Palmen wiegten und ließ die Gedanken schweifen. Vor meinem inneren Auge formte sich das Bild eines Mädchens, das mich schon seit geraumer Zeit beschäftigte und immer wieder auftauchte. Ich hatte versucht dieses Bild zu vergessen, aber es blieb in meinem Gedächtnis hängen, als wollte es mich nie mehr loslassen.

Seit einem Jahr hatte ich Suzuha nicht mehr gesehen und mein Leben wie bisher fortgeführt. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass sie erst in sieben Jahren auf die Welt kommen würde und dass die Möglichkeit einer romantischen Beziehung ausgeschlossen war. Trotzdem quälte mich die Erinnerung an ihr schönes Antlitz und ihre liebevolle Art immer wieder. Wochenlang schaffte ich es, mich abzulenken, doch an manchen Tagen war es fast unerträglich. Heute war wieder einmal einer dieser Tage. „Ich liebe dich, Rin" hörte ich Suzu in meinen Gedanken zärtlich flüstern, spürte ihre Berührung auf meiner Haut, roch den Duft ihrer frisch gewaschenen Haare, fühlte ihre feuchte Zunge in meinem Mund…

Ich sollte aufhören zu phantasieren. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und blickte über den weißen Strand. Die Wellen rauschten und eine leichte Brise wehte durch mein Haar. Ich kramte ein schwarzes Notizbuch aus meiner Tasche, die neben mir stand und schlug es im hinteren Drittel auf. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte ich begonnen, meine Erlebnisse von anderen Weltlinien in Tagebuchform niederzuschreiben, um das Geschehene besser zu verarbeiten und endlich damit abzuschließen. Ich setzte die Füllfeder an.

„14. August 2011, 12:53 Uhr, Sunayama Beach

Ich mache Urlaub am Strand. Alleine. Ohne dich…"

Diesmal sollte es ein fiktiver Brief an Suzuha werden. Ich schrieb mir eine Menge schnulziges Zeug von der Seele und beteuerte in meinen Ausführungen mindestens zehn Mal wie sehr ich sie vermisse, bis ich voller Frust die Seite aus dem Notizblock riss. Jemand tippte mich von hinten an der Schulter an. Entnervt drehte ich mich um.

Eine schlanke Gestalt in schwarzem Bikini mit leichtem Teint stand hinter mir. Sie trug einen großen Strohhut, der weit über ihren Kopf hinausragte und eine rote Badetasche über der Schulter. Zwei geflochtene Zöpfe baumelten an jeder Gesichtshälfte herunter und erinnerten mich frappierend an Suzuha. Dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt so jemandem begegnen würde… Vielleicht wollte mir das Schicksal ein Geschenk machen und mir ein Mädchen offerieren, das meine Begierde nach der Teilzeitsoldatin befriedigte…

„Hey Rin, nicht erschrecken, ja?", wisperte die Person mit zarter, süßer Stimme. Dann umarmte sie mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„W-was?", sagte ich entgeistert und sah in das von ihrem Strohhut verschattete Gesicht. Es hatte von Nahem betrachtet durchaus Ähnlichkeit… Ich blinzelte. Das musste ein Traum sein.

„fuha… FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ich, der verrückte Wissenschaftler Hououin Kyouma, habe offiziell einen Sonnenstich", sagte ich zu mir selbst und erhob mich, um eine schattigere Stelle aufzusuchen.

Das Mädchen setzte sich neben mich und legte die Arme um mich. „Erkennst du mich nicht?"

„A-aber wie…", fragte ich fassungslos.

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Notizbuch in meiner Hand. „Ich habe in der Zukunft deinen Brief gelesen. Echt süß von dir." Sie lächelte mich an. „Irgendwie habe ich mich dann an alles erinnert. Ich glaube du nennst das `Reading Steiner´ oder so. Zum Glück hast du ein Datum, eine Zeit und einen Ort in deinem Brief angegeben, da dachte ich, du könntest ein bisschen Gesellschaft im Urlaub gebrauchen…"

Wirklich glauben konnte ich es immer noch nicht. „Aber ich dachte, auf der Steins;Gate Weltlinie gibt es keine Zeitreisen… wie bist du dann hierher gekommen?"

„Die Zeitmaschine wird entwickelt. Aber keine Sorge, sie ist in guten Händen. Viel mehr darf ich dir leider nicht verraten, das würde die Divergenz verzerren." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und ich spürte mein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Und w-warum bist du hier? Steht ein Krieg, eine Schreckensherrschaft oder… der Weltuntergang bevor? In welcher Mission muss ich dir diesmal behilflich sein?" Ich sagte diese Worte mit bebender Stimme und völligem Ernst.

„Eine Dystopie steht bevor, wenn du die Mission nicht erfüllst… Sie lautet: Küss mich und verwöhne meinen Körper." Damit schmiegte sie sich mit ihren üppigen Rundungen an meine Brust und lächelte mich verträumt an.

„…I-Ich werden die Dystopie um jeden Preis abwenden", gab ich zurück und schloss das Mädchen in meine Arme. Dann küsste ich sie lange und leidenschaftlich. Es war ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl. Es war ohne Zweifel… die Wahl von Steins;Gate.

ENDE


End file.
